Angel or Demon?
by OrangeOrangeOrange
Summary: Maka. Just your avarage everyday angel like girl, until one day she had enough of her little Angel act and went past the seems of rebelious until she was sent to DWMA Deliquent School. Weapon and Miester romance/pairing for warning.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Angel or Demon?

Before we can start, let me tell you somethings about me.

My name is Maka.

Just Maka, no need for any added nicknames to it. I just transferred to DWMA, a weapon and miester school, for delinquents.

Most would pin me as a tame bookworm, but I`am more than that, even if most of its true.

Key word: most

Well, the only reason I`am going to this school is because after my mother finally left my father, then he started clinging on to me, thinking that one day I`ll leave, even if, through his eyes, I was a sweet, little girl.

It made me angry, how he said I was a little angel and handed me my chore money, after I had just broken a flower vase.

My dad name is Spirit, he is the assistant/vice principal at DWMA, and is a player.

Why do you think my mom left him in the first place.

It sickened me how he said I was so good and proper, that I would never end up at the delinquent school he works at.

Eat those words old man.

I had previously was going to go to Miester Academy for Girls, which was ran by death scythe, Mistress Marie. She was sort of my idol sense she was a solo death scythe, intelligent, and is happy even if she's single. But like I said, she, was, my role mold, until I went to go get my drunk father from his favorite bar one night, and saw Mistress Marie, sobbing, drinking sake, while saying how much she needed to find a husband.

Sure it may be cruel to detach a role model form my list because of that, but I guess you had to be there to understand.

How I became a delinquent was very easy. First I started small and hijacked this blue motorcycle and crashed it into my teacher`s Chevy. The owner of the motorcycle did not sue sense he said that he was thinking about getting this,"cool," orange one.

I remember that guy, but he never gave me his name, all I knew was that he had white hair, but was wearing sunglasses, so I could not decipher the eye color.

After that "tiny" stunt, I ditched class on a daily basis, left dead toads in Professor Stein`s shoes, (he oddly liked it), got into a fight with my friend Liz, which she agreed to, but her sister Patty didn't know we were faking and well got into it, then my oh so innocent friend, Tsubaki, tried to break it up, but got caught in the storm of limbs and fists.

Actually, thats where the real story begins, I shouldn't be giving you the juicy details yet.

See you next chapter.

{Author note: Ok, hi everyone! yes this is the real FireFlamz, except now its FireFlamz1 now. I did create a new account because my old one was well not running so smooth with uploading my stories the way I want them, so I will repost Angel or Demon? onto this one, except withb a better explanation in the summary box.

-FireFlamz(now)1}


	2. Chapter 2: Fake Fight

Angel or Demon?

It was a sunny Friday.  
>The sun was conquering the sky once again, showing that summer was rolling in.<br>I was running out of time, and my records were not good enough to get into a delinquent school for weapons and miesters.  
>Where did I go wrong?<p>

But, I had one thing up my sleeve for wether I get into DWMA or not.  
>I was about to fight with my street brought up friend, Liz.<br>We had been practicing to not hit each other for the past three weeks, along with combat training. Now as I looked down at my watch, out in the courtyard, where every other eighth grader had lunch, the big hand was about to strike twelve, when I heard a smash and a furious looking dirty blonde get up from her table.  
>On time.<p>

"You!" she screeched at me.

Man, Liz gots a loud and high voice.

She walked over to me, her face in acting mode. I strode over with just as much pretend furry plastering my face.

"I told you never to tell ANYONE! How could you go around spreading that kind of gossip crap!" Liz yelled at me, getting up in my face.

"You gossip all the time and it doesn't bother anyone," I spoke next, matching the exact same words we practiced.

"That's because it's positive things bitch!"

That was when Liz slapped me. It may of looked like it hurt like a mother from the onlookers' angle, but what the eye didn't see was my face move at the same time that Liz's perfectly manicured hand barley grace my cheek.  
>I snapped my head back at her, holding my cheek with my right hand looking surprised at Liz.<p>

Then I pounced.

I had grabbed Liz by bother of her shoulders, jumped up and catapulted myself at her, just like we practiced.  
>When we were on the green blades of the courtyard, Liz and I had it all out, with the fake kneeing in the ribs, shouting out bitch, and going head to head.<p>

All around us was the sound of pandemonium and clatter of my fellow classmates circling around us, whispering who would win. I smiled manically for a moment, while facing Liz, thinking for a moment that it was like that day in my backyard when her and I used to play fight as kids. She would always win and sit on my back, trimming her nails and grooming herself over, while giving me some pointers on how I lost.  
>Patty would be laughing, and Tsubaki would be chuckling with an affectionate smile on her face.<p>

Reality pulled me in like a fish on a hook, and I saw Liz reach for my hair. Knowing what was going to happen, I reached for her long dirty blonde hair as well, only tugging gently, but making it look like it hurt and putting a mask of pain as Liz gently pulled my hair as well.

"Maka! What the hell you doing!"

Shoot, I know that voice.

"Let me fight too!" Patty bellowed, then I heard a shout, before a new body dog pilled onto of me.

Patty had latched her arms around my neck and pulled me back from her sister, making my go back on my knees with my body popping out with my head lolled back so that I could see Patty upside-down.  
>Then she wrapped her legs around my waist, and with a "ump" from Patty, I was lifted up and over Patty, back onto the green grass, but this time she was sitting on my back.<br>She had pinned my arms behind my back, laughing like the maniac she truly was.

Patty is one of the best fighters I know, besides Liz.

But I have known her for seven years, that means I know where to hit her.

I pulled off my sandals I had worn just for fun, and brought my legs back with great flexibility and clamped each leg onto the sides of Patty's stomach.  
>I felt her freeze above me and stop laughing.<br>Before she screeched and rolled off me laughing.

Patty's biggest tickle spot was indeed, the sides of her stomach.

I sat up, cracking my back from the pressure, before I saw Liz wrestle her sister to the ground.

"You idiot, this was my fight!" Liz scolded her sister.

Thinking, what the hell, I joined the battle of the sisters, getting slightly kneed now and then.

"Oh my, Maka! Liz! Patty! Quit it!" I heard a gentle voice speak and a soft hand reach into the sisters and I's brawl, before the person and their hand got snatched by Patty, who had spotted her.

"C'mon and join us Tsubaki!" Patty grinned.

That's how we all got involved in a big mess.

Limbs were against limbs, and I didn't know who was accidentally groping me or kneeing my shins, but all I knew was that I started this with Liz and it ended with two more additions.

"Hey! Stop it!" a loud voice sounded through the air.

We stopped, but I was at the bottom of the fight by now, with the hood of Tsubaki's jacket hooked on my feet and other multiple clothing scattered on me.

"Huh? Where's Maka?" Patty asked, her voice was above my stomach.

That's when I saw a peek of light and decided to shove my head through it, to end up in the middle of all our jackets, shoes socks, everything that did not cover our lower and upper torso was where I was.  
>Right now I had may tank top on and my acid jeans.<br>Wow, I'am almost naked.

I was in the middle of my three friends. I looked at them all, who looked at me back with blank faces, before we ended up laughing like idiots.

"Maka your... Hair," Liz paused to laugh.

"Look... Look at your nails, it looks like squirrels tried to eat your nails," I pointed out at the remaining fake nails that were hanging onto Liz's cuticles for their man made life.

"Patty, ya got grass all over you," Liz scolded, pushing her sister's hair around, ignoring my comment.

"At least it's better than all of you guy's hair," Patty laughed.

All of our hair was messed up, and sticking up everywhere, though Tsubaki came out looking like a beautiful hair model then all of us.  
>We were all in recovery mode, getting grass blades out of our hair and trying to look calm, as a silver haired man with a giant screw in his head broke through the circle of awing students.<p>

"Ladies, I'am afraid that I have to escort you all to the principal's office."

Stein.


	3. Chapter 3: The Principals Choice

Angel or Devil?

Miss. Azusa.

She was the most scary principal of Eater Middle. Her glasses always glinted dangerously whenever Liz walked into her line of vision, wearing her daisy dukes at a dangerous level of distance between the thighs and knees.  
>Our principal was all about order and discipline, she once went to a DWMA school in California where she became a death scythe, then got stationed to Asia, then retired to become a principal at Eater School here in Nevada.<p>

More importantly, if wearing a skirt or shorts, be prepared to get ruler lines pressed into your skin by Miss. Azusa.

"Patricia pull up your stockings, Tsubaki pull your shirt up, Maka pull your tie up and Elizabeth... come here I'll measure your shorts," Miss. Azusa spoke drearily with pins lacing her voice, as she eyed us from her dest, holding her ruler.

As we were making our selfs presentable, I kept feeling guilty that I got Tsubaki into this mess. Patty got into this on daily basis for drawing Giraffes on her desk and Liz got sent here because of her clothes, but Tsubaki never got sent here for trouble.  
>But what about me?<p>

"MAKA! Don't worry papa will take care of everything, my little angel!" my red headed father announced loudly on his way into the office.

Oh that's right, I got to show him that I'am not his little innocent angel, plus this is payback for cheating on mom.

Mom... I hope your life is good, mine is standing up for recognition, what about you? Are you standing up to people like me? When I get out of Nevada I'll go find you before I become a professional Miester, just like you.

"Let's all take a seat and discuss the situation, and find a verdict to asses the problem."

***

"Ok, it's settled, Elizabeth, Patricia, Tusbaki and Maka Albarn, will take the normal procedures of going through DWMA delinquent school," Miss. Azusa spoke solemnly.

"WHAT!"

"I'am sorry, but it will not be too bad, the school still let's their students get their very best education the state could allow and you will be surprised to find out who will be teaching there," Azusa sipped her tea and brought it back down on her napkin.

I reached my goal, but why should Tsubaki go as well? Her records are squeaky clean except for what happened, their is something fishy about this.

"Come on Azusa, you can't send four delicate china cups to a stampede of rhinos, I have seen what goes on in that school, and even you would not want to step foot inside there," dad growled.

"I'am sorry Spirit, but take this as an opportunity to see your daughter more often."

Shit.  
>I didn't think of that one.<p>

"The girls will still graduate from the Eater Middle, but they have to clean up room seven after school for a week," Azusa took another drink.

My eyes widened.  
>Room seven was where Professor Stein did his most messiest experiments and where his work area is. I once got a whiff of that room and had to skip third period, because I was vomiting in the girls bathroom for half an hour.<p>

"Now leave, I got some other students that I need to tell the same thing to," Miss Azusa flicked her hand at the door.

I was the last leave the room, just as a white haired boy entered in wearing sunglasses.  
>Hey it's that guy.<p>

As I passed him I whispered quickly: "Don't be surprised if she tells you about Delinquent school," before leaving out the door trailing Tsubaki.

That's when a blue haired boy in a black tank top that showed of a black outlining of a star tattoo on his left shoulder and an arrogant look pierced across his lips, came walking by us.  
>When he passed Tsubaki, that was when time seemed to stop. His green eyes darted at Tsubaki, I saw her kind blue eyes meet his, but they didn't look kind or affectionate for the first time. They looked mischievous and playful when they connected with the arrogant looking boy.<br>A secret conversation passed between their eyes, right before time sped up again and I stumbled a bit and caught up. I walked down the hallway confused.

What the hell was going on that I didn't know about?


	4. Chapter 4: Graduation

Angel or Devil?

"I'll have Chamomile tea with fireweed honey please," I gave the young looking waitress with pins in her hair my order.

The four of us came to our favorite restaurant where their specialty is tea and pastries, the restaurant is called Burnt Tea, which I found a bit hilarious sense you can't burn tea.

Obviously.

"Coming right up," she smiled and disappeared to give our orders in.

"So... Why the hell did you interfere with Maka and I's fight Patty!" Liz demanded, leaned back in the booth.

"Hey I thought you two were sparring and I didn't want to look out of place... Doesn't that picture have a giraffe?" Patty tried changing the subject by pointing at a painting of nighttime at the Eiffel Tower in France.

Liz sighed and leaned deeper into the booth cushion. "Patty, it's difficult to point out your wrong ways when your distracted by giraffes."

The waitress came back with our tea and biscuits we had ordered with it all.  
>I took a sip of my tea, the strings being pulled in my voice box seemed to untie and relax a little from the stress of deciphering what was going on with Tsubaki.<p>

"At least we are all going to the school together," I said, cooling down some of the heat Liz was throwing at her sister.

"Yeah, but what I don't get I's why Tsubaki had to get into this crap along with us," Liz said with her mouth covered with the glass of her black tea.

Tsubaki shrugged,"I'am just glad you and Maka chan were not upset with each other sense we all have been friends for a long time and I like our friendship."

"To friendship!" Patty cheered, holding up her glass.

We picked up ours as well and clanged them together in a chime of harmony, before we took a sip and laughed.  
>Friends are the like a family.<br>You love and cherish them.  
>Till the end.<p>

***

My hands shook as the paper in my hands began making noise from my constant shaking.

"Maka," Tsubaki soothed me.

She knew that I don't take public speaking as well. That's right the fearless Maka Albarn is scared.  
>Only because people will be recording this on their phones and cameras, to be looked at later so that my speech will be either frowned upon or celebrated.<p>

I was chosen to represent the eighth grade and present my own speech onstage for eighth grade graduation.

My graduation.

"Maka, you don't have to do this, Ox can take your place," Tsubaki gestured towards the near bald teen with microscope like glasses and a grin like he was going to end up making the speech.

Ox Ford.  
>He was my academic competitor sense the sixth grade.<br>And was so annoying and arrogant, like he knows everything, Ha!  
>He was the one who came in second on the last test and I in first.<p>

The words Tsubaki said stopped the shaking and nerves, along with the paper in my hands from making noise.

"No, I'll be just fine, thank you Tsubaki," I whispered the last part, before I climbed up on stage and set the paper in my hands on the impodium and flexed the microphone up to my mouth.

"Yo," I greeted the silenced crowed.

Oh god, it was like a sea of people who will be hanging on every word of mine for the next five to seven minutes.

"Well, we made it, those will be the next four words you will hear once we graduate high school as well as how we are graduating from middle school right now. As most of you all know we are all going to probably be separated and sent to schools over America or other continents, either way you can't deny it, we are saying good bye today to someone or something and it's not just us. We are saying good bye to eighth grade and going on to high school or to DWMA schools, so hold onto to your memories of Eater Middle, remember those ruler lines from Miss Azusa's ruler, or the animal intestines from Professor Stein's science class." I earned an echoing laughter.

"But, we are going on to be something bigger than we are now, sure this roller coaster ride is on the high, but it will take some time before we go down and up again, and from what we learned from middle school, the least we can do is remember it and cherish the memories and maybe one day come back and look through what we accomplished, so the last thing I can say to you know is. Good luck and we made it," my speech was given an applause that roared through the auditorium like thunder and whistles like lightning, it was all electric.

Streamers suspended down from the catwalks above the stage like paper snakes along with different colored balloons to create the celebrating mood onto us.


	5. Chapter 5: Kids Decision

Angel or Demon?

The rest of my class behind me in their chairs all lined up, got up and cheered as streamers hit their faces.  
>Everyone was celebrating, and we didn't even graduate high school, just middle school.<br>I joined the wave Liz and Patty had started doing, just for the hell of it, when I noticed that Tsubaki was nowhere to be seen.

Worried, I looked around before I stepped into the empty hallway away from the pandemonium, looking for my tall friend.  
>Where could she be?<p>

Just then I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I turned to face them, when I recognized it was the white haired boy.

"No big deal," he said and he started to walk away, right before I snatched his wrist.

"Wait... Did you see a tall girl with black hair, looks very nice," I asked trying to describe Tsubaki.

The boy faced me with his emotionless black sunglasses that he wore. I let go of his wrist.

"No, but we could help each other out here, ya see there's this guy with blue hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder that I'am looking for, how about we look for them together?"

"Sure, I'am Maka by the way," I replied.

"I'am Soul."

Wait, what!  
>That means he's the guy who-<p>

"C'mon, I think I heard someone in the library," Soul said, slumping his posture and showing off his canine sharp teeth in a sloppy attempt of a smile.

I walked with him silently towards the library, keeping a good runaway distance from Soul.  
>You see, I have heard about a person named Soul Eater Evans, who has to take remedial classes in every subject, gets kicked out of most of them, because the level of being a delinquent just keeps on going higher for Soul, sense I heard that he steals from peoples lockers, spray paints graffiti on chalkboards and more.<br>The rumors about him kept piling up, even the one about his buddy BlackStar and him, beating up some high schoolers on Middle school ground.

He was badder then me, and I was only attempting to be bad for the benefit of making my dad eat his words.

When we neared into the library, there was a kid with black hair and three white stripes running along the right side of his bangs, reading a book on symmetry.

Wait three stripes.

Dam it! Of all the luck in the world, we run into the principal of DWMA delinquent school/death god's, OCD son, Death the Kid.  
>And I got history with that dude that can never be erased.<p>

I wanted to turn around and run, but there was allot of things that I wanted to do right now, but my top priority is Tsubaki.

"Oy, have you seen a blue haired guy or a black haired girl around here?" Soul called out to Kid.

Kid lifted his golden yellow eyes from the pages of his book to briefly analyze us over.  
>Great, it's that evaluate stare, where he tries to find symmetry on you body, gets kinda creepy after a while.<p>

"Oh, Maka, did you consider my offer?" Kid asked, ignoring Soul's question.

I shoved my hands out towards Kid and shook my head. "No, no, no, I'm good, please don't bring it up like that anymore when people can hear."

"Ah, but I will still ask, by the way your speech was very symmetrical, there was at least 88 words sense you are a very symmetrical girl," Kid grinned and I blushed, wishing that I could just sock him in the eye for ever bringing this up.

Last year, I had met Kid for the first time, we got along and even read in the library together, but he would always ask me this one question. And it sort of creeps me out.

"Whatever, look have you seen Tsubaki or a guy with blue hair around here?" I said irritably, wanting to change the subject and get back on course.

Kid leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table, with the book in one hand and his eyes turning a deep gold.

"Tsubaki is out on the railway, love," Kid said making a bigger grin dance across his lips.

"Kay thanks bye," I spoke hastily, grabbing Soul's hand and making my escape from Death the Kid.

When we were out of the library I let go of Soul and sighed.

"Hey what was that about, he just ignored me like that," Soul seethed.

"Don't ask, he just likes to ignore people without symmetry, don't take it hard I though he was bipolar the first week I knew him," I explained earning a chuckle from Soul.

The railway was what we called the bridge that went to the other wing of the school. Most people hang out there during lunch or even some idle chat. It was the first place I went to go think about what happened after mom left dad.  
>It was also where the eighth graders threw water balloons at the teachers on April Fools Day, sense the ground below it was where the courtyard on sunny days for lunch was.<p>

When Soul and I passed the doors to the concrete railway, I saw two people sitting on the rail of the railway.  
>One of them was a boy with blue hair, the other was a tall girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail.<p>

Tsubaki.

"Hey! Tsubaki!" I called out, leaving Soul's side to jog up to Tsubaki.

"I was looking all over for you, why did you leave?" I asked my friend, who looked gorgeous with the sun behind her streaming across her hair and outlining the boy next to her.

Wait that boy.  
>Thats the guy that passed her on our way out of Miss Azusa's office.<br>I should of known, with the description Soul gave out, I should of known.

"Oh, hi Maka, I went for a walk and met BlackStar here on the railway," she gestured to the blue haired boy.

He smirked arrogantly my way. "Hey I'am BlackStar, remember that name because it will be the same name that will surpass god," BlackStar said shoving his thumb at his chest proudly.

Soul came up to BlackStar and slung his right arm over his neck, looking like a half head lock, half friendly gesture.

"Yo, next time don't ditch me to run off yelling that you will surpass god," Soul said, using his left fist to give BlackStar a knuckle rub on his scalp.

"Whatever everyone knows I will surpass god, they cant handle a big star like me," BlackStar huffed, getting out of Soul's tormenting actions.

I grinned, hoping up onto the rail next to Tsubaki and stretching my head back till my head hung off the edge and my shirt slightly hiked up.  
>"Hey Tsubaki, remember when we used to do this?" I asked.<p>

"Oh yeah, but that was in sixth grade and Patty fell off, remember that?" Tsubaki asked leaning back with me.

"Yup, she didn't get a scratch, just landed right there in that bush," I pointed at a cluster of bushes on the ground.

From this angle it looked so pretty, with the town upside down as well as the desert, looking like the sky was our ground.

"Oy, you guys are gonna fall," Soul warned.

"Hey that looks like fun!" BlackStar said, as I heard the scuffle of a new head looking in Tsubaki and I's angle.

"Whoa! This is so cool, c'mon and look here Soul," BlackStar said, and with an incoherent mumble Soul was dangling his head back as well.

"Cool," Soul said.

"Patty get back here!"

"Hey sis its Maka and Tsubaki!"

The voices of Liz and Patty came up from my left.

"Hey guys, come join us like old times," I said, and with that Patty and Liz were lined up next to me with their heads lolled back over the rail.

Footsteps came from on my right as a new person walked the railway.

"Six! This is not perfectly symmetrical! I shall join to even it out by one," Kid's voice spoke and a new person was added to our line of onlookers.

"It looks like the world upside down," I breathed.

I heard a sniffle on my left.

"Liz are you ok?" I asked, feeling that it was her.

"No, I'am just sad that we all didn't end up at Miester Academy for Girls," Liz said, and I saw a tear roll down her cheek, but went up instead.

"I mean, the day before the fight, Patty was talking about finding a Miester at the Academy and Tsubaki said that she hoped we got classes together, to change the future like that makes me feel guilty," Liz silently sobbed.

I reached my hand up and squeezed her hand gently. "No, it was my fault for asking you to do that for me, you can all put the blame on me," I said.

"Hey Maka, you going to the last dance tonight?" Kid asked after Liz's tears were dried.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Wanna go together?"

"Kid, what would be the first thing would you say if you found out that someone made an eight into a nine?"

"No!"

"There's my answer."

Laughter erupted from my friends and the others.

"Hey Maka."

"What Kid?"

"To show that my question I keep asking you is serious, I'am joining you at DWMA delinquent school."


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance Part 1

Angel or Demon?

The last dance.  
>It was the only dance when only eighth graders can attend, like a celebration of some sort.<p>

Right now I was at Liz and Patty's house, getting dolled up with my ash blonde hair in rollers, and painting my nails the same color as my dress.

A dark red.

The thing about Liz and Patty's family is that her mother was a top designer and their father was the one with weapon blood, which explains why Liz and Patty were weapons. The twin pistols to be exact. I had used them once, but that story is for another time, when flashbacks are required.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, comes from a family of skilled weapons. Sense she was the only child she had inherited the traditional multi weapon forms that passes on to generations in her family.

My friends were weapons and I was just a Miester with hints of weapon blood from my father.

Again how I knew that is for another time.

The last dance was like the closest thing to prom here at Eater Middle, and the dress code required elegant dress, aka a tuxedos and dresses. Even though Liz had the looks and sociality, she was not asked to go, neither Patty who was equally good looking, not Tsubaki either (which shocked me), as for me, well no one likes a flat chested girl. And the fact that neither of us were asked to go by a boy, lowered our self esteem.

Let me explain.

The last dance is like an evaluation on how well your sociality and relationships are in high school. Not being asked is like getting punched in the face, and I know the feeling.

But if you show up without a date and rock it, your bound to be the most kick ass person in high school. And that's what we were all aiming for.

"Maka, do you think the red heels or the black ones?" Liz asked, comparing the shoes to her, public eye friendly, corset dress that was a bright pink and black.

I scrunched up my nose, I was not very good at these kind of decisions. "Black."

Liz looked down and compared, before nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah, I think your nails are dry now," Liz pointed at me as I blew on my nails.

I tapped one of them to check, when I felt that it was dry, I got up with my dark, red, sweetheart neckline strapless dress and pulled it on over my underwear and tights. The heart shaped front made it look like I was more than an A cup, then again I have been starting to out grow my bras.

The length of the rouched bodice that was the pattern on the long end of my dress went a little above my ankles, at least enough for my to not trip over it. After taking out the rollers my hair was wavy and smooth looking down to my shoulders.

I have never felt so girly.

A gentle hand graced against my hair. I looked behind my to see Tsubaki holding a flower hair clip in her hand. It was a black rose. I let her place the hair accessory in my hair and gave her a smile, noticing that her hair was in a bun with a red flower in it.

It was a Tsubaki.

Her dress was a long, dark, cobalt, blue dress that showed off her kind blue eyes. In her hands was a black cocker with a black rose in the middle of it.

"I wanted to give you these when we went to our first prom, but considering that our next one will be with delinquents, I thought I would give them to you now," Tsubaki smiled.

"Thank you," I said, turning around and lifting my hair back as Tsubaki put the chocker around my neck.

I slipped on a pair of black flats and analyzed myself.

I could not tell if I was a demon or and angel.

"Hey Maka chan!" Patty bounced over to me in her frilly sky blue dress.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, why don't you just say yes to Kid's offer?"

I flinched.

"Patty, his offer would drive me insane."

"Ok! Hey let's get a cab to drive us to the middle school, Kay?"

And with that, Patty was off with her cell phone in one hand and her shoes in the other. I kept thinking about what Kid said there on the railway. He was going to delinquent school, to show me how serious his offer is. But all I saw was stupidity and I was kinda intimidated that if my papa found out what Kid has been asking me, that we shall never see Kid again.

(Out in Eater Middle parking lot)

"Just take the money and leave old man!" Liz yelled at the cab driver, slamming the door shut and throwing some dollars into the driver's window.

I sweat dropped.

With that, the cab was gone in a flash.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked the furious Liz.

"Yes! He was flirting with me, then asked if I wanted to go over to his house after the dance, that old perverted freak!" Liz was seething with rage as she stomped off to the school.

"Liz wait up!" Patty yelled running off with her sister, leaving me alone with Tsubaki.

Tsubaki and I looked at each other before shrugging.

Her and I began walking, when the sound of a motorcycle roared through the night stopped us. An orange bike zoomed past me and into a parking space, followed by a black motorcycle. The riders took the keys out of the ignition and put the kickstands up, before removing their helmets.

The one on the orange bike had white hair, the one on the black one had blue... Hey its those guys.  
>Tsubaki and I walked towards their way, sense their bikes were in the direction of the school.<p>

"Yo, I see you got that new bike," I said to Soul, who was wearing a blazer over a button up shirt and jeans.

This time no sunglasses.

"Yeah, this one is much better, plus I got the pipes out of this one, so the sound is more louder," Soul said patting his bike.

"Cool, next time if ya want to get ride of a bike just tell me," I shrugged.

"Can I call you instead?"

"Sorry, but if my dad sees your number in there I'll be in trouble," I said so innocently, that it made a small blush run across Soul's cheeks, but he kept his cool look.

"So your a daddy's little girl then?" he asked.

A grin spread across my lips, I grabbed Soul's collar and pulled him close as I leaned in, so I could have a good distance with his ear.

"More like daddy's little demon," I whispered, before letting go of his collar and he leaned back into his same posture.

"But you can call me if ya got something demolished, c'mon Tsubaki," I grabbed her wrist and began walking away.

"So when can I get your number?" Soul called after me, making me stop to look over my shoulder.

"Meet me at the railway at midnight, Soul."


	7. Chapter 7: The Dance Part 2

Angel or Demon?

Dancing was not my strong point.  
>Though the only person I ever danced with was my father, but I would only purposely jam my feet into his, but thats what I do in real life as well.<p>

I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed as I saw Patty and Liz dancing like beautiful maniacs, and Tsubaki was in this group of people doing the line dance.

But it was enjoyable to see Ox dancing so alien like that it made me laugh. What was the point of coming if I don't dance? It was called the last dance after all.

In the corner of my eye I spotted a girl I knew named Kim, she had pink hair and a wicked appearance, her and another person I knew, Kilik, with a thermos that they were sharing in the darker area of the dance.

Curious, I walked over to them.

"Yo, whatcha drinking?" I asked.

Kim looked at me grinning while she poured the liquid into the thermos cap.

"Vodka, with some coke mixed in to sweeten it, want some?" Kim asked, holding up the cap to my face.

The alcohol burned my nose, but the soda bubbles that rose hit my face a little. I was tempted, I had never had alcohol before, but I was still a minor and all. And they always taught us to only drink when were twenty one and all, but hey, if I'm going to the delinquent school already, no harm in acting like one.

I took the cap and swallowed the burning liquid that was sweetened a little from the soda. I coughed a little, feeling the liquid drop down into my stomach. Handing back the cap to Kim, I started feeling a bit better and hyped off the soda.

"So Maka, what school ya going to next year?" Kilik asked before taking his share of alcohol.

"DWMA Delinquent school," I answered as Kim poured herself another drink.

"Wow, I always pinned you as the non problem maker, well at least I'am going there as well, got busted for my graffiti art in the boys bathroom."

"No way, I'am going there as well after they confiscated my pocket knife a week later I got called to the principals and Azusa told me, it was just a pocket knife," Kim whispered the last part.

This was odd, sure it was a pocket knife, but was it really a big deal for it to get you landed in delinquent school?

It made me wonder...

The next song that came on was a slow one, as I had a second round of vodka and coke.

Agh! No more for me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see Kid looking at me with a sweet smile.

Kid held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a gentleman like manner.

My face suddenly went panicky as I looked around for an excuse to get out of Kid and his question.

"Actually, she was about to dance with me," a familiar voice spoke and a hand was clasped over mine.

I looked over my shoulder to see Soul himself looking at Kid, this was the first time I caught his eye color.

Red. Like my dress.

Kid put a hand on his hip and looked over Soul.

"Soul Eater, heard you'v been hanging out with my Maka."

I face palmed.  
>Before I just got his words.<p>

"Hey, just don't go claiming me like that! I don't belong to anyone," I scolded Kid.

"Yeah see, now can you please move over, we would like to go dance," Soul said, ending up leading me around Kid by my hand.

I felt my pulse race at the thought of embarrassing myself like Ox on the dance floor. I gulped, when we stopped, Soul faced me and I took that moment to wrap my arms around his neck like how everyone else was doing, that way I don't end up using my feet as much and giving Soul some bruises.

"Thanks," I said as Soul put his hands on my hips, pulling me a bit close.

"Eh don't mention it, cool guys can't just let girls go dance with people they don't want to dance with," Soul spoke, boring his red eyes at mine.

I felt so small and captured here dancing with Soul, in this moment it felt too crowded with the occasional bumping into other slow dancers. But it was not awkward one bit.

"Mind me asking, what is the question Kid keeps asking you?" Soul asked and I felt my face heat up.

"Well... Ever heard of Marriaged souls?"

"I think, is it where two souls exchange rings of their souls' and are bonded by their souls?"

I nodded.

Just like soul said it was basically a ritual where two souls exchange rings of their souls creating a powerful bond. With that bond you know what the other is felling, know the direction where they are if they are separated and it could make you stronger depending on the soul. But this bond can only be made with miesters and weapons, the two partners don't have to make this bond, it could also be made with two miesters or two weapons, as long as your able to resonance with souls you can make this bond.

"Well Kid has been asking me to Marriage our souls since last year, he won't stop asking," I said.

"But, wouldn't it be cool to be Marriaged with the future Death God?"

I shook my head. "I can't be Marriaged with a soul I barley know because it's cool, sometimes you cant do what you want without consequences."

We danced slowly in silence, the song changed into an upbeat song and I broke away from Soul, to get swallowed up in the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance Part 3

Angel or Demon?

The traces of alcohol teased my tongue with burning sensations.

I wanted another drink, but I held my need back and decided to chat with Tsubaki a bit.

"Maka, your breath smells like alcohol," Tsubaki whispered.

"Oh, yeah I only had two caps full, don't worry I only feel a bit warm but not tipsy," I waved my hand.

"Good, we don't want you going home with a hangover," Tsubaki chuckled.

"I just recorded thirty minutes worth of Ox dancing," Patty announced, pulling a camera from her bra.

I'am not touching that.

"Hey, let's post it on YouTube," I suggested.

"Yeah, c'mon I think the computer room is open," Patty said grabbing my hand as we left Tsubaki to run off down the abandoned hallway.

Once we were in the computer lab, Patty was hacking onto Professor Stein's middle school account, sense the school computers keep a look on what sites students go on and YouTube was restricted. Plus Patty knew how to hack accounts because I taught her one day when I was at her house and she wanted to delete the baby pictures her mom put on Facebook and the shouts of cussing was distracting me from reading, you put the puzzle pieces together now.

When Patty had her YouTube page up she took out the SD card from her camera into the computer software and after ten minutes later of clicking and dragging, a new video at 11:55pm called, "The Dancing of Ox," was posted p on YouTube for all to watch.

Wait 11:55pm, I got to be at the railway.

"I got to go somewhere, bye!" I yelled, running out of the computer room at full speed. My black flats made an even beat against the floor tiles down the hallway of the school. It made me remember when in sixth grade, I was super late to class, so I started running, when Sid the P.E teacher stopped me and followed me to class to make sure I was walking.

But after sixth grade he never taught here, most rumors spread about him becoming a zombie, but that was unfathomable.

I don't know why, but at that moment it seemed really important that I gave Soul my phone number, which seemed ridiculous.

Once my feet touched the railway's concrete ground, I saw Soul with his hands in his pockets holding a cell phone.

Waiting.

It looked kinda cute, plus he came here early.

When he heard my footsteps he looked at me with that odd grin on his face. I pulled out my cell phone from a hidden pocket in my dress and we both exchanged phones. I quickly tapped in my number and name in the empty contact slot and handed the phone back to Soul who handed mine back as well.

"Here, let me get a picture of you for your contact," I said, holding up my phone to take a picture.

Click

"Hows it look?" he asked.

"Very cool," Soul gave a small smile at that, before lifting up his phone and taking a picture of me.

"There, now we both got pictures of each other on our phones," Soul said snapping his phone off and shoving it in his pocket.

In the distance the bell of the old church rang out through the city as the clock stroked twelve.

"I gotta go, I'v got friends waiting," I pointed behind my back.

"Yeah, someone has to keep BlackStar from being too arrogant.

"See ya," we both said in union, before heading in opposite directions.

And right now I realize.

It's officially Summer.

{A/N: So, how did ya like the story? Well I cant know unless you review!

-FireFlamz}


	9. Chapter 9: Devil?

Angel or Demon?

With the flick of my wrist, the omelet flipped up from the pan and landed onto the pan on its other side with a sizzle.  
>The only clothing I wore was my underwear and a long white button up shirt, with length that went down between my knees and thighs.<br>The sun was smiling through the window, making the day even more hotter.  
>Summer here in the state of Nevada was extremely hot, but at night time it went as cold as the Arctic Circle.<br>it was June 21, aka: Summer Solstice.

Since graduating from middle school, and I don't mean to brag, my bra size went from an A36, to a B36, which was a big deal, considering that I was flat as a board in middle school, so take that life!  
>My dad was gone during the summer, because he had Death Scythe duties in Miami Florida, which was like heaven to him, sense there seems to be nude beaches there. But he can only work there in the summer and send me money through the mail, even though mom already does that, but dad doesn't have to know that.<p>

Yeah life is pretty good for me, I get to wear anything I want. Before dad always made me wear something to cover my chest or legs, saying that angels should not let a man or boy see revealing parts of their bodies.

Angel, my ass.

It was like I was a caterpillar during school and a butterfly during summer. I wore shorts, skirts, low cut shirts ,tank tops, I even wore a pair of Liz's old daisy dukes with a bikini when our group of friends and I went to the pool then got some ice cream.  
>Liz would call me sex riot for all the revealing clothes I wore, but I honestly did not care.<p>

She could call me "Bunny" for all I care.

After breakfast, I went to my room, which was cluttered with clothes and books.

Today we were all going to meet up with Soul, BlackStar and Kid and hang out all day, then camp out in the desert, where we will shoot off fireworks.

I grabbed a red low cut tank top, a black bra, jean shorts and an olive green camisole from a pile and my closet.  
>If you were wondering why the camisole, well its because I don't want to show too much cleavage, so I just wear this under the tank top and I will still look sexy.<p>

Also during the summer, we decided to hang out with Soul, BlackStar and Kid more often. In time, we all just ended up hanging out allot and becoming friends, it's funny how people end up after they meet.

Once I was dressed I put on a black cap on backwards and grabbed my military styled backpack, that was packed for a night out in the desert.

And extra clothes.

I left the backpack by the shoes near the front door, where I put on some sandals and left out the door, locking the house up before leaving.

At the first stop sign down the block I saw Tsubaki in some sport shorts and a more upper cut tank top, waving at me. I waved back at her and ran to join her.

"Hi! Your starting to look like a cute succubus every day," Tsubaki greeted me.

I shrugged,"I'll take it as a complement."

We looked both ways down the street before walking across the road quickly to the other side and onto the asphalt again. Tsubaki hasn't changed so much during summer so far, but she did tell me she had grown an inch.

Once we were on Death street, Kid walked up and joined us.

Wasn't where he lives so comparable to the fact that one day he will become a Death God and he lives on Death street.

Hehehe...

"Hello Kid kun," Tsubaki greeted Kid.

"Hello Tsubaki, Maka," Kid said, not even looking at me.

Did I forget to mention that Kid has been grilling me about Soul?

At least he doesn't ask me that Marriaged soul question so often.

Over Death street we reached our meeting spot.

Burnt Tea.

The sound of the door hitting the bell echoed in the tea shop as we entered. Small shouts came from further in the shop and a waitress nearly ran back there, but stopped to come greet us.

"We have a table under the name of Maka," I told the waitress.

She gave us a nervous smile and led us back to where the shouting was going on.

Oh dear god.

BlackStar was on the table nose to nose with Patty, glaring at each other while Liz filed her nails and Soul just sat back looking bored.

"Look here! Girls are just as good as boys!" Patty yelled.

"Not if their against a big star like me!" BlackStar shouted back and before I could say a word, Patty grabbed his arm, flipped him over onto the ground and held his hands back with her foot on his back.

"..."

"Liz care to fill me in?" I asked, deciding to not get involved with the fight.

"Oh, I just put a coating on called tropical breeze, and when Patty started bragging about her karate medals and trophies, BlackStar said that they only gave them to her because she was a girl," Liz blew on her nails.

First thing I did was kick BlackStar in the stomach for saying that.

Second, was that I took the rope over by the curtains and tied up BlackStar, then gauge him with a rolled up napkin.

Third, I ordered some tea.

"Maka, you just gonna leave BlackStar like that?" Tsubaki asked a bit worried.

"No, I'll untie him when his order gets here," I said leaning back into the booth cushion.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kid said, leaning back as well.

"I don't know, anyone want to go to the pool?" Liz suggested, examining her nails.

"That's a great idea! I like playing shark in there!" Patty cheered.

Soul raised an eyebrow at me. A moment later I got a text from him asking what it was. I explained to him that it was this game Patty plays where she puts on this shark fin and chases people around.

I guess he was too scared to ask in person?

Once our orders got in I asked Liz to untie BlackStar, which ended up her using her sharp nail filer to cut the rope.

That thing was sharp.

We all drank tea in-between chatting, except for Kid, who was now working on his seventh cup of tea.

"Oh and there was this one time when Maka shouted ghost during a horror movie and the entire theater just panicked during the climax and ran out the door, it was so hilarious!" Patty laughed, she was talking about old memories of me.

"Wait, what about the soccer ball incident," Liz suggested.

"Oh yeah! There was this ones time-"

"Kill me now," I cut Patty off to say that abruptly.

"Come on Maka it was funny!"

"I almost decapitated you with a soccer ball."

"..."

"I still thought it was funny."

After we payed the bill, we all headed down to a swimsuit shop to get some swimsuits and towels sense non of us came prepared for the pool.  
>I went for a pair of black swim trunks and a gray bikini, hey I told you, I dress sexy in the summer.<p>

(at the pool)

The sun was hot and the water was warm at the most perfect temperature. I held my breath before sinking down to the bottom and swimming against the pool floor until I found a person with black swim trunks.

Soul.

I pushed myself up with momentum, and when I neared his feet I reached up and cupped his ankles before letting go and swimming back down. My oxygen level was going down, but suddenly without warning, I was face to face with Kid who waved at me. I tapped my nose three times and pointed up, before I resurfaced.

Kid came up next as I breathed for oxygen to fill my lungs, let it out and repeat the process.

"Hey, did any of you guys touch my feet?" Soul asked.

"No," Kid replied.

"Your just paranoid," I said.

"Of what?"

"Drowning."

"Ok bookworm."

And with that, Soul disappeared underwater. What happened next scared me, as a powerful tug from my leg, dragged me under the water's surface. I was dragged all the way down to the bottom when I saw that it was Soul, whom had just pulled me down here without warning, so now I can barley breath. When I started choking, I swam back up to the surface with Soul toeing me.

"What the hell!" I yelled once I broke through the surface.

"What's the matter?" Soul asked when he resurfaced.

"You, basically tried to drown me!" I accused him by pointing my finger at him.

"Me? No Maka I think your just paranoid about drowning," Soul grinned.

I got so mad that I smacked him over the head before swimming off to get out of the pool and go lay on my towel by a sunbathing Liz. My body was still slick with water and the towel was extremely warm and when I laid down the sun nearly burned my eyes.

"Hot boys coming our way at two o'clock," Liz said fanning herself with a fan.

I sat up on my elbows to see some very... Appealing looking guys walk over to us.

Ok fine, they were hot.

"Hello, I'm sorry but did it hurt?" one of them said to me.

"Did what hurt?" I asked.

"When you fell from heaven," he smiled winking at me.

I decided to play along. "Sorry I have amnesia, do I come here often?" I gave the boy a sweet smile.

"I don't know... Hey I just realized this, but you look alot like my next girlfriend," the boy said another pick up line.

This was kinda fun.

"Really? Well I can see the future."

"Really?"

"Yeah if you give me your name and phone number, I can see us on a date, but that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends if you got the fire department on speed dial, because you and I are firing pick up lines at each other like pyro maniacs," I smiled.

The boy smiled as well, and put his hand out in front of me. I took it in mine.

"I'am Josh, and you are..."

"Maka."

"Cool name, mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead, I don't bite, much."

Josh sat down and smiled at me.

"Your a very devious angel Maka," Josh commented.

"What about you? Do you just go around using pick up lines on girls?"

"Not really, to be honest your my first."

"But I'am pretty sure I still have my innocence, unless-"

"Not what I meant! Just that your the first girl I have flirted with."

"Ah, but I have to warn you on one little detail," I said with a devious glint in my eye.

"What's that?"

I leaned in dangerously close to Josh, till our noses practically touched.

"I'am not no angel, more like I have angels hanging around me," I whispered, just when a hand clasped onto Josh's shoulder.

The hand belonged to Death the Kid himself, who right now looked like the Death God right now, glaring down at Josh. Another hand went to his other shoulder, this time it was Soul, looking like a demon with his red eyes and sharp teeth snarling at Josh.

Josh is toast.

"Excuse us Maka, but we're gonna go have a talk with this guy," Kid said darkly as him and Soul dragged Josh back over to the boy's locker room by the shoulders. I laughed, waving at Josh, who would surly end up in the Obituary section of the newspaper tomorrow.

The two other hot guys ran away in fright of being the next victim, as there was a splash and in the pool I could see Patty's shark fin pop up in front of BlackStar who was talking to Tsubaki.

Isn't this a nice solstice day?

(at the edge of Death city)

After spending most of this long day at the pool and Burnt Tea, we had all went back and got our stuff and met up at the edge of Death city. The last person we were waiting for was Kid, until we heard a buzzing of a motor from behind us, did we see Kid, in a dune buggy.

"Dad let me borrow it for the occasion, so get in," he explained.

BlackStar and Patty ended up on the roof of the dune buggy, Liz, Tsubaki and I in the back and Soul got shot gun. I heard Soul and Kid whispering, but I could not make out the words over the motor. The desert seemed to stretch on for eternity, until we stopped on a flat place between two sand dunes.

We got out the tents as the sun's face mocked us with laughter we could not hear. I was shoveling a hole, when I hear BlackStar shout.

"I found and old truck! Yahoo!"

Curious, I stuck my shovel in the ground and followed BlackStar's cheering over a sand dune, to find him on the roof of an old, blue and rusty truck. I slid down the sand dune to get a better look.

"Hey Maka, look, we can take the doors off and can us em to surf down the dunes!" BlackStar said, and showed me by yanking off the passenger door by the hinged, like it was made of wet clay.

And that's when we started the dune surfing contests.

The winner, apparently, gets to share a tent with me, sense everyone wanted to bunk in my tent because of it was fifteen feet long and twenty feet wide and the last one down had to put up the tent.

Beats the hell out of just me putting it up.

If your wondering who I was rooting for, it was Tsubaki. Why? Because she likes to keep things clean, plus she's really good at doing braids, I cant make a french braid to save my life, though that would be a strange situation to be in.

Patty and Liz were not competing sense Patty really wanted to stay in the same tent as her sister, then decided to burry herself in sand, as Liz said something about hair and repainted her nails again.

You can't pick your friends.

Kid had his truck door alined perfectly symmetrical, Soul just slouched back with a grin on his face, BlackStar said that no one will beat him and something about a flip, and Tsubaki was just fixing the door so that it would stay on her feet.

We are such an odd bunch.

I started to count down.

"One!" Everyone got prepared to go.

"Two!" Patty found a dead beetle.

"Three!" and they were off.

Kid tried keeping his door to go down in a perfect line, but crashed into a rock and fell. BlackStar was in lead, but just when he was about to get to the end he did a back flip in the air, which ended up him sprawled out on the dune, with his truck door planted in the side of the dune. Tsubaki and Soul were head to head, even when they reached the end and stopped, it was a tie!

"That's is impossible it looks completely..."

"Symmetrical," Soul, Tsubaki and I said at once.

"Let me be the judge of that," Kid said walking over all sandy and holding a measuring tape.

After a tedious and impatient moment of Kid mumbling and measuring, he finally came to a conclusion.

"They are perfectly symmetrical, it's so beautiful," Kid began tearing up.

"So what now?" Tsubaki said, as Kid rummaged through his pockets.

"Why don't we all share the tent," Soul suggested, when Kid took out a camera and started it up.

"And let's make Kid put up the tent," Soul raised his hand up for a high five from me, which I gladly did, but made his truck door slid a bit.

Kid's happy infant look, while holding the camera ready to take a picture, froze. Then his face looked emotionless as we all heard the air come out of his mouth. Then Kid threw the camera on the ground and began smashing it with his foot angrily screaming about symmetry.

It was a bad time to ask him to set up the tent.

The sun was like it was boiling my skin as it hung in the middle of the air. I had changed into my gray bikini and daisy dukes, while putting on sunblock on my skin. When I was done I went to go find some food, but the funny thing was:

We forgot to bring any.

I ran over to Kid, who did not look affected by the heat at all.

Stupid Shinigami powers of his.

"Hey Kid can I borrow the dune buggy to go into town?" I asked sweetly.

"Why?"

"We forgot the food," I pointed out to him.

He reached into his pocket and dangled the keys in front of me. I snatched them quickly and began walking towards the dune buggy.

"Yo, where ya going?" Soul asked, he was sitting on the ground with out shirt on. I noticed that he had a long scar that went from one end of his chest and up the other. I decided to not look, to make it not seem rude.

"Town, we forgot food, wanna come?" I asked and Soul lifted an eyebrow.

"Your going into town wearing a bikini?... Sure I'll come," he said getting up and walking over to the dune buggy with me.

"Advanced warning, I drive like a maniac," I said once we were buckled up in the the buggy.

Before Soul could reply I put the key in ignition and pressed the gas pedal down, making the vehicle roar to life. I spun around fast and started following the trail Kid had made when we came through here. I could see the clouds of sand I made at high speed from the review mirror and excelled a bit more. Soul looked like he just saw how he was going to die and I laughed.

"Don't worry, never had I crashed a single vehicle in my life, except your bike, but I did that on purpose," I told Soul and he Relaxed back a bit.

Big mistake.

Just then I jerked right and went over a sand slope making us go airborne for a couple of minutes, before we landed back down with a thump.  
>Once we got to Death city, Soul jumped out and thanked Shinigami that he was spared. After I locked up the buggy, we went out looking through the market for something tasty. Soul said that BlackStar was a picky eater so we should just get him a can of dog food, which made me laugh. We were looking at fish when I noticed a familiar purple haired woman.<p>

"Hey Blair!" I called out to her.

She turned around and when she spotted me her tail and cat ears popped out of nowhere.

Blair does that when she's happy or excited.

"Maka chan!" Blair cried happily and ran to give me a hug, which ended up with the side of my face squished into her ridiculously large breasts.

Blair was one of the girls at a familiar bar and host club called Chuppa Cabras. You wouldn't expect me to be friends with a host girl like Blair, but she was the only girl who was not infatuated by my dad and instead gave him some lessons on how to treat a woman right. Those were the good years, until Blair spent a year away in California, that was the year mom walked out on pap and his cheating.

But Blair was back! She was back! I'am so happy right now.

When she pulled away she examined me.

"Maka, did you grow from last time I saw you? Get a boyfriend, make new friends, go up a cup size, get a boyfriend?" Blair asked animatedly.

"I grew three inches, I did make new friends and can't you tell I went up a size?" I asked.

The abruptly Blair reached out and grabbed my right boob.  
>Surprisingly this was not odd. Blair used to do this allot, wanting to know when I can get into a cup size C, so she can give me her old bras.<p>

Soul was standing there when this happened, which made it embarrassing, also considering the fact that Blair was doing this in public, but no one looked our way.

"Eh, it's like the size of when I was ten, maybe eight, but don't worry Maka, if your anything like your mother you'll go down two sizes in a couple of years," Blair said, finally removing her hand.

"Did I... Did I really just witness this?" Soul asked catching Blair's attention.

"Oh! You must be Maka's boyfriend!" Blair said and before I could tell her the truth, she grabbed Soul and gave him a hug.

And just like me his head was in Blair's breasts.

"First off I don't have a boyfriend, second I have a feeling you'll get blood on your clothes and third Soul needs oxygen too," I said noticing Soul beginning to struggle under Blair's grasp.

"Oh that reminds me!" Blair exclaimed letting go of Soul how had a nosebleed beginning to drip down his mouth.

"Not cool," he muttered sipping off the blood.

"How's Spirit and Kami's marriage? Did Blair chan's advice work?" Blair jumped up and down happily, but I gave her a sad and solemn look in my eyes and face.

"While you were gone mom left dad," I said somberly.

"No divorce?"

"No, but dad got an iron mark on his face for a month and mom took his ring, I think their going to do this new divorce agreement over email."

"Aw! Maka chan! A girl needs her mother!" Blair cried, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Ya know I feel really pathetic when you put it like that, Blair," I half said half muffled.

Blair let go of me, "I know! I shall be Maka's mother!"

I sweat dropped.

"Its not like she died Blair, she sends me postcards and says she'll come visit during the holidays, no need to worry," I patted Blair's head making her purr.

"Ok, but I shall stop by your house next Friday to see if you can fit my old bras, oops! I gotta go, my lunch break is almost done, see ya!" Blair said loudly before running off.

I dragged my hair back with my hand and sighed. "That Blair is going to have me go boobless if she keeps doing that," I said, rubbing my now sore breast.

"Who the hell was that?" Soul asked.

"Blair, she works at Chuppa Cabras, and is a magical cat lady," I explained.

"How you guys met must of been wacky," Soul commented.

"Not really, she was helping me get dad home from Chuppa Cabras one night," I shrugged.

"So, what would BlackStar like? Asian Mutt or Snouts and Kibble?"

( back at the sand dunes)

"Maka, why did you guys get canned dog food?" Tsubaki asked.

It was sunset here at the sand dunes and Tsubaki was making hotdogs and chile for BlackStar, sense he doesn't like hotdogs.

"It's for the "chile", Soul and I thought it would be funny to see what happens, don't tell him kay?" I explained and Tsubaki nodded trying to keep her kind look on her face.

As the sun began to disappear behind the sand dunes, I decided to climb to the top of one and watch it fade away into night. At the top it felt like I was in-between dawn and dusk, with a shadow line and a brighter shadow line crossed over till I was covered with the shadow line. It was so pretty.

I slid back down the dune to join Liz and Patty before dinner was ready to be served by the fire Soul made. I let Liz paint my nails while I had a very, er... Um, interesting conversation with Patty.

"And then the gay flying giraffe married the gay land giraffe and they lived in a pink bubble castle in the playboy mansion, and that was my day dream!" Patty cheered.

Oh so it was a dream, I thought it was about a t.v show.

"Come get it!" Tsubaki called, just as my nails dried and Patty stopped talking.

We ran over to the fire where we served ourselves, then sat down in a circle around the fire as the sky turned black.

"This chile is great Tsubaki!" BlackStar cheered, while Soul and I exchanged mischievous glances.

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Liz suggested.

"Oh! Me, me, me, me!" Patty said nearly losing her hotdog.

"Ok, Patty why don't you start?"

"Ok Maka truth or dare?" Patty asked with the look of the devil on her face.

I was going to do a dare, but Patty chooses the oddest dares ever.

"Truth," I replied.

"Is it true that you went skinny dipping in the public pool at night?" Patty asked and I frowned.

"Yes I did, but Patty you did it too," I said taking a bite out of my hotdog.

"Ok, Tsubaki truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, would you rather skinny dip in the public pool during the day or go streaking in a neighborhood at night?"

"Skinny dipping," Tsubaki answered a moment later.

"Ok, BlackStar, truth or dare?" Tsubaki asked turning to look at him.

"I'll take a dare anytime!"

"Switch clothes with me."

I nearly chocked on my food. Tsubaki was wearing a skirt with a slip and a tank top on, this will be too funny.

BlackStar blinked. "A star like me can handle the task so I accept!" he declared going over to his tent for the clothing exchange.

Several minutes later Tsubaki came back looking adorable in BlackStar's baggy combat pants and tank top, and for BlackStar...

Lets just say that I wish Kid didn't break his camera.

We were all choking on our own laughter that I did not hear my name.

"Maka! Truth or dare?"

"Oh.. Um dare."

"I dare you to kiss Soul, on the mouth."

Silence.

I can't do that and where the hell did BlackStar get the idea to come up with that? BlackStar was about to take another bite of chile, when I took it as an opportunity that could kill me.

"You know BlackStar a dare is a dare, I'll do it," I said standing up and Soul raised his eyebrow.

BlackStar stop commencing his chile eating to look at me suspiciously.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, by the way how's your chile?"

"Really good wh-"

"Because Soul and I put dog food in it."

Everything seemed to stop.

I faintly remember Soul standing up and BlackStar dropped his spoon.

Then all he'll went loose as Soul and I bolted up a sand dune with a furious BlackStar at our tail. As we went up and over I took the opportunity to grab a fist full of sand, turn around and pelt it into BlackStar's face, before running off with Soul.

"Ow my eyes!" BlackStar hissed, rolling back over the other side of the sand dune.

I when I reached the bottom I turned around for a brief moment before Soul grabbed me and headed over to the old truck that was left here. Soul and I stayed in the back heaving with adrenaline and a smudge of fear.

"That was a bold move Albarn," Soul said with a heavy voice.

I turned over to my back to look up at the sky.

"I just want to have my first kiss with someone I like... Not that I don't like you, I just meant-"

"I get the point," Soul cut off my blabbing.

The sky had tiny, million white stars that twinkled and glowed. A shooting star fell down and I silently wished for a person, anyone, who did not see me as and angel, just for who I'am.

"You are no angel Maka."

{A/N: So did you guys fall out of your seat with laughter? Well I hope it was as fun for you to read it as it was for me to write it.

Please leave a Review!

-FireFlamz}


	10. Chapter 10: Or an Angel?

Angel or Demon?

It took a while,(well thats a lie), to have BlackStar finally calm down...

After I Maka chopped him with a book I brought.

We were all giggly after we had dessert, which was a twelve pack of Monsters and sugar sticks. Patty smothered the fire with sand, so that we could have complete darkness for the fireworks. I pulled out three giant tubes labeled: Fire dragon, with a black string coming out of it and five packs of sparklers.

Kid, BlackStar and Soul went up a sand dune with them and placed them down, while Tsubaki and I were behind them holding the flashlights. Liz and Patty were on beach chairs, waiting for the fireworks. Soul passed out a match to Tsubaki and I, not trusting BlackStar with anything that can light fire.

Smart decision.

I took out my first match and strike'd the tip over a rock quickly, making a small flame in the air, which I quickly put on the lighting string of the firework and slid down the dune while Tsubaki and Soul quickly finished lighting the other two fireworks.

They ran down the sand dune with haste and threw themselves at me as the first explosion went off. After coming back up from the impact I saw three dark smoke trails leading up to the sky before-

BOOM!

Pink, orange and blue fireworks went off, leaving the smell of smoke in the air as more lit up the sky and the desert. Thats when Liz brought out the sprinklers out to everyone and we started running with nine unlit sparklers and a single lit one, out into the dark playing tag.  
>But we called it quits when BlackStar started blowing out his sprinkler and just tagging people in the dark without warning.<p>

We all went to bed with the happiest grins anyone could imagine.

(The next morning)

I felt hot.

Sooo hot, that it made my lower stomach turn in a strange way that did not bring me pain. There was something slick and warm covering over most of my body.

It felt really good.

So I snuggled deeper into whatever it was, feeling salvation.

I inhaled deeply, pressing myself even more I to whatever it was covering me. The smell smelt like the smoke from the fire and fireworks from the other night and something else, something I couldn't put my finger on, but felt glad to just smell it anyways sense it wasn't a bad smell.

I groaned, with the pleasure of comfort.

"Maka..."

I froze.

The thing covering me can talk?

I opened my right eye, only to look in the eyes of Soul.

Crap.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I backed away, but couldn't when I noticed that Soul had his arms around my waist.

"You really like snuggling don't you?" Soul asked, just looking calm and relaxed.

"Let me go," I demanded quietly, not knowing if Tsubaki was awake or not.

"Ten more minutes, your warm," Soul moaned, pulling me into his chest, that I know saw was bare.

I felt my heart stop at this close range. I haven't gotten this physically close to a boy besides hugging or swimming in the same pool and bumping into each other.  
>But this... Felt nice.<p>

I sighed with comfort and went back to bed, in this very cliched moment with Soul.

(Friday morning, aka: five days later)

"Maka! I'vv come to give you br-"

Blair was cut off as I opened the door and snatched her into my home.

"Maka! Good morning! I got some bras for you, I want you to go put them on and show them to me," Blair hopped twice, handing me a bag of multiple bras.

I blushed. "But Blair chan, cant I just wear a tank top and show you?"

"Oh Maka, don't be so shy and modest, we're both girls here!"

And with that I was shoved into my bathroom.

Great.

I began taking off my top and took out the first bra I saw. You see, even I get shy and self conscious about how I look, especially when I change into P.E clothes in the girl's locker room at school. Sure Blair gropes me every time I see her, but I learn to adjust to that, not this.

Oh god, right now you can practically see my halo and wings.

"Oh Maka chan! You look so sexy and squeezable in Blair chan's old push up bra!" Blair squeaked as I came out wearing Blairs C cup purple polka-dot push up bra, that fit like a glove.

I can't get used to this.

After the torture of walking around half naked, Blair left and I was in the last lacy push up bra, when the door bell rang. Thinking that it was Blair or one of the girls I answered it.

"Blair did you forget something..." I trailed off when the person I saw, was not Blair or one of the girls, but Soul Eater Evans himself frozen with what might happen.

I froze as well, before blushing and hiding my body behind the door with a new nervous edge.

"S-Soul, what are you doing here?" I said breaking the ice.

God this will be awkward.

"I wanted to know, if you were busy at one, I got a crappy Station Wagon that needs demolishing and I thought of you... Did I come at a wrong time?"

"Actually, ya sort of did, you see Blair just came over with bras... Well you can guess the rest."

"Oh well, cool, so ya want to come over la-"

"Sure!" I said cutting him off.

I was feeling a breeze in all the wrong places and it creeped me out.

"See you at one!" I said before slamming the door in his face.

(11:50 am)

The day was as hot as any other day. Today I was wearing short overall jeans and a plain black shirt under it. I had gotten a Popsicle from an ice cream vendor and began walking away when I spotted a little boy looking down at the small change in his hand sadly, near the ice cream vendor.

I went over to the little boy, who looked no older than six.

"Hey there," I greeted him.

The boy looked up at me with wide blue eyes and whispered a hello at me.

"You thinking about getting some ice cream?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't have much," the little boy said with a sad frown.

"Well what do you want? I'll get it for you," I offered and the boy's eyes widened even bigger.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, could I have an ice cream bar?"

"Sure, let me get it for you," I said, turning towards the ice cream vendor.

"Can I get an ice cream bar?" I asked and the vendor nodded, getting out a wrapped ice cream bar.

"Thats one dollar."

I gave the man the dollar, took the ice cream bar and gave it to the little boy.

"Thank you so much Miss!" the boy thanked me, looking so happy.

"It's no problem, my name is Maka, what's yours?"

"Tim."

"Well Tim all I ask you for in return is to just be kind to others like me ok, you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Miss Maka! I promise!" the boy said and in the distance I saw a woman calling out for Tim.

"Now why don't you go back to your mother, she's waiting for you," I gestured towards the woman.

Tim nodded and with that he ran off to his mother.

(1:35 pm, Soul's house)

My body dripped with clinging sweat.

I brought the heavy metal hammer over my head and smashed another new dent into this crappy Station Wagon. This time the blue paint rubbed off on the hammer, showing the scrap metal this junky car was made out of.

"Ha.. Ha, ha, ha," I breathed out loud feeling a bit tired and wishing that I still had my Popsicle from eleven this morning.

"Hey wanna take a break?" Soul asked over on the other end of the garage. He was working on his orange motorcycle to keep it in top shape and right now he looked like one of those greased monkeys.

Soul opened the mini fridge and took out two classically made, glass coke a colas. "Want one?" he asked.

"Sure," I said walking over and getting the bottle.

I placed the aluminum cap on a table next to me and yanked down on it, making the cap pop off and the soda begin to fizz up.

"Shoot," I said running to the built in sink as it fizzed over the edge.

When it was done fizzing, I took a long drink and set it down on the equipment table and sat down on one of the swivel chairs.

"So Soul tell me something," I began as he leaned into the fridge with his bottle in one hand.

"You a Weapon, or a Miester?"

Soul let out a low chuckle. "I'am a Weapon, which are you?"

"Hmm... I guess it's hard to say sense my dad is the Death Scythe of Shinigami and my mother was the Miester that wielded him and made him become one, so I guess I'am both... But I'am sure that I'am more of a Miester, thats for sure," I said.

"Why is that? Being more of a Miester."

"Because, I obviously did not inherit most of my dad's gene traits, thank god, besides I'am too much of a controlling type, so Miester fits me perfectly," I took another sip from my bottle.

"Yeah, it sort of does..." Soul trailed off.

"C'mon angel, let's get back to work."


	11. Chapter 11: Rising Suspicion

Angel or Demon?

Today, was my first day as a high school Freshmen at DWMA delinquent school.

I was still puzzled after the announcements from the principal. For one he was a Death God and he decides to be the principal of a freaking delinquent school, and he had to let Kid go to this school also? Kid was driving me nuts! Every moment during the announcements he would whisper about ridiculous symmetry of people like a girl calling other girls fat or ugly.

But that's not the worst part.

"Welcome to Crescent Moon class, this class is only for the worst students possible, my name is Professor Stein and this is your main class besides combat training and lunch."

Apparently Professor Stein found a new job over the summer and as a result to this oh so glorious day, all the Freshmen had to wear a tag that said Miester, or Weapon on them.

There was only two good things about this day so far.

It was lunch time and Patty had her laptop out, she was checking her YouTube account.

"Holly flying giraffes! This is freaking amazing!" Patty yelled, standing on her seat, holding up her laptop like it was a trophy.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well remember that video we put on YouTube on the night of the last dance of Ox dancing?"

"Yeah?"

"It got, ten point six million, five hundred ninth eight thousand six hundred and twenty two, hits!"

My jaw dropped.

"I-It got that much?"

"Hell yeah, and check out who's coming over here to sit with us," Patty pointed a finger in one direction.

Everyone at our table gasped at the most oddest sight ever.

Ox, was attending DWMA Delinquent school.

When he was in our range I coughed. "Ox, how the hell are you here?" I demanded.

Ox looked up at me with the most depressing look ever. "I don't know, I get called to the middle school during the summer, accused of hacking onto Professor Stein's account and posting a video of me dancing on YouTube and got sentenced here."

"Sounds like he's talking about prison," I whispered to Liz.

"Sounds like he got blamed for Patty's little video," Liz whispered back.

"Anyways, the people at the last table I tried sitting at, tried to steal my pants, can I sit over here?"

"It's a free country dumb ass, just don't try to be the star around here," BlackStar said, leaned back casually in his seat.

Ox nodded and with that, Kim had no more open seats around her.

I had noticed some people in Crescent Moon class from my middle school like, Thunder and Fire, Jocelyn and Hiro, though nobody cares for him.

At the end of the day our gang was walking home together, the first to head off was Liz and Patty, then Soul and BlackStar, Kid and then it was just Tsubaki and I. I looked over at my tall, friend with the kind eyes that I only saw flicker to a different emotion was that one time. I still haven't questioned her about it or even thought about it much, but right now I want to pick up my shovel a d start digging for answers.

Why were we all there at that school? What was the meaning for Tsubaki being there? I will find out what you are hiding Death God.


	12. Chapter 12: Detective Maka

Angel or Demon?

Today was detective work.

It was a mild Tuesday with regular dissections and note taking in Crescent Moon classroom, where all my friends and people I knew in middle school were in the same class as well.

Yup, today is the day I find out what was going on with Tsubaki and the arrogant BlackStar.

To me it seemed like BlackStar had something to do with the situation, because Tsubaki never, not once, give a look to a person she supposably, "just met," there's just no way. So today I sat by two seats over from BlackStar so that I could observe him.

He was as stupidic as a waste bin almost for the entire class time.

But he was passing a note. When it came my way the person said: Pass it on to Tsubaki.

Immediately I took the opportunity to, "accidentally," drop it, making it open, so that I could read it.

It said in scrawled out hand writing:

Tsubaki, we still meeting up near the closet storage room? -Black*

I quickly passed it on before anyone noticed. When it came back around I briefly read the reply for a moment.

When? And if so, wouldn't it seem suspicious? -Tsubaki

I passed it on again waiting to see BlackStar's reply. It came back around.

At lunch, no one would suspect a thing- Black*

Then after passing it on it came back for the last time.

Suspect? It sounds like we're the sexy version of Bonny and Clyde- Tsubaki

(lunch)

I watched Tsuaki like a hawk or a puma waiting to pounce.

BlackStar left a minute ago when he was done with eating.

I had this all figured out. I would wait fifteen seconds after Tsubaki left, so then I could quietly make my way to the closet storage room and bust them. Whatever is going on I wish I knew.

Huh?

When did Tsubaki leave?

Oh no I missed my chance! Now I got to chase after her!

I got up, threw away my lunch and jogged out of the cafeteria into the hallway with haste. When I neared the storage closest room, I felt uneasy. What if whatever Tsubaki was keeping from me was something she did not want me to find out about?

I got to take my chances.

I reached over and opened the door, just in time to see the biggest secret Tsubaki was keeping from all of us.

Tsubaki was making out with BlackStar.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fatefull Truth

Angel or Demon?

I wanted to say anything, but what would you do if you walked in on your friend in the middle of her secret make out session?

Do you slap her?

No I don't think so.

When they noticed that the door was open, the lip contact was gone and Tsubaki looked sacred and as for BlackStar... The idiot was in a freaking daze for crying out loud!

"Tsubaki..."

"Maka... I'am sorry you had to find out this way, so sorry."

"I just don't get how you couldn't tell me, but why and how did this happen? Tell me."

"Well it all started last year in January."

[FLASHBACK]

Tsubaki's POV:

I felt cold and tired, I had forgotten my jacket and important essentials for traveling home in the cold of the Nevada night. I wanted my jacket so bad, as my body screamed out for warmth and some salvation.

"Hey lady."

I suddenly felt something draped over my shoulders. It was a black jacket, I turned to thank the stranger, but to only see a boy my age with blue hair and a bit of a kind look on his face.

"You'll catch a cold out here, why don't you come in and have some tea?" the boy offered with a smile.

I nodded, for the need of warmth, was too strong to deny anymore.

I was sitting on the ground in a Japanese styled home, sort of like mine back in Japan.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked serving me tea.

"Tsubaki."

"My name is BlackStar, I would offer you something to eat, but to be honest I'am not that great of a cook."

"Do you live alone?"

"Yeah, my parents died when I was young, so its just me I guess."

"I would say sorry, but something tells me thats not what you want."

"Huh? I think I never met a person like you, plus by now I would be boasting on how I would surpass god, but I can't bring myself to say that around you."

Chuckle

"I'am sorry, but that was just too cheesy BlackStar, pick your words carefully around a girl, because I thought you were confessing to me."

BlackStar blushed like made as I laughed. "What? I was not confessing, I don't even know you!"

"Then would you like to?"

"Huh?"

"If you like, I could come over after school again and make you dinner and maybe you could get to know me if you like."

"I would like that."

[FLASHBACK END]

"-And that's how we met, and I kept coming over to make dinner and hang out with BlackStar, and in time, we just started going out. He's a really nice guy, really!"

"Ok, but while your telling me the truth, mind telling me how you did end up at this school."

Tsubaki looked down with a red face, before nodding.

[FLASHBACK]

"Ugh, its too crowded in this storage closest, we need to find a better make out place," BlackStar groaned as we tumbled out of the overfilled storage closet of Eater Middle.

"I think I have an idea, but we have to be careful."

(In the music room)

Body against body, with connected lips, I can't remember how I met BlackStar in the first place, in this moment.

If a person could be consumed in happiness, that was me right now. I thought to myself, maybe today I'll tell Maka, Liz and Patty about BlackStar and I.

Yeah, that would be nice.

My fingers were tangled up in BlackStar's hair, as I felt him lift my leg to have it wrap around his side. I moaned when he moved from my lips to kiss my neck. I hope he didn't give me another hickey, it would give out the surprise of telling my friends about my boyfriend, when they already guessed it by looking at my neck.

"Excuse me," a sharp voice echoed into the room and we froze.

BlackStar detached himself from me to turn towards the person who had just entered the room.

It was Miss. Azusa.

(principals office)

"Tsubaki, I would not expect sexual intimacy from you, more likely from your friend Liz, I thought I saw her with a bunch of guys during lunch yesterday, my my I should of expected it from her, but I just gue-"

"Shut up, dam it," I spoke darkly cutting off Miss Azusa.

"Excuse me but I was-"

"I don't give a dam," I began.

"You can't just sit there talking badly about one of your students like that, so fuck you if you think your all high and mighty, because your jealous of a students love life, while your sitting here behind this fucking desk, rotting away yours."

That was the first time I yelled or cussed at anyone.

And it felt good.

But is it worth it?

Maybe if I knew that all my friends and my lover were going to DWMA delinquent school, I would of done this sooner.

Because I don't want to loose my family.

[FLASHBACK END]

"..."

"Yeah you should of seen her Maka! It was so awesome and Miss Azusa was all dumbstruck, it was hilarious!" BlackStar cheered.

"Are you mad at me?" Tsubaki asked.

I gave her a smile, before hugging her.

"I'am just so glad that you told, that's all I wanted to know," I said.

When we broke away from the hug I grabbed Tsubaki and BlackStar's wrists.

"Well, let's go tell our friends so that you two don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

( in the cafeteria )

"WHAT!"

Everyone had a shocked face as they all said that at once.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner everyone," Tsubaki said bowing.

"BlackStar, I'am your bud, your suppose to tell me when you get a hot girlfriend," Soul said shaking BlackStar by the shoulders, even though...

BlackStar was still in his dumbstruck/lovestruck daze.

"So, does this basically explains how you ended up at this school?" Liz asked.

"Actually we got caught during a make out session, then I cursed at the principal for saying bad things about Liz," Tsubaki explained.

"You cussed at the principal... For me?" Liz asked and Tsubaki nodded.

Then Liz attacked Tsubaki with a hug. "You are such a great friend Tsubaki!

That was us, without a Weapon nor Miester, we were just friends, like a family.


	14. Chapter 14: The First Solo Mission

Angel or Demon?

"Soul, you want to practice with me?"

"Sure, so all you do is -"

"I already know how to do it."

"Then prove it."

"I will."

I reached out and grabbed Soul's hand, just as his body glowed and I ended up holding him in his weapon form. I was surprised that his weapon form looked so similar to my fathers, like the grim reapers scythe, from picture books.

I held up the scythe and twirled it around in my hand before bringing it down in a sharp, cutting motion.  
>Then Soul went back into human form.<p>

"Told you I could do it," I said proudly.

"Heh, well what I don't get was how we didn't get shocked with each others soul waves," Soul wondered.

"Maybe its because we only did it for a short amount of time," I suggested with a shrug.

"Albarn!"

Oh great its-

"Lord Shinigami requests an audience with you," Sid said.

Yeah remember what I said about the rumors of Sid becoming a zombie? They were true, so he became the combat teacher at DWMA delinquent school.

"Ok," I said walking out of the matted out room, avoiding the sharp blades of others practicing the simple task that I had just done with Soul.

( in Shinigami's office/weird place where he meets people )

"Hi ya Maka!" lord Shinigami greeted with his funny voice and wearing his cartoon skull mask.

"Hello lord Shinigami," I greeted bowing.

"Well Maka, it has been a long time sense I have seen you, when Spirit brought you to the school on accident."

"Oh, sorry about that incident, but Shinigami, what do you want to tell me?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot, I want you to take a very important mission in the Himalayas."

I leaned in to listen more for details.

"There is a nearly Kishined human at the base of the mountain, I want you alone to collect its soul and bring it back to me," Shinigami explained.

"But I don't have a Weapon."

"Trust me you don't need one Maka, just think of it as an evaluation."

"Well if you say so."

"Good, you will leave at midnight, have a good Kishin hunt!"

( on the base of the Himalayas )

It was cold.

So cold that it nearly froze the saliva in my mouth.

What was lord Shinigami thinking? A Miester is nothing without its Weapon, unless...

That means lord Death thinks I can attack using my soul!

But I can't, BlackStar can, so maybe lord Death got the wrong person.

O turned around to go down the mountain and contact lord Death, when a figure was standing there. It looked like a short teenager, dressed to work out. I saw his eyes, they looked mad and bloodshot, his nails were long and sharp and tipped with blood.

The Kishin.

All of a sudden he was gone, but I was wrong on that, so wrong.

I felt something crash on my head and I fainted into darkness.

( a normal POV on the situation )

The boy had disappeared and reappeared behind the girl and head butted her with as much force that knocked her out.

The Kishin boy was liking his chops at how the girl's soul must taste like, the texture or even how it looked hovering over her body so helplessly.

The Kishin began running over to the girl about ready to strangle her, when all of a sudden she was up again with closed eyes.

How could this be? The Kishin thought.

I swore I just knocked her out!

Just then her foot lodged on his stomach, so the Kishin held it there, thinking he should break it, when abruptly the sound of a blade being unsheathed cut through the air. The boy looked down in surprise, to see a long black and silver blade coming out of the girl's leg, slice right through his stomach.  
>Then she brought her hand up, with another blade coming out from her arm, sliced his body in half, pulling out her foot with the momentum.<p>

The only soul that floated over a dead body that day, was a Kishin egg.

While back in the Death God's office in a particular mirror, the Death God himself, watched as Maka killed the Kishin and fell back down onto her back to rest.

"It's her," the voice of the Death God's visitor said.

"Indeed just like the witches claimed," the Death God responded.

"So, do we tell them now?" Spirit, who was by the Death God's side, asked.

"No, we shall wait and see their decisions and who they chose as their partners," the guest said and Shinigami turned towards his guest.

"You are right, Tezca." 


	15. Chapter 15: The Story

Angel or Demon?

My chest felt like it was melting slowly like burning acid was spread across my chest. I could not move my right arm, just my fingers and shoulder that was connected to it. The outfit I wore to go up the mountain was still on me, except for the boots and my hat that was on the floor now.

I wondered what happened up there, why didn't that Kishin eat my soul? Did someone save me in time, if so who?

There was so many questions and times to ask them, but right now I need to get up.  
>So that's what I did, I sat up in my bed, noticing that there was a cast around my arm along with a sling. Now how am I going to keep an A in combat class?<p>

I stood up a bit shaken at the sudden cold the creeped up my legs and against my back, but I did not go back to bed. It seems that I was in a resort, when I opened the door and looked down the hallway. I walked down one end of the hallway and found myself in the commons of a ski resort. And guess how was there.

Thats right, my group of friends, who almost broke my other arm in the bear hug they all gave me at the same time, except for Tsubaki and BlackStar. Apparently Tsubaki fell asleep on BlackStar and BlackStar did not want to move her.

Go figure.

"Maka! Maka! Maka!" Patty jumped around me like a rabbit.

"We were all so worried, but not as much as Soul, he kept wanting to go look for you, and the rescue team thought he was your boyfriend and and!" Patty started talking so fast and rapidly that I could not understand her.

"Pause," I said pointing at Patty, who stopped in the middle of her loud speech.

I turned to Liz, "Mind explaining?"

"Ok, so apparently lord Death was watching the whole thing go down, called us in to go get you, only Tsubaki and BlackStar got you because Patty fell, but Soul wanted to go find you and almost got lost. When Tsubaki and BlackStar got back they said that the Kishin was dead and had the soul kept safely, as for you well your arm broke and you have been sleeping for two in a half days, in the ski resort since."

I nodded, "Anything else?"

"I have a date with a cute Swedish skier tonight."

"Well, I'am so glad you were able to get a date without trying."

"Yeah I was so- Hey!"

I laughed. "Lighten up, I'am trying to make the situation happier here," I nudged the slightly mad Liz.

"But what I don't get is why lord Death sent me here without a weapon and how that Kishin was killed..."

"Looked to me like it was sliced by some sort of blade," BlackStar said.

"I think I can help," a new voice emerged the conversation.

We all looked in the direction of the voice, to see none other than Kim herself in a long parka, knee high boots and carrying a black fire lantern, that looked familiar... Then the lantern glowed and instead it was Jocelyn in light clothing then the rest of us.

"Maka, I think I know why lord Death sent you out here, but first don't think of me any differently when I tell you this," Kim begged, holding my left hand in hers.

"I could never think of a person differently by words only by actions," I said looking into Kim's eyes, the same eyes that gave me alcohol at the last dance and the same eyes that I looked at when I first talked to Kim.

Sure we weren't as close as Tsubaki and I, but Kim was a friend.

"Thank you," she said and let go of my hand.

"Now tell me," I said.

"Everyone, I'am a witch."

Tsubaki woke up at that moment, catching what Kim said.

"Twenty years ago, lord death was about to slay three witches, they were dripping madness across the world. Their names were Medusa, Eruka and Mizune, and like I said, was about to slay the three witches, when all three of them told lord Death that sense they knew that year would be the year his son would be born that they will put a curse on him and six other kids yet to be born with a curse that could only be undone by the fabric of love and if his son could become friends with these six kids, would his curse be lifted. But the witches were smarter than that, so Medusa made a child of melancholy madness named Corona to stop this curse from being lifted. Then Eruka planted a demon in one of the kids, so that it would be difficult to befriend lord Death's son. But the last witch Mizune did something different. She put a demon and an angel in one of the kids, not for any purpose, but because she saw what the kid's fate was and had pity among that child, then she mad a child as well, one just like Corona, but had a different fate. Which was to kill the madness of Corona and befriend her. This child of Mizune was named Kim and that's how all of our stories started."

We were all quietly digesting all this information, except me, I was already excepting it as it is.

"So... Where does this lead us? What is this curse Kid and the others have?"

"The curse, was that a Kishin egg now lays inside one of your souls, not all of you have it just one of you, the rest are cursed with never finding the love to break half of the curse, unless by Marriage of the soul will it break half the curse, but they have to be accurate and once that happens you all can find love, but that still means that the other half has to broken in order for the Kishin egg to disappear and it will also be the best opportunity for Corona to strike, and I will get that skinny bitch, I almost got her once, but she is really good at being hidden."

"So what your saying is that if only one of us had commenced in Marriage of the Soul then the curse would be lifted?" BlackStar asked.

At that moment, Kid made his appearance by my side and I gently pushed him away, but just then I saw BlackStar and Tsubaki have that conversation with their eyes again. What were they... Oh no they are not seriously going to-

"Everyone, Tsubaki and I will try it."

And with that BlackStar linked hands with Tsubaki and the ceremony of Soul Marriage began.


	16. Chapter 16: The Bloody Past

Angel or Demon?

A pale yellow glow surrounded around Tsubaki and a bright blue one covered over BlackStar. With only their left hands linked up in front of them, we saw two orbs floating above their finger tips the color of the glow around them. It was so beautiful and a rare sight to see the Marriage of the soul take place before my eyes.

Suddenly black vine like markings appeared on Tsubaki's cheeks and moved down her arm and jumped onto BlackStar, making him jolt back in time before the markings had caught ahold of him.

No, not this.

The glowing stopped and the soul Marriage ceremony was over, leaving us all flustered and worried.

"What the hell was that?" BlackStar exclaimed in shock.

The markings were still on Tsubaki's skin. I saw her look down at them before looking back up at me with tearful eyes.

I knew what was going on.

Before I opened my mouth o say anything, Tsubaki ran out of the ski resort.

"Tsubaki!" BlackStar called out, ready to run after her, but I held him back.

"Tsubaki!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at BlackStar.

I was heaving from containing BlackStar back.

"Just shut up and stop struggling, Tsubaki never old you about it did she?"

There was silence from BlackStar.

"Did she!"

"No, every time I ask her about the marks she won't tell me," BlackStar said.

"Then let me go talk to her and bring her back so then she can tell you herself," I said, slamming BlackStar into a chair and heading out with no shoes on.

[FLASHBACK]

I was the happiest seven year old in the world.

I had three best friends, a mama and papa that loved me and a Siberian husky/wolf dog named Violet. I was walking over to my friend Tsubaki's house with Liz and Patty so that we could play. Patty was dragging her stuffed giraffe on the ground, Liz was pretending to be on a cell phone with her barbie doll makeup mirror and I was holding the leash to Violet, who sometimes let me ride on her back, but today I felt like walking.

"I hope Tsubaki's brother Masamune doesn't bother us again," I thought out loud.

"Don't worry, if he does I'll beat him up, hahahaha! Patty laughed.

When we neared around the corner I saw Tsubaki in her backyard facing someone.

"Hey Tsubaki!" I called out and just then my blood froze.

In front of her was her big brother Masamune, his arms were black blades of his Weapon form and stood there advancing on towards Tsubaki.

[FLASHBACK END]

"Tsubaki!" I called out, spotting her under a tree.

She was sobbing quietly, I raced over to her and threw my arms around her neck, shushing her.

"I can't...-I can't tell him Maka, I don't know what he will think," Tsubaki cried.

"Why don't we tell him the same story that we told the police?"

"No! I can't lie to him, I can't do the ceremony of Soul Marriage if I tell him a lie, please Maka, just let me cry now."

[FLASHBACK]

Just then I let go of the leash, as Violet jumped over the fence and jumped on Masamune, tearing up his shoulder into a bloody and gory mess. Masamune ended up on the ground, being dragged into the woods by Violet, but not before stabbing Tsubaki in the leg and dragged her along.

I did not know what to do, so I turned towards Liz and Patty who looked terrified.

"I'am going after them," I declared, trying to feel brave.

"But Maka, Masamune is older, faster, stronger and he's a Weapon, you can't go in there, let's get help," Liz said, tugging on my arm.

I pulled my arm away from her grasp. "You saw what I saw, Masamune tried to kill Tsubaki, and Tsubaki is our friend, I'am going wether you try to stop me or not," and with that I unlatched the gate to Tsubaki's backyard.

"Then I'am coming," Patty said as I heard her footsteps follow.

"If Patty is going then I'am going as well for her safety," Liz said walking over to me and I opened the gate.

"Guys," I said.

"If anyone dies then get help."

[FLASHBACK END]

"Tsubaki..."

"Maka, I think I'am read to tell him," Tsubaki said with a sniff, looking up at me with a tear stained face.

I ran my hand down her cheek affectionately.

"Thats my girl."

[FLASHBACK]

We ran through the forest clumsily until we came towards a clearing and gasped.

Tsubaki was on her knees and Masamune had his blade arm raised ready to strike. He slashed down, but a flash of gray jumped in front of Tsubaki and ended up sprawled on the ground.

It was Violet.

"Violet!" I cried, running over to my injured dog, petting her blood stained fur and feeling her heartbeat slow down.

"Your the greatest dog ever," I whispered as I saw my wolf dog's purple eyes close.

My sorrow and mourning was cut short by a maniac of a laugh.

And it wasn't Patty.

"You all are idiots, weak idiots! Hahaha!" Masamune laughed at us.

"I'am stronger than you all, human souls are the best to eat and you," he pointed his blade at Tsubaki, I inched over to Liz and Patty, holding one of their hands in mine.

"Once I kill you, I get all your Weapon forms, don't worry I'll put it into good-"

Just then he stopped as a soul bullet hit him in the ear.

"What the hell! Oh it's you, I'v heard about you, you think your all that because of your mother and father huh?"

"Just shut up and die!" I yelled, cocking Liz and Patty in both hands, while they were in their Weapon form.

The Thompson pistols.

I shot him in the neck, receiving a woot from Liz and a laugh from Patty. Just then I felt a shock come from both pistols, but I kept holding on tightly, shooting another soul bullet at Masamune.

Then Masamune was in front of me, bringing down one bladed arm, so I used Liz's hilt to block it. His other arm came down, so I used Patty's hilt as well. It felt like I was trying to move concrete, as Masamune put pressure down on the hilts.

"I got admit you got good aim, but you are still weak," Masamune said, mocking me.

Just then, I felt a wave of power surge through me and a bright orange glow came off my body and then, I was able to lift up Masamune's blade arms up cocked the pistols at his heart and-

Slice

What?

A blade came out from where Masamune's heart should be. He coughed up blood from his mouth and smiled like a gory demon at me. I screamed and dropped Liz and Patty onto the ground, stumbling back and landing flat out on my butt.

The blade came out, then slashed Masamune in half. He fell down and behind him was a terrified looking Tsubaki with a blade arm with Masamune's blade. Liz and Patty returned to human form and fainted, but as that happened black smoke came from Masamune's dead body and headed towards Tsubak, who transformed her arm back to normal.

Wanting to protect my friend, I got up and ran over to Tsubaki, giving her a hug to protect her as the black smoke tried to get to her body. It felt like my back was on fire, Tsubaki and I were screaming in pain. When it passed by Tsubaki had black vine like marks up her arms, legs and up to her cheeks.

And in her blue eyes, I saw me, with the same markings.

[FLASHBACK END]

"So, that's what happened, so now the demon sword my brother has is a part of me," Tsubaki explained.

I was glad she did not mention me getting singed along with her by the weapon transfer.

"Tsubaki, I don't care about the past," BlackStar said, holding Tsubaki's hands with his.

"I'll only care if it interferes with our future, we'll keep learning these things about each other from now on, right now let's have our Souls get Marriaged," BlackStar said looking into Tsubaki's eyes.

The ceremony was beautiful like before. Except this time both couples had black markings over their bodies as a blue string wrapped around Tsubaki's left ring finger and a yellow one wrapped around BlackStar's. When it was done, I felt something tug and pull in my chest. It felt odd and strange, the feeling of my heartbeat became irregular, felt odd and unusual.

And when I saw Soul, it went all haywire and I couldn't breath, it was like I was drowning.

I ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face and pulled up my shirt to see if it was still there.

The ever lingering mark of the demon sword Masamune left on my thigh.

Proving that I was apart of the demon sword.

[FLASHBACK]

"Yes officer, my dog was killed by Masamune after my dog ripped his throat, causing him to stab himself and slice himself in half because of the madness," I answered, before I was let go from the questioning to go see Liz, Patty and Tsubaki in the forest. There was a hole and a box near the hole.

Patty held her giraffe that had gotten blood from when Masamune was killed. She placed it in the box. Liz placed her barbie doll makeup mirror in next, Tsubaki put in her shoes and I put in Violet's leash and collar she wore that dreadful day. We latched down the box, placed it in the hole and began baring it, swearing that we would never tell the truth to anyone, and if we did, we would have to dig up the box and keep the items as painful memories.

To remind ourselves that we were apart of that murder of Masamune.


	17. Chapter 17: Dug up

Angel or Demon?

We were head to toe in black, and I was shoveling away at the slightly eroded ground. Once I hit the box, I dug with my hands till I pulled out the wooden box. Patty was trying not to cry, because she had missed her childhood stuffed animal, even if it did have blood on it.

Liz and I brushed away the dirt from the seams and the latch and finally opened the box. On top was a pair of Tsubaki's old and small, grass stained shoes. Next was Patty's stuffed giraffe, that now had dried blood smeared across its face, but Patty still held it close to her body, just like she did when she was a kid. Then Liz took out her barbie doll makeup mirror, surprised that the glass did not crack and fixed her hair, using the mirror.  
>Then I reached in next and pulled out Violet's old purple collar and matching leash from the box, with some of Violet's gray fur on it.<p>

But it did not remind me of the sadness that day, because seeing my dog die, made me be brave and wield Patty and Liz in the first place and try to block Tsubaki from being cursed with that demon sword that was now apart of her. We filled the hole back up with the dirt and put our items back in the box, so that we don't have to be carrying around these things like lunatics.

I thought back to that day at the ski resort, about Kim's words about the curse. I had to avoid Soul on daily basis after that, I couldn't look at him without having a heart beat that went faster than three hundred thousand miles per minute. Before I used to not see boys as people I could go out with, but now I have been constantly thinking that, but just with Soul.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I want that no love curse back, it used to keep me calm and non flustered around Soul.

Maybe I was the kid who had the demon put inside them, for wanting to not feel love like this.

Was I that cruel?

"Miss Maka!"

Suddenly I was hugged by a familiar looking boy, when I noticed that it was Tim.

"Hello Tim, have you been kind to people like you promised?" I asked as Tim hugged me tighter.

"Yes I have Miss Maka! I want to be just like you, well as a boy, but not as a girl," Tim said so cutely.

"Aww, Maka who's this little guy?" Liz cooed getting a better look at Tim.

"This is Tim, Tim this is Liz," I introduced them.

Tim detached himself from me to look at Liz with big eyes. "Is she your friend? Miss Maka?" Tim asked.

"Yes she is."

"She's very pretty," Tim commented.

"Aww, I should be saying that about you," Liz said patting Tim's head as he smiled.

"Hey Tim, we're going to the park, do you want to come join us?" I asked and he nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, let's go," I said, grabbing Tim's hand and walking over to the park with my friends trailing me.

"Miss Maka, can you push me on the swing?" Tim asked running towards the swings and pointing at them childishly.

"Sure thing, get on," I said and with that I was pushing Tim on the swing, until he said he was fine, then I started to just rock back and forth on my own swing.

"So Tim what do you want to be when you grow up?" Tsubaki asked, once we were done with the swings we were sitting on the clean grass in a circle.

"Just like Miss Maka!"

"So you want to be a Miester too?"

"You mean those strong people who defeat the bad guys with their Weapons?"

"Yes."

"Thats so cool! I defiantly want to be like Miss Maka, when I grow up!" Tim said excitedly.

Suddenly I saw BlackStar behind Tsubaki, with his hands cupped over Tsubaki's eyes.

"It's the man of your dreams," BlackStar said in a sing song voice.

Tsubaki gasped in a fake way. "Johnny Deph!"

"No," BlackStar removed his hands from Tsubaki's eyes to sit in front of her. "It's me!"

Behind him Soul was walking towards us and I decided to turn my attention to Tim, instead of my heart beat or wandering eyes.

"Miss Maka, who's that blue haired boy?" Tim asked so cutely that Liz let out another aww.

"That's BlackStar he's my friend and a Miester too," I explained, and just then Soul came and sat down next to me with his left arm slung over my shoulders casually, making sure his arm did not touch my cast too roughly.

"Oh, and who's that?" he asked pointing at Soul.

"This is Soul, he is also my friend and is a Weapon," I said.

"Is he your Weapon?"

"No."

"Then is he your boyfriend?"

Just then my face heated up.

"No, I told you he's my friend," I said, feeling my pulse go quicker and get more flustered.

"Ok good, because when I'am older I want to be Maka's boyfriend," Tim said before hugging my waist.

Eh?

What should I do? I don't want to crush his spirit by saying I already like someone!

"Oh really?" a new voice came into the conversation.

Guess who it was.

Press A if you think its to be Spirit refusing Tim's proposal and dragging Maka home

Press B if you think it's a vicious Kid, about to have a showdown with Tim

Or Press C if you think it's Yogi bear looking for food

If you pressed B, you are correct!

"I'am the one who will be Maka's-"

I cut Kid off by punching him in the face with my left fist, sense I did not have a book on me at the moment.

And Maka wins the showdown!

"I will still be your boyfriend one day Maka," Kid said before resting his head on the ground and started to recover.

( Sunset )

Soul, Tim and I were the only ones left at the park. We were walking around with Tim, who had one hand around my left hand and the other around Soul's.

"Tim, do you like motorcycles?" Soul asked the happy looking boy.

"Yea, their so cool! But not like Miss Maka," Tim said, suddenly letting go of our hands to hug me again.

Up ahead I saw the same woman from the day I met Tim, looking around the park a bit worried. When Tim stopped hugging me I mad him face me.

"Ok Tim, I think your mom is here to come get you, I'll see you some other time ok?"

"Ok Miss Maka!" and with what was said and done, Soul and I were the last people at the park.

"Ya know," Soul said after some time of silence.

I turned to look at him, he had that grin on his face that showed his canines again.

"Your boyfriend is quite the ladies man huh?" Soul said teasingly and I felt my face heat up in anger.

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey, at least you get a younger man, but he is a bit too short," Soul said and I turned to face him, we stopped walking.

"And he can't even beat Kid, poor little guy."

"Why do you have to be a jerk!" I said seething.

"I don't know, maybe its me being a jerk that makes you more attracted to me than Tim and Kid."

"Not true!"

"Then you like Tim or Kid?"

We were in each others faces now, without knowing it.

"No! I mean who I'am attracted to does not concern-"

Then it happened.

How could I be so dense or blunt to not know that it would of happened. Do I want it to not happen?

Maybe.

All I know is that I like the feeling of kissing Soul.


	18. Chapter 18: Demon Kiss

Angel or Demon?

Excuse me for the sudden outbursts that will be happening in my mind, for future references.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!

I could not stop kissing Soul, it was like something was possessing me.

Yeah, its called Soul's lips, dumbass.

I wanted to touch his hair or do anything than be a rag-doll and just stand there. Then I felt Soul's arms wrap around my waist and bring me pressed up to his body.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, Lord Death? Yeah, can you stop me from going insane right now!

I felt his sharp teeth pull on my bottom lip, drawing my mouth open and I moaned.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, I was an IDIOT! Why can't I be quiet in this situation?

I heard a groan from Soul and his lips were now against my neck, nipping at my skin and tasting it with his tongue. I wanted to hid under a hole in embarrassment, as I let out a louder moan and another one, more quieter.  
>I felt him suck on a piece of my skin and I moaned and moaned, wanting more, I felt no better than the men who visited Chuppa Cabras for pleasure of flirting or maybe hooking up with the host girls. Except for Blair, she never hooks up with people that way, only at bars, that's what she told me anyways.<p>

Ok, I have to end this now and salvage the pieces of Soul's and I's friendship from falling into the hands of freaking Cupid.

"Soul," I said softly, making him stop to pant against me ear.

"Say my name again," he breathed.

"Soul... We need to stop this now," I said, pushing him at his chest.

His face left my neck and stepped back, that's when I saw his eyes. They weren't his eyes, last time I remembered that they did not glow like a hellhound's eyes, like fire. I felt a bit threatened by it and maybe even scared. I stepped back and Soul saw my face, how it must of looked scared and confused.

Soul's eyes went back to normal, in realization that I was being scared by him, but he looked more surprised than me.

"Shit, I thought I could control it," I heard Soul mutter.

Then he was gone, leaving me with my unquestioned answers. I wanted to scream for him to come back and tell me, but I couldn't, because I was paralyzed in the spot I stand. When I could move, I started walking home.


	19. Chapter 19: The Band of Madness

Angel or Demon?

( Normal POV )

The stage was shinning from the previous waxing it had done the day before. The shabby bar had a group of rough bikers, some alcoholics and a particular pink haired teenager, holding a katana secretly on her belt loop of her jeans.

A shy girl with pink hair peeked a curious eye out from behind the red curtain and sighed. She had recently had made a band called, Demon Blood with her partner Ragnorock and a small shy girl, like herself, named Ire who had only a patch of magic unlike Corona, who contains so much magic in her body that it hurt to use it.

Ragnorock was on drums, Ire was on bass and Corona was on electric guitar and vocals. Corona never knew her purpose in life, she was born without a mother and never knew love because she was raised by Ragnorock, who showed Corona the bad in the world, how people used the good emotions of others to get what they want.

So thats all they did in Corona's eyes was that they did good things for the benefit of themselves. Corona knew that the owner of the bar only let them perform because it would bring the benefit of customers into his bar to buy drinks so they can listen to us. But we are using him too for publicity, so we get what we want, and the owner gets what he wants.

All in all we use each other.

"Pink shrimp, come on and get ready!" Ragnorock yelled at Corona, who almost stumbled forward in surprise.

The skinny girl got behind the micro phone by the small blue haired girl Ire, who was quietly going through her lines on her bass guitar. Corona quickly put her black electric guitar strap over her body and adjusted the micro phone up. Behind her on his stool holding drum sticks at the ready at the drum set, was a black haired, buff teenager with an X tattoo near his left eye, was Ragnorock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we give you Demon Blood," the announcer said as the curtains draped back to reveal the punk rock looking band.

Before Corona let out the first note to the beginning song a surge of violent madness shot through her as Ire gave a Cheshire smile.

Then all hell broke loose as Corona began with her guitar.

"I'am falling, down into my shadow, I'm falling down into my shadow. Holding my breath the deadly night is waiting," Corona sang the first verse.

The girl with pink hair, began to look pissed off as she saw Corona. The pink haired girl in the audience was a light magic user, that means her magic was used to heal and is used for good. This girl's name was Kim.  
>She put on her magic glasses that let's her see who is a witch, wether or not if they are using soul perception. Around Corona was a type of magic that was not her's, it was ugly and sickening to look at.<p>

Kim snarled and waited for the performance to end, so that she could get Corona for using that kind of magic.

( behind the bar after the performance )

"That bastard, he cut us a hundred, we are not performing there again Corona," Ragnorock complained.

"Its good pay, we get to practice and keep our equipment there for free and our name gets good rating, so don't complain Ragnorock," Corona said to the angered Weapon.

"I'll give you a good rating," then all of a sudden, Kim came out from the shadows with her katana out.

The blade glistened against the street lights, as if it was made out of light.

"Corona, I shall kill you for using that kind of magic!"


	20. Chapter 20: The Meeting

Angel or Demon?

This was my second, "Sick day," at home.

I wanted to avoid Soul, so I was mapping out a plan and options for school hours and when we hang out and...

Screw it, I should just talk to him and ask what the hell was up.

I was good at doing that.

I was in my bathroom washing my face, but when I looked up at the mirror, and met the face of the Death God himself.

No literally, I can see his cartoon skull mask in the mirror.

I blinked twice.

Oh thats right, I almost forgot about lord Death's ability to talk to people through mirrors.

"Good morning Maka!" the Death god greeted me.

"Good morning lord Death," I said blankly.

"What is it do you want?" I asked.

"We are have troubles with your friend Kim here and I think you and your friends should come down here, we have something to discuss," lord Death explained.

"Wait, is Kim ok?" I said with a worried tone.

What happened to Kim?

"She is recovering from some wounds made by magic, but the importance is for you to come to my office, sick or not Miss Albarn."

( In lord Death's office )

I burst through the doors and ran down the knife like archways to the end where I saw the rest of my friends at, but my eyes were on Kim. My sling nearly teared off as I ran up to hug her, in attempt, with both arms.  
>When I let go I got a good look at Kim. A bandage was on her right cheek, her hands were bandaged up and there was bandaging up her left leg.<p>

"Who did this?" I demanded and Kim put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sh, it's ok, lord Death will explain it all, please calm down Maka."

I looked down sadly. "I can't just calm down all of a sudden, thats like telling fire not to burn."

"Come on," Kim draped an arm over me and walked us back to my group of friends.

"Ok, before we break this thing down, does anyone want tea?" lord Death offered, holding out a steaming kettle on his white cartoon hands.

Silence.

"Anyone?"

"Sorry we're late friend," a new voice filtered into the room.

We all turned around to see the new comer, or should I say new comers.

It was Miss Azusa from Eater Middle, Mistress Marie from Meister Academy for girls, my dad and a man in a suit, wearing a head of a stuffed bear.

"Tezca, Yumi, Marie and Spirit, so glad my four Death Scythes could come for this momentous occasion!" lord Death said, putting down the kettle.

"Why would we not come? We're still your Death Scythes even after some of us retired," the man with the bear head said, as the four of them took their spots beside lord Death.

"So now we shall begin the meeting."

"As Kim said about the curse was true, but by an abrupt Marriage of the Soul, part of the curse is broken, which means your hearts are unfrozen from the clutches of the curse, which means it would be easier and more difficult to obtain the friendship most of you hold with my son," Shinigami explained.

"Most of us?" I muttered.

"There was one detail Kim left out, not only would the friendship between my son and you all but the friendship between all of you as well, must be intact, as to say, linking friendships shall be required."

"But lord Death, what happened with Kim?" I asked.

"Kim found Corona last Sunday," lord Death said in a serious tone.

"From the detail we gathered, Corona must haven inherited Medusa's magic, but something is dripping madness into her mind and guiding her to come in-between us trying to break the curse."

"A girl with melancholy madness, and the girl who shall kill Corona's madness, that means Kim has to find whoever is doing this and kill them?"

"You are correct Maka, that's where you all come in, we had discovered that Corona plays in a band, at a bar called The Dawg, your job is to investigate the people around her and in the crowed for three days when she performs, see if there is anyone who looks like their using magic, then get some information on them before telling Kim to go in for the kill."

"Any questions?"

I raised my hand up, before stepping forward and bringing my hand down.

"Lord Death, what happened up in the Himalayas, who killed that Kishin?"


	21. Chapter 21: An Explanation from Death

Angel or Demon?

A moment of silence pasted and I couldn't take it anymore.

"It was my mission, and I deserve to-"

"It was you," lord Death said, both cutting me off and making me back off in surprise.

No it can't be me.

"BlackStar said that the Kishin was sliced in half, and incase you haven't noticed I went in without a Weapon."

"That's where you are wrong, you had a Weapon with you, or should I say inside you the whole time," Shinigami said.

I stepped back and tapped at lord Death. I know what he was saying and I did not like it.

"No, no, no, that's not possible, they told me my body couldn't endure both blood inheriting, if I did that then my body would be in a body cast right now!" I said, fighting back with my words, even if my words meant no point right now.

Lord Death reached out and grabbed my left arm, pulling up the sleeve of my jacket.

"My, my, I was hopping that you would be older before this happened," lord Death shook his head.

Down on my arm, the black markings were there again and on the palm of my hand was a single black line.

What did this mean?

"You can't escape the mark Masamune left you Maka," lord Death said and I wanted to flee at the memory.

"Lord Death I think you made your point," Spirit said uneasily.

"When the demon spirit passed through you that day, it triggered your Weapon genetics to move and be used only as a self defense mecagnizim when your being attacked while non conscience. But sense you and Tsubaki are not related by blood, the demon sword is eating its way out of you, sense there are some of it left inside your body. Unfortunately you will die when there are fourteen lines on that hand, sense your body is built up on the demon blood for the support and-"

"Shut up, so far what I'am getting right now is that I'am going to die, even if I have faced Death itself in many forms before, it does not faze the situation at hands here. Thank you for answering my question," I said, trying to get my composure back, I didn't want to end up freaking out and asking when there will be fourteen lines on my hand, or how they got there.

"Anyways, back onto the situation-"

I blocked out lord Death's voice as I took my spot next to Kim again. I looked down at my arm, the markings looked like they were mocking me with my fate.

Bastards


	22. Chapter 22: Observations

Angel or Demon?

( day 1 )

"So Maka when you die can I have your red hat that reminds me of a hat?" Patty asked obnoxiously as we weaves around the crowed bar.

"Patty! Don't be so rude!" Liz scolded her sister.

Like any other bar, this one smelled like booze and vomit, or maybe both mixed together. The stage was set and our group was out on the watch for any suspicious acts around the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen we present to you, Demon Blood," the announcer said.

The curtains were pulled back, on the stage was a gangly looking girl with pink hair, wearing shredded jeans and a t-shirt, in front of the micro phone with an electric guitar. Next to her was a small blue haired girl on bass and behind them was a buff, black haired teenager, with am X above his eye, behind the drums.

I was guessing by Kim's very "vivid" description, that the pink haired girl was Corona.

The music began

"If the flame of the united souls points at your chest, is a resonance stronger than words being heard now?" the boy on the drums sang into the micro phone and Corona echoed the lyrics back, while playing the guitar.

Just then I saw a flicker in the bass player's eyes. It drove me crazy to know who was doing this to Corona right now, that and much more. It kept driving me mad!

Wait, no. The magic being used to drive Corona mad right now, must be leaking into the crowed, but how? I noticed a small trace of light across the cord that connected the bass player's bass into the amplifier. Maybe it was the influence of the madness.

"What do you think of the excuse for meeting each other by chance? I was charmed touching the minutes of the wounds of that moment I'll surely get used to them. There are lies and disguises. Kicking the twisted world together with you, I want to see the end of this likely to break trance. If I don't do it alone, the hand I grab will be too kind to me," Corona sang out as the boy in the drums stopped singing his part to let Corona into the limelight.

I was in a trance by her voice. It was melodic and strong, so strong, I could never sing like that, but before me this girl, who I knew nothing about, was singing her heart out on stage for others. But her voice sounded so sad, I guess that's why she was called the melancholy of madness.

From the corner of my eye, I caught Kid in the same trance, but it looked more like admiration and affection. That was a surprise, considering that Corona was not symmetrical and Kid only showed affection towards people with symmetry.

Life is odd.

Then the band switched to another song.

"Its true... We're all a little, insane. But all is so clear, now that I'am, unchained," Corona sang eerily, giving me chills down my back.

I just wanted to stay there in my trance, but I had a mission, and I will get it done.

( day 2 )

Another brilliant performance came from Corona's band as we all investigated desperately. Tomorrow was our last day to look for anything and we wanted to get things done now. I kept one eye on stage and another on the crowed. I saw some glowing from the cord connecting to the bass and the amplifier again, this time I kept an eye on the bass player.

The bass player was a small girl with blue hair and every so often I would catch a flicker in her eyes towards Corona and whisper something under her breath that was not apart of the lyrics.

( day 3 )

This was our last day here and my brain was working like crazy to stay out of the madness and to find the person leaking out madness to Corona and the crowed. I had asked to borrow Kim's glasses for the occasion and was looking around the bar with them on. Let's see, witch, witch, witch, being charmed by a witch, witch, hellhound, witch.

Either there're allot of witches or this thing is jacked up.

Then I saw it.

The speakers sound waves were giving off soul wave lengths, laced with black madness. The particular speaker was connected to an amplifier, which was connected to the bass player's bass, glowing with the dark magic used to make artificial madness, that could suppress real madness from the mind, Kim explained that to me. Most of the waves of madness were directed to Corona, seeping around her as her body soaked it all up like a sponge.

I elbowed Tsubaki in the arm and got her attention.

"Look at the bass player's guitar," I said, handing the glasses over to Tsubaki.

"Its giving off madness magic to Corona," Tsubaki said in amazement.

"So we found our target?" BlackStar asked.

"Yeah, were going after the bass player."

[the songs played in this story were the following: Resonance, aka the other soul eater theme song, but in English. And Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence]


	23. Chapter 23: Battling Mandness Part 1

Angel or Demon?

"I'll take the bass player, you guys just stop others from interfering got it?" Kim snapped, holding up her katana.

"Yes mam!" BlackStar saluted.

"Ok, now be quiet!" Kim hissed as the back door opened.

"Jeez, I swear we keep on getting payed lower and lower each day! When are we gonna make it big Corona?" the black haired boy that played the drums said as the band walked out of the back entrance.

"When there's people who can't understand the language of jerk, remember that agency that would of singed us, if you didn't keep asking for more money and groupies," Corona said.

"They were gonna pay us fifty percent."

"Yeah, but we could of eventually find a better producing agency once we got the tracks out, what do you think Ire?"

"I'am just glad were still in a band and making money," the bass player said.

Then Kim walked out of the shadows holding up her katana out.

"Oh its you again, want to get beat up again?" the boy asked, moving towards Corona, who held out her hand to him.

"I won't loose this time I got some friends," Kim said, and that was our cue to come out from the shadows all six of us.

"Oh my, Ragnorock," Corona looked at the boy.

"Way ahead of you shrimp," the boy said, before locking hands with Corona and a bright light emitted from him as he transformed into a long black blade with a white stripe running down the middle.

"Don't worry we got your back," BlackStar said as he now held Tsubaki in her first Weapon form.

"Yeah we got this," Kid said, he was holding both Liz and Patty in Weapon form as well.

The way we divided up partners was simple.

Kid whined about having symmetrical Weapons and BlackStar said that Kid can't touch his girl.

It really works out on my plan of avoiding Soul.

Not.

Soul just stood there in front of me with an outstretched hand.

"C'mon, don't go ditching me because your a Weapon and a Miester," Soul grinned.

"Sorry, no I can't," I shook my head with an out beating heart.

"Maka, stop flirting with Soul and get moving!" Liz yelled from her Weapon form.

"Shut up Liz, or your soul is mine," I said threateningly.

"Ugh, all these voices are saddening, they don't even know how depressing this is," Corona said and we all returned our attention to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Corona! That doesn't sound like you at all!" the sword yelled at Corona, behind her Ire was giving maddening looks.

"Kim, I think the madness is taking over Corona's soul, might want to get to that now," BlackStar said.

Kim nodded. "I'am on it!"

Kim ran forward, pressing her katana against the concrete building, creating sparks to drop from her blade to waterfall onto the ground. Then, using her katana, Kim catapulted upward, holding her sword up in the air, ready to bring it down in time to hit Ire.

"Die bitch!"

Clang!

Corona was using her Weapon to protect Ire against Kim's blade. She pushed back and Kim was pushed up and landed a few feet in front of us.

"Ugh, you bitch, I will kill you for using Corona like that!" Kim yelled coming back at Ire, but Corona was in the way.

Cling clang!

When Corona was about to block Kim with a hit from Ragnorock, BlackStar used the chains of Tsubaki's Weapon form to hold back the sword.

"Your mine!" Kim yelled, bringing the katana to slice Ire's body in half.

Was it over?

Then Ire smiled, before her body vanished.

"Hahahahahahaha!" a manic laugh filled the air.

Ire was on the garbage bins, cornering us around her and on the roof tops, looking over us.

They were an army of Ire.

"No way... Which one of you is Ire!" Kim yelled frustrated.

"We are," all of them replied with a giggle.

"You all left out an important thing Eruka did that day she died," the Ires said in unison.

"She made me to be Corona's madness."


	24. Chapter 24: Battling Mandness Part 2

Angel or Demon?

"What?"

"Well to be exact, I was born and raised by her, but I'am tainted by madness more than my mother's hipp-ity hop frog magic," one of them stepped out to explained. She disappeared by Kim's blade.

"So your all just illusions," I breathed.

"Yeah, but we can still hurt you, madness is a funny concept to understand, maybe that's why you guys think of anything you can't understand evil," another one stepped out to tell me. I punched her in the face and she disappeared.

"Thats my girl," Soul said slinging an arm around me.

"Don't try getting on my good side, I only said I can't use you because of my arm here," I lied, waving around the cast.

A girl tried to attack me, but Soul was there with his arm turned into a blade, sliced the girl.

"Then we'll just have to watch each others backs then huh?" Soul said with a smirk.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Thats the Soul I know.

"It won't matter what you do with your pretty boyfriend, we can still use Corona to our extent," they said together again.

"She is a very good witch like her mother and as long as she retains resonance with Ragnorock, I control him as well, plus..."

They trailed off to point at Corona.

"We already left the madness mark on her soul, she is consumed with madness so deep that no one can reach her, maybe she'l be the next Kishin, wouldn't it be wonderful. Imagine it, a Miester with a demon sword and magic that could suppress Medusa herself, as the next Kishin! Hahahahahaha!"

When the Ires were done laughing and pointing they stopped. "Your all dead!"

Then they attacked.

Waves and waves of Ires. Kid shot and dogged like mad, BlackStar was enjoying himself, Kim kept slashing away while trying to dodge Corona.

"Maka!" Kim called out as I kicked another Ire.

"If she's still controlling Corona then that means she is still here, use soul perception to find Ire and maybe they will all go away!"

I nodded in understanding. I focused really hard as my vision went dark as I looked through the crowds of Ires. I can see Soul's soul, Kim's, Kid's, Patty and Liz's, Tsubaki and BlackStar's soul, even Corona and Ragnorock's, but no Ire.  
>When I decided to give up I spotted something funny. It was a dot, fuzzy and purple like a witch's soul.<p>

"She's not here anymore, but I see something like her soul in one of these guys!" I reported.

"I think she left a part of her soul in one of them to still give orders to Corona, maybe if I kill it then the illusions will disappear! I yelled.

I felt Soul grab my right hand and transform into his Weapon form.

"Go run to where it is and kill it, I'll clear the path!" Kid said and I nodded.

I began running fast. The purple dot was getting better to see as I heard gun shots and the clanging of swords. I felt like I was blind, whenever using soul perception everything becomes pitch black and all you can see is the souls around you. I let the perception sight fade away, and I saw my target.

Slash!

It was all over now.

Or was it?


	25. Chapter 25: Battling Mandness Part 3

Angel or Demon?

Soul went back to being Soul and grabbed the small part of the soul and ate it.

"Ugh, portions of a soul never satisfies."

"Never satisfies you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'am just saying, its not every day you get to eat a witch soul, even if it's a portion," I said, playing dumb.

"Guys we got another problem!" Kim said stressed, trying to push Corona's sword back.

"Corona won't snap out of it!" Kim yelled.

"She was consumed in madness," I whispered, as an idea formed in my head.

I began walking up behind Corona and when I got in distance I touched two fingers to her back and concentrated. If this didn't work out I'am toast. Here I go into Corona's soul mind.

Everything was black.

It was like being in soul perception again. So dark and sad feeling. And cold.

I wish I had dressed warmly for the occasion.

What occasion? Going into someones soul?

"You came in here?"

Then Corona appeared in front of me.

"What do you want from me? I already gave you a fight, you must be very greedy," Corona said.

"I only want to help get you out of the madness," I explained.

"Would you receive money in return if you do so?"

"No."

"Would you gain a secret love's attention?"

"No."

"Are you trying to get publicity for looking like a hero?"

"No."

"Then I don't know what you would want from saving me, it's pointless."

"There is one thing."

"What?"

"Getting the satisfaction of helping a soul."

"Your very odd and I don't even know your name."

"Its Maka and I know your Corona."

There was a dead silence through the air in here.

"Then I'll let you help me, it does get lonely in hear and very hard to sing without anyone to sing to," Corona said.

I grabbed her hand and we were out of there.

I dropped down on my knees down onto the dirty ground breathing heavily. Corona was on her knees too, facing me with a non somber face anymore. She had dropped Ragnorock on the ground and was even more out of breath than me. Corona almost toppled over, but I grabbed her shoulders and rested my forehead on one of her shaky shoulders.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"No problem," I responded.

"Thank you, Maka."


	26. Chapter 26: Ragnorock

Angel or Demon?

"So Corona was consumed by the madness and Ire got away?" lord Death confirmed.

"No, Corona was saved from the madness by Maka`s soul crossing, and, Ire got away," Kid corrected.

"Maka, that was a dangerous move, don't do it without my consent," lord Death said to me.

I nodded. Soul crossing was indeed dangerous, only a professional Miester, like my mom, can use soul crossing to pull people out of madness. It required complete and total focus and energy, that was why I was out of breath when I got out.

That was the dangerous part. If you loose focus you could end up with your soul trapped in with the person`s soul.

"But unfortunately Corona seems to have acquired magic from Medusa and sense we have no time to see if she holds Kim`s light magic, I`am afraid we have to-"

"Shut up. Don't you. Dare hurt Corona," Kim seethed, getting up in lord Death`s masked face.

"You didn't care if I used light magic or black magic, you judged me on destiny. Well if Corona`s destiny is to be slaughtered then your mad! Why should I be the only exception! I demand you let Corona live, I don't care how many purity checks I have to do on her to show that she has light magic, because she is one of us," Kim pointed at the wide eyed Corona who stood near her dark haired companion.

"Looks like your plead is shown right, Ragnorock," lord Death said directing his face towards Ragnorock.

Ragnorock shuffled over to lord Death with hands in his pockets. Lord Death gave Ragnorock a high five like they were best friends. Kim stepped back in shock. We all had gaping mouths and an aghast look on our faces.

"Everyone, this is Ragnorock, he is my spy Death Scythe from Bolivia, he has been watching over Corona ever sense we found her in the orphanage when she was three," lord Death said with his cartoonish voice.

"But, he is like our age," I said baffled.

"Ragnorock let me do some of my powers on his body so that he would look exactly 20 years younger when he was 27, but still be able to grow, so that way he can try and blend in normally, your thirty now?"

"Thirty four," Ragnorock corrected.

"Ragnorock," Corona said somberly.

Corona looked so sad with her eyes misted and red with coming tears.

"So it was a lie, I can handle that, but Ragnorock," Corona said like she was floating out of this dimension.

"Ragnorock taught me about life, so I cant say he isn't still like a big brother to me, and I just want to," Corona stopped and sniffed loudly as a single tear dropped from her eye.

"Thank you," her voice sounded so hurt.

I knew what she was feeling and thinking. That it must hurt to think that what ever thing the person you thought you knew say something about themselves, could be just a lie, because they were only there because of their job. They could tell you about themselves, but would it be true or false?

Tsubaki gave Corona a hug and shushed her quietly, with her natural caring nature of her`s. Corona cried quietly a bit more and we let her have her silent tears.

"Dry the tears shrimp," Ragnorock said, striding up to Corona.

"You still my annoying sister," he said pinching her cheeks lightly, making her frown and smile at the same time.

"Now Kim," lord Death said as Ragnorock cheered up Corona.

"I want you to do the magic check on Corona, I still want to keep tags on things around here, in the time being we must work harder towards the linking friendship, sense something tells me this wont be the last time Ire will strike."

"You are dismissed, students."


	27. Chapter 27: Coronas Smile

Angel or Demon?

"Salt, cross, dove feather, holy water.." Kim listed off the items on the table.

It was a Friday and we were having a giant sleep over at my house. Spirit left to go drink, which meant that he had a room reserved for when he goes when he's wasted. It was also a giant girls only sleep over. We had Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Kim, Jacqueline and Corona.

Plus we were going to do the magic check here as well, thats why Kim is listing off weird things.

"Ok now, we must let the evil eye brew till it gives off a purple smoke, then I can start the ceremony outside," Kim said, bounding back towards the group.

"So, what do we do till then?" Jacqueline said a bit bored.

"Why don't we do some karaoke on my Wii?" I suggested.

Soon we were laughing as we were choosing a song to sing, when I suggested that Corona and I do a duet.

"Yeah, I really want to here Corona sing I heard she has a very good voice from Kim," Jacqueline said getting pumped.

"Yeah let's do it, ok Corona just sing the words on the bottom that are purple and I'll do the red ones ok?" I instructed Corona as the picked song was loading.

"Ok," Corona nodded, holding the micro phone in one hand and the Wii remote in the other ready for the song.

Then it began.

"We are the crowd We're c-coming out Got my flash on it's true Need that picture of you It's so magical We'd be so fantastico," Corona sang the first verse so perfectly.

"Leather and jeans Garage glamorous Not sure what it means But this photo of us It don't have a price Ready for those flashing lights 'Cause you know that baby I," I sang.

"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi, Baby there's no other superstar You know that I'll be your Papa-paparazzi Promise I'll be kind But I won't stop until that boy is mine Baby you'll be famous Chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi," Corona and I sang together.

It was fun to just play around and sing duets with friends or solos. Soon we were outside with the porch light as our beacon shinning around us as Kim poured out a salt circle around Corona and put a cross necklace on her and made her hold a dove feather in one hand and a crow feather in the other.  
>Kim poured some holy water into the pot that was smoking a violet color. Then she place the pot on the salt line and had Corona place her hands up above the pot with one of Kim's hand above Coronas and another on below her's.<p>

"Thy witch, please show your true magic before us, feather of light and black whichever dwells within the witch come forth," Kim said.

Then the purple smoke began to blow up covering their hands in purple, and then the smoke turned red before withering down to a light lavender and disappeared and in Corona's hand where the dove feather was, was a purple one instead.

"Huh what is this? I got the crow feather, but the dove feather turned purple, strange..." Kim drawled off in thought.

"Maybe Corona doesn't us the light or black magic," Tsubaki suggested.

"Yeah, but when I felt Corona's magic, I could not tell if it was black, but it gave off a smooth natural tone of bravery," Kim spoke holding the crow feather up.

"Tomorrow I will inform lord Death of this and suggest a search with Corona for the magic she holds, but until then let's clean up and go play some games kay?" Kim suggested and we agreed.

As I was sweeping the salt off my porch I kept looking over at Corona. What did she want to do? What was she thinking? Maybe if I let her have a good time for tonight then maybe she can smile and I wouldn't need the answers for all my questions.

We played on the Wii till 11:00, baked three dozen batches of cupcakes for no reason, and played truth or dare until we fell asleep one by one, and before I passed out on the couch I saw the rare smile from Corona.


	28. Chapter 28: Oxs Confession

Angel or Demon

( Kim's POV )

"Lord Death, I propose that due to the conditions of the mystery of Corona's magic that Corona, my Weapon Jacqueline and I go search for the origins of this unknown magic Corona posses," I said standing there in the middle of the death room.

"Hm, I would allow it, but wouldn't going into witch territories be dangerous for two young witches and a Weapon? Hmmmm, Tezca I suggest you go with them for security purposes," lord Death said, facing the man with the bear head.

"Yes lord Death,this will be a great opportunity to make new friends!" Tezca cried out joyously.

"But lord Death, sir we are capable of taking care of ourselves, we have been on missions before this one," I butted in trying to prove my independence.

"I'am pretty well aware of this Kim, but we can never be too careful, Ire might try to pull Corona back into the madness without you knowing it, we can't be too cautious Kim."

I crossed my arms stubbornly. We didn't need that stupid Death Scythe, Corona and I have magic and Jacqueline is just as good as any other Death Scythe. But I can't continue my arguing like this, I had to pack up for destination uno.

The witch territory in Russia.

( Maka's POV )

I was going to miss Corona. She was like apart of our group, Patty and Liz dressed her up and talked about rockstars, her and Soul liked talking about music (one of Soul's interests I didn't know about). Her and Tsubaki were neutral, she even got along very well with BlackStar, apparently their minds of matter match up in silly conversations. But Corona and I's relationship as friends was very close, she talked to me about her childhood and other personal things. Besides our relationship as friends, I did caught her talking to Kid from time to time, but it was hushed and secluded.

When we were at the airport bidding her farewell, Corona took out a slip of paper and handed it to me.

"Its my phone number, so we can keep in contact, just remember to say that it's you so I'am not so confused when I see an unknown call number," Corona explained and I hugged her tightly.

"You do know we are going to miss you so much," I whispered and I felt her nod into my shoulder before I let go.

Then I turned to face Kim and Jacqueline. Kim was glaring at the man with the bear head, while Jacqueline was saying good bye to Kilik, Fire and Thunder, who also came with Ox, to say good bye.

"Hey Kim," I said, making her look over to me.

"Go easy on the vodka, it may be illegal here, but don't use it as a free pass in Russia ok?" I said making her grin and put her hand up to hive me.

"I'll promise, if you don't loose your v-card sister," Kim spoke as we slapped hands.

"Oh, is that a challenge? Because I would end up winning sense I'am such an innocent angel."

"Yeah the angel that defines all the naughty things in this world."

Kim and I ended up laughing together in a wonderful harmony. I'am going to miss them all so terribly.

"Friends! We must go now!" the bear headed man called out to us.

Kim was about to leave with a good bye, when Ox jumped in front of her.

"Get out of my way Ox, my flight is going to leave," Kim said irritated.

Ox mutter something incoherent and that's when they had a whispered conversation, that was hard to decipher, when all of a sudden Ox was leaning into Kim. Sense the ten of us were behind Kim at that moment, only our imaginations matched up to the thought on what they were doing, as we gaped at them.  
>When Ox leaned away, Kim slapped him on the face, making Soul say, ouch, for effect. Then Kim grabbed Ox by the collar and kissed him on the cheek, where she had just slapped him, making his face go fire hydrant red. Kim walked up ahead leaving us baffled until she turned around to face a, over the moon, Ox.<p>

"Next time confess more strongly, like your kiss," Kim winked at Ox before facing us and waving as she fled the scene in a rush, leaving us shocked to our wits ends.


	29. Chapter 29: Repunzel and the Krumper

Angel or Demon?

I would love to tell you the details on how word spread around DWMA about Ox's, "hot," confession to Kim, and how he was grilled out by guys who teased and pocked fun at his crush. But it had gotten to a point where no one cared anymore, and so do you...  
>Anyways, it has been an agonizingly slow week, as summer began to drip in through the seems of nature and I was still a Freshmen, without a Weapon, Tsubaki already partnered up with BlackStar, Kid had Liz and Patty as Weapons sense they liked to tease him about his OCD from time to time, that and Kid wanted symmetrical Weapons.<br>I began avoiding Soul only when needed, this pain in my chest won't go away, and it gets worse every time I see him or even think about him, so I'am just going to try and avoid it all.

"Maka? Did you hear me, I said that we should go to this club I found, were people do all sorts of dance battles, you wanna go?" Tsubaki said, snapping me back into focus.

"Oh, um sure, I could use the excitement," I replied half heartedly.

"Ok, just meet me at the abandoned train stop a nine tonight, ok?"

"Yeah sure," I said.

Ugh I had to be in bed at nine and it was a school night, wait this would be great, papa still thought of me as his little girl, I wonder what he'll think when he hears me come home at midnight. I cracked a grin at that, I almost forgotten my whole purpose of being here at this school, but having a destiny and having two black lines running across my palm and all can be distracting.

( Nine )

"Good night dad," I said loudly as I closed my bedroom door behind me and locked it shut.

I went through my summer clothes and found a dark gray baby doll, a black jean jacket with some dark blue jeans and a black belt. After changing, I lifted my window up, greeting the slightly warm April night air, sliding myself out my window to climb the fire escape.  
>My James Bond sneak out was a success, I thought snickering while walking into the night. The moon was the only witness to my sneak out, with it's face all smiling and bright.<p>

The abandoned train stop, used to be a train stop here in Death City, but due to a certain Kishin incident, we had to say goodbye to a train from ever coming by again. The tracks now were littered with many people, mostly teenagers, filling the empty tracks with pumping music that even got my hips moving around with excitement to dance.  
>There were circle groups of people surrounding two people, who were dancing like animals. In the distance I saw a familiar frame of Tsubaki bobbing her head while looking around until she spotted me.<p>

"Hey, you came, I thought you were just ignoring me," Tsubaki said with relief.

"I don't ignore people like that, only people I don't like," I grinned at her.

The whole night I just stood there looking cool while others around me danced their hearts out, like savage beasts. Like I explained way back, dancing is my mortal enemy, so being here was not a big parade for me. Everyone here danced like water, so fluidly and flexible, that I envied them. Why was I here in the first place, did I really want to show up my dad, or did I just come on natural instincts? Who knew?

***

The night was still going strong at ten and I was bored. I couldn't find Tsubaki as I was engulfed in a crowd of bobbing dancers. All they were doing was bobbing their head and making small dance movements, while I was confused and dumbstruck. Sweat and the rust on the rails of the train track, was the aroma around me, that and Axe body spray and some other mixed up perfumes. I tried pushing against the bodies around me, but they must of miss interpreted my actions, that I wanted to go in the, one of many, dance off circles.  
>I was alone and stumbling as a nervous mess in the circle, with a guy all dressing in baggy pants and all black clothing. As that person danced, I turned around and tried getting out of it like mad. But people kept pushing me back, urging me to dance.<p>

"No, let me out!" I said in frustration.

"C'mon girl, dance, do ya thing," a guy in the crowd urged.

"C'mon, show us what ya got, pigtails," the dancer said.

Oh no. No one calls me pigtails.

I turned on the guy in the circle whom called me pigtails, and swung at him. He bobbed down, came back up, I swung with my other arm and he repeated his actions. He lifted up his leg to kick me in the head, even though he made it too obvious, I ducked and dove over to the other side of him. He turned around.

"I didn't pin you as a krumper girl," the guy said as I threw punches and kicks at him.

Wait what was krumping?

I used a low kick, and the guy flipped backwards, like he was dancing. He got up and made a hand gesture. I was about accept it and advance on him, when a hand clapped on my shoulder and held me back. I looked up at the person who's hand was intruding my fight when I froze dead in my tracks.

Soul.

"Stay here," he said coldly, guiding me to the sidelines.

"Yo bro, why you go interup'in our battle, ya her boyfriend or something?" the guy asked with hands in his pockets, with a stupid look on his face.

"Just shut up and battle," Soul said, throwing a punch at the guy, but as usual he dogged with a head sweep to the opposite side that Soul tried punching him at.

Then it started. It was like a street fight, but with dance moves. And Soul was good. Then the guy went down to a low kick, and Soul stepped up to put one foot on his back and jump up, avoiding the kick, making the guy land face first into the dirty ground.

"Next time don't act so rude to a girl who doesn't want to battle," Soul said, returning to me and slinging an arm over my shoulders and steering me away from the scene.

When we were away from it all I turned to Soul. "Why are you here?"

"I got a text from BlackStar, he said that you and Tsubaki went to a dance club by the tracks, so I came to get you guys out of here. Its a school night and those guys are girl poachers," Soul said.

"Where's Tsubaki?"

"She went home after I said that BlackStar was worried, now I'am taking you home," he explained quickly as the music faded in the distance.

"Your dad must be flipping out," Soul muttered to himself.

After a while of walking the lone streets in silence I spoke. "What's krumping?"

"Huh? You never heard of krumping?"

I shook my head for no.

"Its like combining fighting with dancing, so were you trying to beat him up?"

"Yeah."

"Ha, what am I going to do with you?" Soul said, tightening his grip around me tighter.

I felt my heart pang sharply. This was the closest and longest time talking and being by Soul in a while, I missed our chats.  
>When we were at my house I parted ways to the side of my house. Soul followed confused.<p>

"I sort of snuck out," I explained getting on my tip toes and jumping to get the ladder down from its secret perch by my window. My dad had put up that ladder when I was eight so I could get up invade of fires or emergencies, though we did live in a slightly suburbanized neighborhood, I doubt a burglar would climb into my house this way without getting spotted by Mrs. Peers, my neighbor.  
>Then I felt hands grip over on my hips and I was lifted onto Soul's shoulders.<p>

"Here, can you reach now?" he asked.

I reached up and grabbed the edge of the foldable ladder, then it unfolded down. I gripped a wooden plank and lifted myself off Soul's shoulders and onto on other wooden step for my feet. Once I was back in my room, with the ladder folded back in it's perch. I peered down my window at Soul.

"Thank you," I said in a loud whisper.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rapunzel," Soul said, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30: The Fight

Angel or Demon 2

Summer was my key to freedom. It was the silver lining in my cloud called dad. Because he goes to Miami for three months, leaving his innocent, now fifteen year old, daughter all by herself. And this time I went from a B cup to a C so quickly, it was like an over night miracle.  
>And as usual, I aced my mid terms and exams for school and beat Ox, by a tenfold of a hundred more than him. It was June, the supposably, rainy season, but sense it was Nevada we only got some rain here and there, but not allot. My clothes went back to their, "sexy," selves again, except I had to watch what I wear sense my bust was engorged a cup. And if you were wondering about Corona and Kim, well they are in Nigeria right now, taking a bus and an old pickup truck to Egypt, sense they were just in Chad. Corona texted me that there was a lamb as her seat buddy, while Kim and Jacqueline were in front of her and Tezca was sitting next to the driver, singing folksongs.<br>Oh and it smells like... A Pomeranian in there or is it pomegranate?

Anyways, the point was, they were roaming Africa, while we all soak the sun while trying to find a way to befriend each other. But sadly, as mindless teenagers, we couldn't focus on the matter at hand of a Kishin egg hatching from our souls, turning one of us into the god of madness. And we were all in DWMA delinquent school for three more years.

Did I forget anything?

Nope I don't think so.

Oh and we can all love again!

It's more cliched then you think if you actually heard me say it aloud.

And I have there black lines on my hand, if I forget anything else, tell my agent.

Oh, and you will either freak or just say: I saw this coming. Anyways I was spending the day playing with Tim, who had tackled me on the sidewalk, and we were walking to the park when...

"Miss Maka?" Tim said peering up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Yes Tim?"

"Why is your stripe friend and your white haired friend fighting?" he asked pointing at the park.

In bafflement, I looked over there, just in time to see Soul land a sucker punch on Kid's face.

"Tim, stay here," I said seriously, as I let go of his hand and ran to where the fighting was.  
>Soul was just about to advance on Kid, when I jumped on his back and bringing my body weight back. Soul was caught of guard and off balance, as his body swung this way and that way, until he put his whole body forward, which had him end up face first in the ground.<p>

"Mmmfhph," I heard him say, muffled by the ground.

I reached down and pulled his head up. "Please get off me," Soul panted.

I dropped his head and sat cross cross apple sauce on his back with arms crossed. "Not until someone explains what happened, and there's an apology," I spoke stubbornly.  
>Soul rolled his head to the side, I saw that it was red, either from the impact of his face in the ground or something else.<p>

"He was jealous of me," I heard Kid say, and I turned my head to see his rubbing his face and sitting up on the ground.

I tilted my head, " huh?"

"Because not only will I become the Shinigami one day and known around the world, but I have known you longer than he has," Kid said.

"Shut up," Soul muttered.

"He can't stand the fact that his infamous talents are surpassed by his brother, while I don't have to worry about a sibling take my future place."

"Shut up," Soul said more loudly.

"And more importantly, he knows that I'm going to end up winning you in the end."

"I said shut up dam it!" Soul yelled.

Before I knew it I was knocked off Soul's back, by Soul, who had over come my pin on him and I heard him get up, then everything was quiet. I sat up, and now in between Soul from pummeling Kid, was Tim holding out his hand in a, stop, gesture at Soul.

"Stop it, you two are both wrong!" Tim said loudly.

"I'am going to be Maka's boyfriend!" he declared, puffing up his chest.

"Umm, Tim?" I began.

"Oh my moms here!" Tim cheered running off.

Soul looked down. "I think I should go too," he said beginning to walk away.

"No wait-"

"I don't think so," Kid said, grabbing my arm from keeping me from going anywhere.

"Why Kid?" I said loudly, ripping my arm from his grasp to face him.

"Why must you pursue me? We have nothing in common!"

"Yes we do like-"

"No we don't, you just like me because of my symmetry."

"So what, you and Soul have more in common?"

"Yes, in fact we do have more things in common then you and I, so I'll ask you again, why do you insist!"

There was a drop dead silence hanging in the air. Only the wind and the sounds of the city drifted into our short virtue of silence.

"You know what, don't even answer if the only reply you have will bring us both down. I hate you!" I shouted, overcome with my pained heart and emotions that were not even filtered through my mind before I said them. I got up and ran in the direction I saw Soul go in.

And at that moment for the son of Shinigami, Kid's heartstrings were violently pulled out and soon replaced by the melancholy of sorrowing realization of whom he really fell, for.


	31. Chapter 31: Soul Song

Angel or Demon?

I was now lost somewhere, until I recognized the street I was on, was the same one where Soul lived on. Assuming that he was home, I jogged over to his apartment. Before when I had visited his place, I had noticed that no one was there. No signs of anyone but Soul. Not even a purse from his mother or even pictures of his family on his walls in his apartment and I only was in there once to have lunch with Soul during one of our demolition days.  
>Sense Soul lived in an apartment building, he keeps his vehicles in one of the private garages for the wealthy people who have a key and top security. Which I just now noticed.<p>

I knocked on his door quietly, and excused myself to enter Soul's apartment. Inside was different. It did not looked, smelled or rearranged differently, but the atmosphere. Then I heard it. A sorrowful sound of a piano playing. It sounded so lonely and depressing, and stop a few times before there was a frustrated sigh and it started up again. I followed the sound, like I was traveling across a white music sheet with every step, the more I walked towards it the more it speed up and did not stop or pause.  
>Then I ended up facing a door. Behind it the sound was more clear and loud. The door was open a crack, so I peered in through. On the inside was a regular black piano, looking as smooth as cut diamonds. And on the long bench, perched on the edge of his seat with fast moving hands, was Soul. I opened the door quietly and took a step in.<br>I never knew that Soul could play the piano.

"When I was young," he said, continuing o play with great focus and agile fingers.

"I was expected to be as great of a piano player as my brother," Soul spoke softly, I took a step.

"I loved music, it was as simple as that, but my kind of music that I played would be compared to my brother's so sourly."

The music became more furious and loud.

"My last name became the most famous thing around the world because of my brother, Evans were suppose to be a long line of brilliant piano players, but I prefer jazz or, this," I took another step forward, now seeing the strings in the piano get hit by the tiny hammers.

"I can never be like him, never like him either, no matter how much money he gives our family, especially me," Soul's voice rose.

"He can never buy me with money!" then Soul hit down on the loud low notes, letting it fade out.

"Now that was not cool," Soul sighed, removing his fingers from the keys and sweeping his hands through his hair in exhaustion.

"Whatever point you were trying to make," I spoke up taking two steps forward.

"That your not like your brother, or you don't need his money, or to be compared to him, it does not concern me," I said, making Soul look up a me with a frowning puzzlement.

"Because the Soul I know, is here, not back there in the past when I did not meet him. But I will keep on trying to meet Soul halfway to understand him," my heart throbbed in pain.

"So don't expect me to abandon you because of your past," I took a step forward and sat on the long bench next to Soul.

Soul sighed. "I'am possibly the kid with the demon inside him," he muttered aloud.

"And I probably have the angel in demon inside me, so were both screwed," I compromised, laying my head on Soul's shoulder.

Soul put an arm around me and laid his fingers on the ivory piano keys. We sat there, Soul was the player and I was the single audience. This time the song was more of a lullaby, I was in a soft trance by the sound, when I stumbled on an idea.

"Why don't we become partners Soul?" I asked.

"We already practice and were going to learn about each other more in the future, so why not?"

After a moment of soft high key sounds Soul responded. "Yeah, that would be nice, it'd be cool to have you as a Miester."

"You know, one day I'll write you a song," Soul said abruptly after what seemed like hours.

I looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because I feel like it," Soul shrugged.

Secretly, I thought it was because he was thankful because of my words, but right now I wanted to freeze this moment and enjoy it.


	32. Chapter 32: California Part 1

Angel or Demon?

"Whoohooo! California here we come! Yahoo!" Patty yelled from the sun roof creating loud noises.

It was the last week of June and Liz had turned sixteen last week and took her drivers test. Lucky for her, and now us, she passed and to celebrate her birthday, by taking a road trip to the sunny beaches of California and all the way to Hollywood, even though it will be a late birthday, but who cares? Her mom gave Liz her a credit card of ten thousand dollars, how they got the money is simple. Liz and Patty's mother is a famous fashion designer and their dad makes pistols for the government.

"Patty is sure enjoying herself," Kid observed.

"We all should be, were going to California," Tsubaki said.

"Ugh, I'am just glad that I'am finally out of Nevada and not for a mission," I said rolling down the window and putting my head out, enjoying the warm wind as we passed the barren desert.

"I can't wait to hit the beaches and show off mom's new swimsuit line," Liz said up front.

"And the Hollywood parties, I hope we see Taylor Lautner or Johnny Deph! Oh I can't wait!" Liz said dreamily.

"If we are lucky we would see one if them," Tsubaki said, trying to pull Liz from cloud nine.

"Just let her enjoy it Tsubaki," BlackStar said to Tsubaki.

Surprisingly BlackStar was more relaxed and not so hyper then before. Soul was next to me with his head lolled back sleeping, next to him was BlackStar and across from us was Tsubaki and Kid on fold up chairs. The hummer was so huge that, yes we can have fold up chairs in here and sit on them.  
>I unbuckled my seat belt and went in between Tsubaki and Kid to punch the radio on to quiet Patty's cheers.<p>

"Oh no tell me it's not this," Liz said as a familiar tune went on.

Then I recognized it and groaned, about to turn it off before BlackStar and Patty did not catch it, but it was too late. BlackStar pulled me back to my seat and Patty had sat back down in shotgun. You see, BlackStar and Patty like rap, Patty like Nicki Minaj and BlackStar liked Eminem, so if any of you know the song both rappers are in? You guessed it,

Romans Revenge.

I don't even know why their playing this on the radio, don't they know that there's allot of cursing in this? Oh so apparently there is a clean version in this world. Nope never mind.

"I'am not Jasmine I'am Aladdin, so far ahead these bums is laggin' see me in that new thing, bums is gaggin ' I'am starting to feel like a dungeon dragon, rah, rah," the song began and Patty turned it up to rap along with it.

Soul was now awake, about to ask what was going on, when I slapped a hand over his mouth. If you ever talk during their " song " then you are toast. Especially when it's those two, then your just digging your own grave if you do. We rode over the sunset with thumping music spilling out through the windows on our way to California.

( Night time )

Everything was dark, we were all sleepy except for Liz and I, whom I was sitting next to in shotgun drinking our dollar coffees from the gas station a few miles back. We were going over a hill now and when we got to the top we saw it.

The city lights of California.

It was a town lite up with lights, everything, including the two trees next to a lite up sign saying: Welcome to California.

The streets may of been littered, but we weren't looking down, we were looking everywhere. Every block had at least one or two Starbucks and people were everywhere. Girls who dressed even more sexier then me, looked like tanned supermodels. The guys wore baggy dark clothing, but besides all this fashion statement there were all wearing at least something different. There was even a person dressed as a chicken in front of a Walmart.  
>And Liz and I didn't even know what city we were in.<p>

We soon parked in a vacant lot for the night and locked the car up before falling asleep.

( morning )

There was loud banging sounds on my window. I cracked open an eye and saw three guys outside, one of them was at my window holding a gun pointed at my head through the glass. In panic I shook Liz awake, she almost screamed, but kept her cool.

"Get out'a the car fools," the guy spat.

Liz and I stepped out slowly, I made sure to get to her and hold her hand, squeezing her hand to make sure she understood what we might have to do. Apparently these guys didn't understand we were from DWMA or that the back door opened up and Soul stepped out. His arms turned into that crimson and black curved blades and he stepped in front of Liz and I.

"What the fuck?" one of them said.

Then one of the guys got out a switch blade and came at Soul, probably paranoid for their life. In that time while they fought, the guy with the gun advanced on us, and Liz turned into her Weapon form and I was in a gun off with the guy. Neither of us budged, waiting for the other to crack as Soul ought off the, now two, of the guys with switch blades.

And then the cops came.

They handcuffed up the three guys, Soul and I.

"Sir there is a misunderstanding here!" I yelled as a cop grabbed Liz from my hands.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Because the law says that no blades over nine inches are allowed and wielding a gun pointed at this man is just as well guilty," the cop stated.  
>What? Oh I guess they never seen a boy with b,aced hands before and thought it was just some trick.<p>

"Liz, can you get my wallet and show them my DWMA card," I said to her.

Then Liz glowed in the policemen's hands and he dropped her in surprise. Great way to treat a lady, cop. Liz was soon back into human form, rubbing her butt as she went over to me and took out my wallet from my back pocket. The cops just stood there dumbfounded, until Liz took out my card and showed it to them.

"Oh, so your 'em Kishin hunters, we don't get them a rounder here too much, Bob you can uncut this lad and her albino friend," the cop said handing my card back to Liz.

Once we were incurred, the cop said that our Weapons can't go into there Weapon form at all times in the city. We nodded and went back into the hummer, to go find a decent hotel. 


	33. Chapter 33: California Part 2

Angel or Demon

"Beach, beach, beach, beach, beach," Patty kept repeating over and over as Liz tried to find a parking space by the beach.

"Shut up, thats like the hundredth time you have said that," BlackStar groaned, trying to not overheat in the hummer.

The radio was blaring about the heat rising another ten degrees and it was eighty degrees. Now its ninety. Fudge was it hot, I swear that my bikini top cant go any looser or smaller without having it blow away with the wind. But thankfully I do not look as bad as the other girls you see at the beck right now in thongs and bikinis that barley covered their-

"Maka can you hand the sunscreen?" Tsubaki asked.

I nodded and handed over the bottle of sunscreen. She was about to put some on, when Liz found a space to park in and we piled out in relief. The air was only warm outside, but it was cooler then the broken AC in the hummer. We raced for a spot on the sand, but it was hard to find a giant space for seven teenagers with blankets and giant umbrellas.

Luckily a group of people had left and we threw our stuff down and set up the umbrellas and laid out our colorful beach blankets on the hot sand. The ocean breeze came over the beach making it more cooler and drop some odd degrees. The fresh salty air, just made up for this morning`s incident with some punks trying to steal our hummer.

"Maka, come enjoy the water!" Patty called out from the ocean with the water up to her waist. I waved her off, but she kept on jumping and waving her hands, while calling out my name. Soon almost every head on the beach was turned at Patty`s direction. Really? She`s going to do this now?

I got up from my spot on the beach towel and walked over to the where the water and sand met on the beach.

"Come in here!" Patty wined, squirming around in the water like a little kid.

"Patty, be quiet before you get the cops over here like last time in Starbucks," I said, to her, trying to stop her everlasting fit on the beach.

"Only if you come in here and play," Patty said in a sing song voice.

I sighed, before wadding out to where Patty's water level was in the water. Then she got out two pairs of goggles from her swim trunk pocket and handed one to me.

"Lets go over to those little tiny pools and see the sea life," Patty said, grabbing my arm and running off in one direction. I ran with her along the coast, kicking up salt water and sand along the way. When we got to where the tiny pools were, we put on our goggles and took a peek. All I can say is that it was a whole utopia of fish, crustacean, and sea plants. That's what Patty and I did for an hour, was explore these tiny pools. Then Patty found a starfish and stuck it on one of her bikini cups and declared herself deputy of the beach. When we went back to lay on our beach towels, Patty started declaring laws and telling BlackStar to give her twenty and to do this and that, because she was the deputy of the beach.  
>Now this was the fun part.<br>So, Patty went up to some guy with a metal detector, with Liz in her Weapon form, pointed Liz at him and said, "Freeze dirtbag!" startling the man and made him jump in surprise. While we were laughing our butts off, little did we know that, that guy, was the head of policemen here in this city. And to our surprise, he did not arrest Patty, but instead Patty just stood there and talked to him for a while. When she came back and we asked what they were talking about, Patty just said "giraffes", before laying down on her beach towel and took a nap.  
>By now we were hungry, so Liz, BlackStar and Tsubaki went to go get Mc Donalds, while Soul, Kid and I watched the stuff and Patty, whom was still asleep. And, do you want to know the awkward part of this? I was basically alone with Soul and Kid, who both were not talking to each other ever sense that day when they fought at the park. Solti keep the tension down, I suggested that we play go fish while we wait.<p>

Bad idea

"Maka, got any threes?" Kid asked.

"Go fish," I replied.

"Maka, got any ace hearts?" Soul said next.

I sighed and took out my only heart card. "Here."

"You know it's very funny," Kid began before Soul took the card.

"Maka is giving Soul what he already has of hers, so why should he get it instead of me?" Kid said, making Soul's hand froze in the middle of taking my card.

My face heated up, before it went cool again by the wind, so I looked down a my cards and absentmindedly shuffled them in my hands, putting the heart card back in.

"Rather Soul take it instead of you," I spoke coldly taking a card from the deck on the towel.

"Hey, you can't take another card yet," Kid said annoyingly.

"Sorry, I was going to ask you, but you probably wouldn't have anything I like," I declared, throwing down my cards on the towel face up.

"I'am out, don't act like a prick next time Kid," I spat, getting up and leaving the scene.

( Sunset )

After we had lunch, we piled back into the hummer, still in our swim wear, by Liz's sudden declaration that tonight felt like the night to go to LA. I avoided Kid like the plague and kept near Patty and Tsubaki for excuses when he tried to talk to me. Sure I was acting like a little b-i-t-c-h, but I don't do "nice" when my friends start getting jealous or act like a dumbass. Besides, I need to lay out the rules sometimes.

"Maka, aren't you coming out too?" Tsubaki asked, shattering my thoughts.

"Hu what?"

We were near a cliff that overlooked the ocean and the sun was slowly leaving this part of the earth to go deliver it's warmth to other countries, then repeat itself over and over.

"Were going to go watch the sunset, that and BlackStar had to use the bathroom, so you want to come see the sunset?" Tsubaki explained.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, unbuckling my seat belt and sliding out of the hummer.  
>Our group of seven sat on the edge of the cliff, it reminded me of that long time ago, when we all laid back on the railway and the whole world went upside down and mor fanatic in that moment with the seven of us enjoying the view and our company. Maybe this will be our new soft and cliched moment for all of us.<p>

As the sunset the violet blue waves in the distance gently kissed the blood red sun in a goodbye for its everlasting journey around the world.


	34. Chapter 34: California Part 3

Angel or Demon?

"Patty I need to use the bathroom!" Liz yelled at the tightly locked bathroom door, where Patty was getting ready.

When we hit LA, we go a really nice hotel room where Liz spent her time locating a big celebrity party on her iPhone and declared that we all go to it. Luckily it was not until a Wednesday, so we spent three days playing tourist and taking pictures of the HollyWood sign and the walk of fame. And I think Patty saw Jeff Dunham, but I think she was bluffing. Until we saw Chucky, the puppet, standing in the middle of the street with his plastic knife trying to jab it at people. Patty put that on YouTube.  
>Now it was, can you guess, Wednesday night an hour from when the whole celeb party starts. And Patty was hogging the bathroom, more than Liz, which is basically a rule that you can not be in the bathroom longer than Liz usually is. Otherwise Liz's reputation gets ruined and she throws a big fit. Seriously, our group was more different than a one colored everlasting gobstopper.<p>

"Ok, I'am done!" Patty cheered as the door opened to reveal a more mature looking Patty.

She had a long sleeved, coal colored, t-shirt, with a solid black skirt that was down to her knee, with a dark pink and white floral scarf that looked very silky. Patty's short blonde hair was curled in cutely ringlets around her head and her blue eyes were highlighted by mascara and a light coat of navy blue eyeliner. And, surprisingly, Patty was wearing those black stilettos that we never knew that she had. Patty looked so grown up, more like her fifteen year old self had matured in half an hour inside that bathroom.

Our little Patty was growing up.

"Ok! Where is Melvin?" Patty spoke loudly as Liz slammed the bathroom door shut behind her.

"Melvin where are you!" Patty heeled as she flipped over the mattresses and littered her clothes on the ground as she searched for her stuffed giraffe, when in reality it was inside the bathroom, locked in with Liz.

"Don't go through my stuff!" BlackStar scolded Patty as she advanced on our bags.

"Hey, not cool!" Soul yelled, grabbing his stuff from Patty's grubby hands.

It was like world war three as we fought to get our stuff away from Patty's clutches. Tsubaki got her duffel bag and make up bag, Kid clutched his "perfectly symmetrical" backpack to his chest in a death grip, BlackStar locked his stuff in the closet and Soul held his bags above his head, teasing Patty as she jumped to try getting Soul's bag. But I couldn't find my bag among the scattered mattresses and sheets. I was at the hands of fate now, from never seeing my stuff unharmed by Patty.

"Oh, looky here!" Patty said in a sing song voice.

I spun around, to find my stuffs' fate sealed by Patty's hand that was on the handle waving my bag around. My heart beat stopped and everything was in slow motion. I remembered grabbing one end of my bag and trying to yank it from Patty, when I thought that my bag might break from the pull, I let go. Patty went flying backwards and my bag flew up and landed in between Patty and I. I quickly snatched it before Patty could, but not before something slipped out from a loose zipper. I dropped my backpack in shock in what laid on the floor. A box of Trojans.

Thanks allot dad, I knew that if I didn't take that out it would come bite me in the ass.

"Maka... Is that...?" Tsubaki trailed off and I felt my face go red.

Then Tsubaki picked up the yellow box. "Are these yours?" she asked and I nodded quickly with a flushed face.

"Here," she handed them to me.  
>I took the box, it felt like my hand was on fire just holding it there so casually. So I flipped out. I flung the box across the room so that it hit the wall and started shaking my hands in disgust. My thoughts kept on repeating these two phrases: "Eww!" and "I need to wash my hands."<p>

"Tsubaki what are Trojans and what is this funny diagram on the back here with the round thing?" Patty asked after retrieving the box and started looking at the back.

"Patty, those are condoms," Tsubaki said, snatching the box, before Patty's eyes were exposed even more.

"Why do you-"

"My dad is a freak!" I said hastily cutting off Soul's question.

"He puts those in my traveling bags so that I'am protected, even though I tell him not to. I guess I just forgot to destroy this last pack, but I don't like touching those things," I explained, scrunching up my nose in disgust.

"Ugh, can someone throw them away already, Patty stop read the back," I sighed as Patty got the yellow box back in her hands and was reading the back in interest.  
>"It says that it still works until 2013," Patty said seriously and we all sweat dropped dramatically.<br>"So after one use, you can still use the same one until-"  
>"No Patty, you get pregnant that way, after you use one-"<br>"Kid, don't explain sex ed to Patty!" I yelled cutting off Kid whom cut off Patty. (A/N: Sorry, got to keep it rated T here people)

"BlackStar, go throw these in the trash," Kid said, snatching the sinful box from Patty and handing it over to a dazed out BlackStar. After BlackStar came back from throwing away the dreaded box, Liz came out from the bathroom and we were on the road to our first celebrity party.

( at the party )

"Ok, I'am going man hunting for a trophy husband, don't wait up!" Patty called out as she slid out of the hummer and was swallowed whole by the crowed in the front of the giant mansion.

"We lost Patty... Let's party!" BlackStar hollered.

And that's what we did. It was like a spell was put over us. We danced, drank and socialized with complete and total strangers. I enjoyed every moment of it all and I think I met some celebrity from Disney or was it Nickelodeon? Either way they were super strange and ran off to go drink some more. I wish I knew who it was. By now I was sitting with a group of strangers, some looked familiar, doing this game with coins and drinking. I swear I will never get sober now. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was whisked away from the group of people to the dancing area of the colossal mansion. A first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me when I caught a glimpse of the person, they had snow white hair. I thought it was Soul. Then my eye sight stopped being so fuzzy and noticed that this person was too tall and more mature looking to be Soul. And more tanner and his hair wasn't all up and spiky like Soul's, yet he gave off a familiar atmosphere like him.  
>My mind seemed to blank out now and then. First the music was all loud and I was being lead to the dance floor. Next the music was low and I was clumsily slow dancing with this guy. Then the last thing was that he was gripping my chin over to the side and was whispering something into my ear, making me shiver at his incoherent words for some reason. I seemed to be awake by then, I saw a long red fabric covered stair case, lined up with people socializing or gripping each other. This guy, or man, was half dragging me by the wrist towards that stair case and I felt my nerves freeze dry and stop with a panicked heart beat.<br>I have heard of things that happen upstairs in parties, or girls being drugged and taken upstairs by guys, and taken advantage of. My mind went blank as images and articles in the newspapers and magazines that I have read filed through my mind like a red flag.  
>When I stopped the man turned around and said soothing words on trying to get me to move on, but I wouldn't. No, I couldn't. No one is allowed to take advantage of me, I still may be ten percent sober now, but I dam well have a great hold on that.<p>

"No... I don't want to," I spoke quietly, trying to yank my strength together and fight back on his hold.

My feet resisted against the wooden floor and began sliding as he tried dragging me towards the stairs. "No, let... Let go of me," I slurred more loudly.  
>'Why isn't anyone noticing this? Why isn't someone stopping this man from doing this right now? Why?'<p>

Then his rip was one from my arm and wrists and I flew backwards, landing on my butt from the impact. My head buzzed a little now and my soberness went up to fifty percent now, as my eyes trailed up from the ground and at the man, whom was now a few feet away from a seething Soul. Seriously, they looked so identical, except Soul's eyes were red and the man was taller than him, it sort of hurt my head.

"Soul," I said out loud, my speech was not slurred anymore this time.

"Why are you here?" I heard Soul said, directing his words at the man, ignoring me.

"Just here to party, and have fun, like that girl over there wants, right sweetheart?" the man said, directing his last two words over to me. I saw the man's eyes, slightly whimpered at the look he gave me and scooted backwards just a bit, feeling like a scared puppy.

"I don't think Maka wants to party with you," Soul growled putting allot of anger into 'you'.

"Ah, so is this your girlfriend Soul? She's so small and easily able to loose, it's no wonder I almost took her upstairs, you don't want to loose your girl now do we Soul?" the man said with sly words.

"Shut up and leave already Wes," Soul growled with clenched teeth.

"Ha, whatever this party was going down hill anyways, by the way we're still waiting for that song Soul, so stop waisting time and get it done, see ya," and with that, the man left and I was now completely sober with a bursting headache.

"Soul," I said, reaching out my hand to him.

He came over to me and helped me up on my feet. Then he took my arms and bent down in front of me. "Here, get on my back, I'll get you some coffee," Soul said, his voiced still fazed with anger a bit, but it was not aimed at me. My throat was dry and my arms felt numb, from getting away from that man, to protest, so I climbed onto Soul's back and rested my cheek agains his shoulder blade. Soon I felt the drafting winds of the vanilla twilight of the night and the ear thumping music disappear behind my back. I saw street lights hanging suspended in the air above me and the silent sounds of the working city. I found myself slumped over a table with Soul across from me giving a waitress an order. It's funny how time works when your sober.

"That was the first time I got drunk," I said without thinking about my words.

"Yeah, sorry about that guy by the way, a real jerk huh?" Soul said making me grin at his words.

"I'am just glad you were there, thanks Soul," I said making Soul's cheeks light up with a warm pink glow.

When the waitress came back with our order, I poured two sugar packets into my coffee, guzzling some of it, before realizing that it was black coffee and started coughing after I swallowed it. That was the first time I had coffee. Soul was leaned back drinking his soda as I added creamer to the dark coffee, turning it a tan color and taking a more pleasant sip.

"Sigh, I can't even remember that one guy," I said, remembering that celebrity I had met, but it was so vague.

Soul snorted. "I remember," he chuckled.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously.

"Zac Efron."

I started choking on my coffee again.

"What the, I mean, how in the, why did-"

"I was there when you started talking to him about panda racism and that he plays basketball like a wimp," Soul explained trying not to crack up.

"Oh, well that last part makes me feel better," I smiled taking another sip of coffee.

As Soul and I sat here, my gaze wandered out the window, where the sun was rising.


	35. Chapter 35: Kims Redemption Part 1

Angel or Demon?

I sighed, dropping onto my back, leaving my small suitcase unattended to at the doorway to my room. School had just started again, and after our journey in California this summer we all just hung out in small separate groups than just one. And Patty had gotten the phone number of a celebrity boy during that crazy night at the celeb party. As a Sophomore in a delinquent school, missions namer down at you like you were god answering all those prayers. At least as Soul as my partner the load was a bit more lighter when taking out evil humans or becoming kishins. Right now Soul and I had just gotten back from Italy and we both wanted to go home and sleep like lazy maids.  
>I took out my cellphone and turned it on. I wanted to see if Corona had written me. Those four still have not returned from their epic journey to discover Corona's magic, but I do know that they were somewhere in a village near the Amazon river in South America last I heard. Clutched my phone to my chest and thought about each one of them. I had an icky feeling that something bad will happen sooner or later.<p>

Corona... Please be careful.

( Kim's POV three days ago )

The small bus was soon gone down the path again in a hustle once it disposed of us. Our bodies were wet with sweat of the heat as we looked around at the place we were stopes off at. There were huts, small booths and occasionally houses with tents this lush greenery and humid land. Children ran around enjoying themselves, people worked around the booths and came in and out from paths all around carrying boxes or crates of food.

'We must be in a village', I thought while eyeing a tall slender man hang up a giant pike on a tree limb.  
>In the corner of my eye, I saw Tezca talking to an elderly lady in a different language. Just what is this man trying to do? He has been annoying me since before the journey began. When Tezca returned to us he said, "This is Nana, she lives in one of the houses with her wealthy granddaughter and has offered us a place to sat for the night," Tezca explained.<p>

"Humph, stupid Death Scythe, we don't even know this lady and you expect us to just spend the night in her domain?" I said befuddled.

The old lady began talking again and Tezca listened to every word she uttered. "She says that her daughter offers refuge to traveling Kishin hunters like us, so it's ok Kim chan," Tezca said wig a smile in his words, even though I could not see through his head piece.  
>I looked over at Corona whom had spotted a group of children with a mud covered guitar. I knew that look she gave, she wanted to do something, so I put a hand on her shoulder and nodded in understanding the desire she wanted to do. Soon Corona was over with the kids talking to them, I stood behind the group of kids to listen.<p>

"Do you guys want to know what that does?" Corona asked the group of small children with the guitar and most of them replied with yeses and maybes.

"Let me see it please?" Corona asked putting out her hand to the dirty guitar and the small boy holding it handed it over to Corona.

Then Corona sat down in front of the toddlers and kids, dusting off the guitar and tuning it up. "This is called a guitar, when you strum its strings it lets out the most beautiful sound you will ever hear," Corona spoke as if she was a storyteller, as the kids gaped and stared at her in amazement. When Corona strummed a couple of strings letting out an uneven pattern the kids gasped and shivered at the sound.  
>"But like people you got o strum them the right way to be in contact with each other," Corona explained, placing her long fingers over the neck and the base of the guitar. Then she started a familiar tune.<p>

"Then you add your voice in it to spice up the sound like so," Corona spoke clearing her throat as she still strummed at the guitar.

"This little light of mine, I'am gonna let it shine. This little light of mine, I'am gonna let it shine, let it shine let it shine let it shine," Corona sang to the little kids over and over and they joined into her lyrical riot singing there hearts contents out with Corona.

I smiled at Corona. If she was still in a band then she would be going places, instead of having to worry about being exiled by lord Death or having Ire interfere with her sanity. Because Corona was a walking inspiration herself, just in the way she is teaching these kids about music right now.

( Night )

Jacqueline and I shared a bed and Corona and Tezca got there own, was the arrangements when we were given a bed in Nana's granddaughters guest room. Nana had also explained about how every guest had diner time at eight pm every night together, so I was planning on interrogating on them all on witch areas to go to. But sense it was seven Jacqueline and I just laid on the bed together taking time to text all our friends back home in Death city. As I waited for m phone t turn on I heard Corona humming and saw her writing down something in her notebook.

'She must be writing a new song,' I thought, just when my phone turned on.

Let's see I got three messages, one from Maka and two from Ox. When I saw his name on the screen I blushed. It must be morning or midnight back home, so should I text him back? I'll just read the messages first before deciding. I clicked on the first one it read:  
>Morning Kim, unless its the afternoon or evening there, but it's morning over here. I hope your search is going great we all miss you and the others, plus since your not here to keep Kilik from talking out of line Stein has been getting some good target practice with his scalpels allot more often, well I gotta run now, I'll text you later bye!<br>That was the first one the second one was just: Hi, like the kind of text you send a friend to start a conversation. I decided to send one to him as well. Then my phone went off again shortly after.

Ox: Hi, how are you?

Me: Fine, were takin a break in this house for Kishin hunters

Ox: That's cool, wanna know what I heard what Maka and the gang did this summer?

Me: What did they do?

Ox: They went to California and went to a Hollywood party, Maka talked to Zac Efron there too

Me: Luckies! France sucked during my summer

Ox: How come?

Me: Because we kept on being bombarded by French guys and we couldn't understand them, they were like, Jolie Américains! Veux aller quelque part isolée? And, Veulent savoir comment le baiser Français? it was so confusing!

Ox: ...

Me: Hey didn't you take French last semester?

Ox: NO I DID NOT, DON'T BRING UP THE SUBJECT!

Me: ... Weirdo

Ox: Yeah, I need to go or else my mom will take away my phone

Me: Kay, txt you later four eyes!

And then our phone conversation was over and I turned off my cell phone in pure boredom. Later Nana poked her head in and said the only two American words, I believe, she knew: Dinner.  
>When we left our room, we didn't need directions, because our noses were like GPS's for finding food. We found ourselves in a dinning room, with a pond wooden table that had a feast by feast by feasts of feasts on it, ready to be devoured by our mindless mouths. Soon all the chairs were filled with all kinds of peep, including us, and all of our plates were piled with food. Right now I didn't care what kind of meat I was having, but the seasonings was like the gold plating for a diamond ring, it made at all much better. When I was at the breaking point of the feast I looked around at the faces at the table. A grizzly looking man caught my eye, he was having an interesting conversation with a bunch of other men around him.<p>

"No! You got to be pulling my leg!" one of them hollered.

"No I wasn't, see there I was down in the deltas, when I saw it, the fish were slapping there fins up at the rocks crazily, they were slapping away at the birds, they even killed the birds, there was blood everywhere, like nature went crazy. I even saw a squirrel go head to head with a reptile. All hell was being raised down at the break of the river and ocean, but I did not dare go there, oh and there was this girls with blue hair," the grizzly guy exclaimed.

My eyes and brain snapped over at the mention of a blue haired girl.

"What she look like?"

"Eh, thin, pretty short, wore no shoes, a pastel dress and had yellow eyes, like a frog," he said.

Then all three of us glanced at each other and nodded. I slammed my hands on the table, earning the grizzly guy's attention.

"Hey, where did you find this girl?" I demanded hotly.

"At the Amazon River Delta, but you don't want to go there little miss," he grunted.

"Oh I will go there you can count on that," I spoke smoothly, chugging down the last of my water, before slamming it back on the table.

"Thanks for the directions, man I'm stuffed, I think I'll go to bed," I go up, pushed my chair in and was half way out the door when.  
>"Are you crazy?" he asked.<p>

I smiled and replied, "No, but you might be."


	36. Chapter 36: Kims Redemption Part 2

Angel or Demon?

( Still Kim's POV )

"Kim, we are not suppose to pursue Ire, we are strictly here to learn about Corona's magic," Tezca fretted as I laced up my boots the next morning.

I had all my anger and goals kept on going down to the delta just to find Ire and nothing else. I wanted to decapitate her and throw her body to the dogs, just to be satisfied with myself. I glanced at Corona. She seemed a bit uneasy, I can't blame her Ire had already made Corona vulnerable to the madness by almost having it consume her, the last thing she wants to do is see her again.

"We? I was just planning of going by myself with my katana," I said, slinging the strap of my katana holder over my shoulder.

"You can't protect yourself with a katana against a witch Kim," Tezca said.

"If have forgotten I'm a witch too, so I would say it's an even battle."

"I'm the adult in charge here so I say no."

"But your not in charge of me, that's where your wrong," I said, flinging open the window in the room and climbing over the window sill. My feet clacked against the roof tiles as I ran down the side of the roof and jumped off the ledge landing on the dry ground.

"Next time use the door!" Tezca called out from the window.

( Down stream )

The motor ran loudly and the sound nearly giraffe my ear drums. Getting a local to lend you his motor boat for fifty dollars was the easy part of my plan, using said motor boat was not. Why? Because I couldn't find the crank used to start it up. So here I was, cruising down the Amazon River, this being my first time using a motor boat, in search for Ire, when suddenly a black shadow jumped out from the land and hit down in front of me onto the boat. I got up from my seat and leaned over the wheel to see what had jumped onto the boat.

It was Jacqueline.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing, you could of fell in the river," I scolded my friend who was now recovering from her great jump on a fold up chair.

"But it was pretty bad ass right?" Jacqueline ask grinning.

"Idiot," I ruffled her hair.

I knew that Jacqueline would join me eventually, it's how we work as friends and Meister and Weapon, we find each other to back up one another. The river seemed to start getting wider and up ahead was the sound of millions of splashes.

"Get ready, were about to reach the delta," I warned as we neared the turn.

Once around the turn our breaths stopped. Silver tails of fish splashed out everywhere, seagulls perched around the water edge looking down at them. The river was split down into a delta a mile ahead and there was less trees and more like a clear field on both sides of the river. I shut off the motor and we now slowly drifted down the river.  
>Then n a blink of an eye she was there, on the tip of the bow of the boat, barefoot in her pastel dress and light blue hair blown wildly with the wind. But her eyes were closed like she was in a pleasant sleep. When she opened her eyes we gasped. Those were not regular eyes. Stained as the most darkest red that they looked black and maddening.<p>

"Tick..." she whispered and all the fish tails ceased.

"Tock..." Ire took a step forward, dropping down from the bow.

"Goes the clock..." she moved slowly towards us.

"Only I know when time stops..." she waved her hand out in a slicing motion and a black wave was hurdled in our direction like a black blade.

We jumped off the boat in time and luckily skidded over to the left side of land making the seagulls squawk and fly off. I got up and grabbed Jacqueline's hand quickly going into a battle stance while Jacqueline's body glowed and dissolved into her Weapon form. I pulled out the extension handle with one hand and the other gripping the handle at the end of the lantern. My eyes darted everywhere, but found no Ire, until I heard something breath in my ear. I let go of the handle and swung Jacqueline with the extension handle behind me, with a turning motion of my feet, feeling something hit. I had hit Ire in the head, but it's not gonna be so easy, so I pulled in the extension handle and pulled on the other handle, letting the flap of the lantern go up and orange flames burst from that end and at Ire. When the flap pulled down Jacqueline's face glinted on the clear part of the lantern.

"Did we get her?" she asked.

I didn't answer, instead I just scooped out the area. The atmosphere was at a dangerous point between madness and chaos. But I could still feel her soul, it was black, staining the purple of a regular witches' soul, and slithering on the underbelly of the underworld.

"No she's still here Jackie," I replied.

Suddenly I felt something. It was like a pin struck my back it felt evil and dirty. I wanted to run, but I was paralyzed and my feet felt so heavy, that I fell forward on my stomach. I had dropped Jacqueline somewhere on the ground by me. With my still working arms and hands, I pulled myself up to turn and face the intruder who had struck me, and who would of thought, it was Ire.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Everyones an idiot!" Ire bellowed insanely, her laughter echoing.

"Bitch, what did you do to me!" I demanded.

"Oh nothing really, I just paralyzed your soul and when your soul is paralyzed your body is paralyzed, so is your partner, because when I paralyzed your soul, it was in soul residence with hers," she said beaming at me with those evil red eyes.

"You want to know the glorious part of this all!" she yelled.

"I know where Corona is," she whispered.

"She'll be so consumed in the madness I will give her that she won't even recognize you or her friends, madness will rise again!" she laughed, her laughter was the definition of what was evil and messed up in the world.

She swung her arm in my direction letting another slicing shadow in my direction while saying: "But first I will kill you!"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, just waiting. And waiting and waiting... And waiting? Nothing came, and I thought it was some kind of joke, all of it, the Kishin hunting, the witches, the magic research all of it was just a big dream. But this was no dream, thats for sure. I opened my eyes only to see a dreaded and surprising scene. Tezca laid out on the ground with a slash across his body, but it was not bleeding, it was glowing. Then his body disappeared like a computer being shut off during a sudden blackout. I was able to move my toes now. That's when I noticed that there wasn't just the once Tezca that had disappeared, there were ten others, possibly more,spread out over the field.  
>So this must be the power of this Death Scythe.<p>

"Ah, so its the bear head man, I'v heard of you, but which one is which?" Ire said, veering her attention towards the Tezca's.

"Over here!"  
>"No, me, me, me, me, me, me!"<br>"Come get me!"  
>"You can't get me!"<br>"This way!"  
>"We're the real Tezca!"<p>

This seemed to be what all the Tezca's were saying at Ire, trying to trip her up.

"So this is what its like to face someone who can do the same cloning as me, but you use a trick of the light," Ire said, and all of a sudden another copy of her slid off her skin, except she looked like the original Ire I first saw dressed in black with normal yellow eyes, like a frog. "Let's see, two divided by twenty is ten, let's see how it goes then," Ire said.  
>Both Ire's got down low and ran into the crowed of Tezca's and spread out their arms like wings, slicing through the legs of all the Tezca's, making them disappear like the first one. Until there were no Tezca's left to slaughter off and both Ire's looked around furiously. I can feel my legs again.<p>

Then it happened. It was so fast. The duplicate Ire went back the the original. During that time a faint shadow leapt from a nearby tree with a dagger. Right when this faint shadow was about to strike on it's journey down, Ire turned her body at the person as if knowing they were there. When things slowed down it was Tezca kneeled on the ground and Ire doubled over on her feet. I reached out and grabbed Jacqueline by the handle for support. Then in a blink of an eye Tezca fell onto the ground and Ire only had a scratch on her cheek. The blood from her wound looked like she was crying out the color of her eyes. Jacqueline transformed back and ran over to Tezca crying out his name. I slowly got up as if things were in slow motion. Each step that I took towards Tezca felt like I was walking on thin ice, waiting for the answer.  
>My feet were mere inches from Jacqueline, my throat was dry, and I was afraid to ask.<p>

"Jacqueline, is Tezca..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Jacqueline nodded, her back was to me as she pressed a hand down where blood spouted from Tezca.

"He's dead."


	37. Chapter 37: Kims Redemption Part 3

Angel or Demon?

"Live!" I cried out pressing my fist down on Tezca's lifeless body repeatedly.

Angry tears stained my face for some reason. Why was I crying so much? I barley knew him, the only thing I knew about him was his name and he was unthinkably friendly to everyone he met. Not once while we were on our journey did he frown at my bitter behavior towards him, he would smile with that bear head or shrug it off like as if he never heard me speak. He was too good of a man like that.  
>"Don't you dare die. You stupid Death Scythe, your not suppose to die yet," I yelled, blood seeped up to my elbows now. Jacqueline was by my side, trying to coax me away from my failing attempts of hand CPR. I finally stopped with the heel of my hands deep in blood and the pulseless body of Tezca. Suddenly, I couldn't feel him anymore, and my body dipped down as my fists now hit the grassy ground, stained red with blood. His body had disappeared.<p>

"What..." I said shocked.

Was this another illusion? If so, then why make me suffer like that. What is going on...

"So he swindled me! I guess you can't kill a mirror without breaking the glass, hahahahahaha!" Ire bellowed.

My attention was redirected at the replaying laughter coming from Ire, who's smile was so horrid it looked like it was broken in two and caked dry from the blood of her cut that had flowed down past her lips. I had almost forgotten everything, my destiny, my duty, my everything in life. Then my emotions flickered to anger. She did this, she was the one who killed Tezca.

"You!" I snapped, drawing my head up at her evil face.

I reached back and unsheathed my katana, leveling the clean blade with my eyes, looking at Ire across the blade. I steadily got on my feet, the blood on my arms dripped across the katana, corrupting the clean blade red. Jacqueline stayed back. She knew I had to do this on my own.

"Ire," I spoke strongly through the wet tears begging to evaporate off my wet face.

I swung my blade, pointing the tip at Ire. "You have committed a crime of murdering one of Lord Death's Death Scythes in cold blood. And as of the fate I hold of killing Corona's madness, I'm afraid I have to kill you for your crimes of murder, spilling madness, using dark magic and for un-atonable sins."

I lunged forward, sweeping the blade down at her feet making her jump back. I bobbed back up, spinning forward with the blade outstretched, missing again, but catching Ire's hair, cutting off one end. The blue hair flew away with the wind, melting it's own color with the sky. I swung the blade around as if it was an extension of my arm. Since I was little I had taken fencing lessons under the protection of Lord Death who had even give me this katana so I could one day stop the ultimate Kishin from rising by slaying Corona's madness, just like the witches foretold. Gradually my body inherited magic from the witch that gave me life and even then Lord Death's faith in me had not faltered, because he knew my magic was different. Like me.

"Look at you, you sound so mature, holding that katana like a true madness slayer," Ire said, bobbing down and backing up from my upper cut.

"Ring to resist the urge of using the dark magic, veering towards the light magic as always, what an innocent saint you are, veiling your dark nature acting like a noble."

"Baka."

Then she moved in just as I swung right, and got close to me before pushing out her right palm out at me and a dark waving shadow jumped out and hit me like a sound. I felt like a rag doll as I became airborne and flew back a copal of feet and landed back on my butt. I just felt like someone had pushed me down, not much of a big deal. My grip on my katana tightened and I was about ready to get up and fight again, when suddenly I felt a struggled sensation in my throat like a giant lump you get when you have a bad cough. Suddenly I coughed out a wad of blood. My hands caught it, staining my hands more with blood. I felt my energy drain from my being, like I had taken on the devil himself. Not much of a difference in opponents likewise.

"Twist thee fate and wrap the skull with an ivory made vine," Ire begin to chant out loud.

Suddenly I felt like my skull was beginning to cave in and an indescribable pressure squeeze my head like a stress ball. I hate these dark magic spells, they turn and twist fates in the most horrid and disgusting things you could imagine. But light magic was just as strong.

"Crypt crypt unsheathe thy light and unbind," I cried out in pain.

"The crypt angels can't hear you Kim," Ire hissed my name.

I felt her hand grasp my chin and force me to look her in those evil eyes.

"Because the angels abandoned their hope in the light magic users, so you can't use the magic of the angels."

"I believe," I whispered.

Ire looked down at me with a disapproving stare. I was once told that light magic was given to only the good witches who know how to use it responsibly, given by the crypt angels that lived in the dark, yet still shone like a star. They had faith in the good witches, as long as they believed in us little amount of good witches, we can use the light magic, sometimes we can use it without their hope, but that's just the healing kind.

"I believe that your going to hell!" I spat.

Slash!

I swung my arm with my katana. And took Ire's head off. I know stood over her headless body. Then the color of her eyes began to boil, then unfathomably the color melted off her eyes and slithered onto the ground like a snake disappearing off, her eyes turning emotionless and yellow. Like frog eyes. Then, I took my blood dripping katana and pushed Ire's body over. Emotionlessly I created a circle in her chest where her heart would be. I sliced back the meat and ribs hiding her heart, reached in and took out her slightly pumping heart from her chest.

"Kim..." Jacqueline said without an emotion in her voice.

"Go back, get Corona our stuff and meet me back here," I spoke apathetically.

I heard Jacqueline's footsteps leave off and all was still. I took out a jar from my backpack and placed the heart in there. Then I saw her putrid evil witch soul float over her body. I plucked it from mid air and placed it I the jar as well. I used my katana as a scalpel to pluck off outer body parts and dissect her insides. I felt no emotion as I did this. I thought of her as merely one of Stein's frogs. Dead, unmoving, and ugly. As a witch, good or not, it was my duty to collet valuable ingredients for potions, spells and other things. And some of them require body parts of a witch. After getting the last ingredient of a tooth, I went back to her sliced open belly for a one, when I noticed something poke out from behind her stomach. Curious, I stuck my hands behind the stomach and grabbed onto something long like a tube. I yanked it out of her body, letting a spray of warm blood splash across my face. There was an opening of the tube so I opened it and out came a rolled price of parchment. I carefully opened it without staining it with blood.

Well this made our journey easier.

( half an our later )

I dipped my hands in the warm river and washed off the blood from my body. Then with a special rag, I cleaned off my katana and slid it back in it's sheath. By this time the motor boat came back with a slightly shaken up Corona and a calm headed Jacqueline. They docked near me and got out.

"So, what do we do now?" Corona asked as she sat on the bow of the boat.

I took the tube I found from inside Ire and tossed it at Corona, who caught it in surprise.

"Jacqueline and I are going back to report Tezca's death, you must carry on the journey, inside there, is will you'll find out about your magic," I explained.

"Where did you get it?" Jacqueline asked suspiciously.

"Behind Ire's stomach, don't worry I cleaned it. But apparently it's a map to an ancient witch shrine that was abandoned. There also seems to be a lot of off the map places there to. Come back home when your done, everyone will be waiting for you," I said leaning into Corona and giving her a big hug. Jacqueline did the same and I whispered into Corona's ear.

"The witch is dead."

{A/N: Yo! It took me half an hour but I have finally reloded up every single chapter on Angel or Demon! But the excitment or climax of the story is not over yet! I still have many things planned out for all of you! Just wait and read(Or see dosnt matter which way you put it)! But now I can continue the story as planned! By the way I must thank the Youtube user that uploaded this segment of epic music on their channel, without that music to listen to I would of never sat down and upload chapters 11-37, so thanks!

Please Review A LOT!

p.s- and thank you loyal readers that have read the series since I was just FireFlamz and thank you for your patience

-FireFlamz1}


	38. Chapter 38: Presents and something Extra

Angel or Demon?

You want to know the oddest part during last combat exams of the semester. Having your dear friend do a "speed star" down the endurance run for girls. I know there's this thing where you share the same strength as the person you married souls with, but can you imagine, Tsubaki do a speed star around the track ten times without dropping a drop of sweat? I can't, imagine it, because I witnessed it eight next to her ready to take off, then the whistle went off and then she yells "Speed Star!" and she's just gone.

I wonder if BlackStar ever got some of Tsubaki's intelligence if she can do a "Speed Star".

So there I was about to finish my ninth lap and do my last one, when I spotted it. Short pink hair. I knew who it was without taking a moment to think. I excelled after my ninth lap and got done as the third person to reach the goal. Second was some sweaty girl, who's name I forgot. Still energized I jogged up behind the person with the short pink hair and hugged them. At first they tried pulling me off their back by flipping me over, but I knew better. Until they started nearing at a wall and I jumped off before I could get crushed.

"You bitch, I'am not hugging you next time," I said with a playful edge in my words.

"Whatever, I won the challenge because there is no way your legs can stretch that long unless you lost something," Kim said with a dark aurora circling around her.

"Sorry Kimi, but it's called growing, and where's Corona?" I asked looking around for my other pink haired friend.

"Yeah, we ran into some complications, long story short, we ran into Ire, she killed Tezca, I then decapitated her and now Corona's off looking for some answers," Kim said plainly with a smile.

Her sentences filtered through my mind, before I looked back at her. "Tezca is dead?"

"Yeah, I just told Lord Death."

"No, dad is going to be upset, him and Tezca were good friends from what he told me about him," I said, feeling a bit depressed.

"He died with honor Maka," Kim said patting my head like a child.

"Anyways, I got some stuff for you," she said pulling her satchel open.

First thing she took out was a magazine with French words. On the front of it was a half shirtless man in a kimono, showing off a well polished katana that had a special gleam to it.

"What's this?" I asked, afraid that it might be an "adult" magazine.

"The French issue of world famous Death Scythes, don't worry they have an English version and a Japanese version, Cantonese, you name it." Kim said.

The next thing she got out was a blue box with bright Japanese or Chinese words on it.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the box suspiciously.

"Well I heard about the condom incident in California from Patty, so I thought you might want these for back up, so here, slut up," Kim said tossing the box at me and instinctively, I caught it.

I threw the box back at her like it was a piece of burning charcoal. Kim laughed at my antics.

"No, no, I was kidding this is for BlackStar and Tsubaki for another joke, this is for you."

Kim took out something else. It was a silver chained necklace silver heart that was lined around a white gem. When Kim put int in my hand I nearly shrieked at how cold the gem was.

"It's a Frozen Soul Pendant from Iceland, I got it from an old merchant she said that when the wearer of the pendant is near their true love or people that love them the gem turns the color of your soul, isn't cool though!"

"Yeah it's lovely," I said, admiring the white stone.

"Thank you Kim," I gave her a big hug.

"Ah, I missed you so much Maka chan!" Kim wailed like a little child.

When we pulled back Kim immediately grabbed the necklace and pulled it on my neck and clasped it together.

"There, now your wearing it, well I gotta go get some homework from Professor Stein, why don't we all hang out at Burnt Tea at five?"

"Sure, sounds good I'll see you later, oh yeah remember."

I deviously smiled.

"Don't be too hard on Ox, he hasn't seen you for almost a year."

(After school)

Since coming to DWMA Delinquent school our parade of friends expanded to Me, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Soul, Kid, Kilik, Fire, Lightning, Ox, Kim, Jacqueline and Corona, but unfortunately right now there was no Jacqueline, Kim, Corona, Kilik, Fire and Lightning. So as we were walking down the steps of DWMA I decided to start up the conversation of Kim and Jacqueline being back.

"What! How did I not know this!" Ox yelled stopping us to step in front and point at me.

"Well were going to meet up latter at Burnt Tea at five, she's still in DWMA."

"Where!"

"The seventh balcony doing homework, why do you-"

"Catch ya guys latter!"

And with that Ox zoomed back up the stairs and into DWMA. We all sweat dropped.

"I guess he just really want to see Kim," Tsubaki commented.

"Well yeah, he's been jabbering like a bird for the last century about Kim non stop," BlackStar stuck a finger in his ear out of boredom.

"It's called love and I think it's sweet," Liz pouted crossing her arms.

"Tch," BlackStar muttered.

"Well, look," Liz said, dramatically spinning around to point at one of the balconies of DWMA.

We all turned towards the balcony. By squinting you could see the faintest hint of Ox talking to Kim boldly without looking nervous.

"See, now that's love, doesn't have to be shy, or too confident just enough to hold a conversation with the one they love."

Automatically my eyes stole a look at Soul, who also held my gaze for a minute. I felt my heart beat quicken before I blushed and turned my head away, but not without catching a toothy grin from Soul.

(at Burnt Tea)

"And so..." Kim paused in the middle of her story to reach into her backpack.

"I slice her head off!"

And took out a gallon baggy that held the decapitated head of Ire. Liz choked on her tea, Soul's eyes bulged, Tsubaki grabbed BlackStar's arm, BlackStar looked at it in interest, Patty poked the bag, Ox stared and Kid was too busy looking somewhere else. What did I do? I yelped in surprise and moved closer to Soul.

"Why... Do you have that bitch's head?" I sighed as Kim put the bag back in her backpack.

Dark aurora came from Kim and I felt small as she hovered over me.

"Because, Maka san, wouldn't you want a witches head?"

"Umm..." I shrunk back in my seat both threatened and terrified.

"So... You get us any souvenirs?" BlackStar asked.

"Oh, yes."

Kim reached into her bag and brought out the box of foreign condoms she showed me earlier and threw it at BlackStar.

"For yours and Tsubaki`s pleasure," Kim veined and reached back into her backpack and pulled out a black purse and a stuffed giraffe with sunglasses on.  
>Kim gave the bag to Liz and the giraffe to Patty.<p>

"The bag is from Paris and the giraffe was from Hawaii."

Next she took out a bell and gave it t Soul.

"A Harley Davison bell for your motorcycle."

Then she took out a picture with the Egyptian Sphinx on it and gave it to Kid who's eyes watered with happiness.

"It's perfectly symmetrical."

Finally she took out a figurine of the statue of Liberty and handed it to Ox.

"Hey where's Maka's present?" Patty asked.

"She's wearing it," Kim said.

I pulled out the necklace that was hidden under my shirt, but this time the gem was glowing a pale orange and gave off a responsible, devious and angelic glint in the light.

"Huh? I guess the effects are working," I said.

"What effects?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's the Frozen Soul Pendant, when the wearer is around it's true love or people they love the color of their soul melts the white or "ice" off the stone," Kim explained.

As Liz and Patty admired the gem I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and Soul's chin lay on my shoulder.

"Then the gem is true if I'm here," Soul purred.

Liz gushed over and Kid sneered.

"Or maybe it's because she's around the friends who love her," Kid spat at Soul and abruptly got up and left, leaving his share of the bill.

"Jeez what's his prob?" Kim asked picking at her croissant.

I slapped Soul's arms away and enjoyed the rest of my friend's company until we departed and it was just Soul and I walking down the street.

"You know, I really do appreciate how your necklace glows around me like that," Soul commented while eyeing the still pale orange gem.

"Shut up."

"Well I'll tell you what Maka Albarn, one day I'll make you mine by soul."

I felt my cheeks crank up ten hundred degrees with intense red heat.

"Baka."

The evening breezes of a near summer blew back my pigtails and the loose ends of my jacket. The street lamps began to lit up one by one as the sun was swallowed by the darkness.

"It's true."

Soul jumped in front of me and held out his hand.

"I'm going to marry you someday Maka," he declared with a smile.

I slapped his hand away.

"Don't be stupid, were still underaged and I don't think I'll make it that long," I said the last part deeply as I stared at the five black lines on my hand that mocked me with my fatal fate. Nine more to go, then I'm dead, dead, dead, dead.

Then suddenly Soul hugged me.

"Then marry my soul instead Maka," he breathed.

The bottom of my eyelids felt heavy with salty tears as I soon found myself clutching onto Soul.

"I don't care from any point on if what I say to you isn't cool or not, it's like what Liz said today, I don't want to be shy or too confident, but at least confident enough to be honest with the one I love."

My chest started hurting so much from over working with its beats that it seemed like it's own independent song.

"I love you Maka and that's the truth, don't let anyone else tell you wrong or differently, because that's how I feel towards you, even when you did hijack my bike and crashed it, I just couldn't tell then because of this stupid ass curse."

"You really are an idiot, don't go saying things out of the blue, or..."

I let out a dry sneeze before continuing.

"Or I might die too early from an erratic heartbeat."


	39. Chapter 39: The Shocking Discovery

Angel or Demon

It was a normal summer day and I was in Tim's house. Why you may ask, well Tim's mom Maria visited me at my house one day and asked if I would like to babysit Tim during the summer. The pay is good, I get seven dollars an hour and Tim is easy to take care of sense he practically adores or admires me. Though Tim still has that tiny crush on me and keeps on talking about the day he gets to go to the same school as me. It's sweet really, but I already had someone on my mind more than usual now a days.  
>But I was extremely surprised to find out that Tim was actually ten years old! Seriously he looks like a kindergartner and he's ten! Ten! But I guess he's just a late bloomer or something because he looks like he's seven. Then again, now that I mention it his head it now up to my stomach so I guess he's growing. Today Tim looked sad as he ate his lunch out on the pooch with me.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I told my mom I wanted to be a Miester like you Miss Maka, but she said it's impossible," Tim sniffed.

"Why, did she say that?"

"Because she said I inherited dad's Weapon jeans, genes, blah!" Tim cried out flustered by the synonyms.

After Tim mentioned his father I started getting curious. I never seen a picture with Tim's father, no ring on Maria's left ring finger, not even the trace of the father here either. Where was the Mr. Fletcher in Tim's family? The more I pondered this the more I found myself looking at the pictures in Tim's house, feeling a bit uneasy at looking around and poking my nose in someones private life.  
>One morning when I came over early to Tim's house I headed the kitchen to make Tim some breakfast, but instead found Maria at the bar table drinking red wine from a wine glass with an irritated twitch in her right eye as she started at me through the glass.<p>

"Oi, Maka, come sit with me, want a drink?" Maria asked throwing her hand with the wine glass in the air.

"No thank you, where's Tim?" I declined.

"He's at a friends house, sorry for not telling you, I just had a hard day yesterday so I was too tired to call."

"That's fine."

It was an awkward ten minutes of watching Maria drink wine and me just twiddling my fingers around. Until Maria pulled up a blue book and started looking threw it and chuckling at what she saw. I peered over her shoulder and saw a bunch of pictures of the same baby, until I noticed the baby pictures go into a toddler with a head of brown hair. These must be pictures of Tim.

"Aw, I miss motherhood, Tim is such a good boy, father was nice, but bastard fleeew right out after that night, ungrateful," she seethed, then took put a cigaret and lit it.

Maria took a moment to let out puffs of skull shaped smoke like the ones my father made. I don't know how they do it, it seems really hard, but so far I'v only seen my dad, Stein and Maria do that.

"Who was that father?" I asked suddenly without thinking.

"Oh, ummm... Huh? Now that you mention it I don't think I remember... I know it starts with an S... Sterling, Stan, Steve, Sam... No."

"Huh, I won't be surprised if it was my dad Spirit," I joked elbowing Maria in the shoulder while laughing.

But she wasn't laughing.

Maria put out her cigaret on the table.

"That's his name..."

"Eh?"

"Spirit Albarn, thats the guy who knocked me up."


	40. Chapter 40: The Study

**Angel or Demon?**

Deep deep in the world wide attraction cave in the UK a pink haired girl shimmied herself down into Merlin's cave. Corona was lucky enough to climb down on Sunday morning when the Camelot castle attraction in England was abandoned, due to it being a Sunday. With the map in one hand, Corona ventured into the cave, going down passages not easily seen and small cracks in the cave that enlarged the deeper you went threw them. Until finally she popped her pink haired head from the narrow passage she had discovered. She had found what she was looking for. The answer to everything, including the magic she attained.  
>The Study of Merlin.<p>

-

_ The Study_

There was ink pens and parchments lazied on a round desk with a stool tucked underneath it. Shelves of books with titles of many names were covering the actual cave wall. A telescope coming from the ceiling was actually a telescope to study astrology. Bottles of body parts, insects, small mammals and even some liquid lined the far edge of the desk. And on top of that desk, there laid the book among books. A book called Magic. The cover of the book was made of solid wood that had carvings of floral patterns and fairies frolicking among flowers among flowers. Each carving was expertly painted perfectly to the very las freckle on the only boy fairy's cheek.  
>I dropped my bag on the ground, pulled the stool up, sat down and began to read. There was no earthquake or no effects or anything out of the ordinary when I opened the book. Not much you would expect, but there was a faint fragrance of salt water mixed with what seemed like cherries. There was no index page to the book, so I decided to read the whole book.<br>It took days, seemed like centuries and by the smell of my cloths, seven weeks. I didn't remember the last time I had eaten but my stomach never growled. The world around me began to disappear as I learned about Dragon, Serpents and Demons as well as Angels. There were times when I had forgotten why I was there, what would happen after and what there was before. But I kept reading. I never once remembered the desert city called Death City or the gentle hearted girl named Maka whom is there waiting for my return and answers. I was directly focused and dedicated to reading the book.

Then I came upon that chapter.

It was a chapter under the name of Magic. It told about the Dark Magic, and Light Magic that covered the whole history of it for six pages equally until I saw another magic. A magic called Cross Magic. A rare magic only used by those who are crusaders of will. Without their willpower Cross Magic users would not be able to use this magic so easily. Sometimes when the Cross Magic user has no will it would substitute it's will for the belief of gods or others. But Cross Magic isn't only about will or belief in religion. The magic dates back to 1605 when a young girl named Samantha Petters with no faith left in her attempted to hang herself in her families' parlor, when creature with no identifications of specimen placed a cold hand on her head and gave her a gift of a demon and an angel along with the creatures strong will.  
>Thus then the first Cross Witch was made and this magic has been passed on multiple times with or without magic, but still remains rare and not a basic magic to this day.<p>

After reading that I stopped reading and instead did research. I went threw twenty books read almost a hundred parchments on the desk day in and day out, soaking in the information like a sponge. I then came upon a book of spells and witchcraft. I began taking interest in that book and just read and read, until I came upon a spell called The Kishin Laying. To prepare this spell three witches of any magic must be sacrificed, seven specific unborn children, and ruled out spell with specific rules binding the spell. On the page it said the details of the spell.

It was this:

A spell that will be only broken by no friendship or love between the seven chosen children. If carried out correctly, the seven chosen children must have a bond of love and friendship ebbed into them. With this love a Kishin egg will begin to grow inside one of the seven souls', leaking unwanted thoughts and adding tempting and maddening thoughts to the children's head before the egg will hatch. The egg will only hatch if the child carrying the egg eats it's friends souls' so it may attain strength to take over and hatch. Once this is done then the Laying of a new Kishin shall arise.

Shocked a dropped the book.

I remembered the time Kim told me the details of the curse my friends back home were tied to, how they can break it and what will happen if not broken.  
>What the infamous witch Medusa told directly to Lord Death's face was...<p>

A dirty lie

**[A/N: Yo! My story is playing just how unplanned it! Sadly this is the last chapter of the series Angel or Demon, wanna know why? That's right! Sequel! So I have three mission for you my readers!**  
><strong>One: Review!<strong>  
><strong>Two: Reread the series and share what you liked about you liked in a review<strong>  
><strong>Three: Please send me suggestions for the sequel! I never written anything that has lasted this long so I'm stumped.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for Reading!<strong>

**-FireFlamz1]**


	41. Chapter 41: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

**Angel or Demon?**

_Christmas Special!_

_** *Five days till Christmas***_

It's time for the holidays. Specifically the peppermint or pine scented one full of packages, ribbons and cookie decorating.

Yes it was Christmas in Death City.

People by people were up and about, getting early Christmas presents for their loved ones. Maka Albarn was among those people. She had a list and was checking it twice to see which present would be bad or nice. The serious teen was packing two bags, one consisting of a present for her dad, Blair and her old grandmother that lived somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. The other held a scarf and a free pedicure ticket for Liz and two different colored inflatable giraffes for Patty.  
>Maka glanced back down at her list.<p>

Something nice and furry for Tsubaki  
>Something to do with BlackStar's new obsession for Star Wars<br>Something symmetrical for Kid  
>And something suitable for Soul<p>

Maka stopped to sweat drop.

I have no clue what Soul wants for Christmas!

I went along through Death Mall getting a pair of fuzzy pink slippers and a matching robe for Tsubaki, a life size Lightsaber for BlackStar that lit up in different colors with the button that turned it on and a pretty symmetrical, but cheap, abstract painting for Kid. I kept telling myself that my eye would catch something that Soul would like, but I never did.  
>That night when I locked myself in my room while wrapping Christmas presents secretly I had an idea of what to give Soul. It was this really cool picture from our journey in California, Soul and I decided to take a picture together with the sunset beach in the background, so we both grabbed one end of the camera and took a picture. I remembered it clearly, I was wearing a red loose tank top and a backwards red cap with a white bill and blue shorts while winking and Soul was in his usual casual wear of a long sleeved t-shirt and cargo pants. But our hair was all messed up with the wind blowing in our faces when we took the shot.<br>Still I remembered Soul saying it was the perfect shot of us, and thats when I thought "why not print out the picture, frame it and give it to him for Christmas?"

**_ *Four days till Christmas*_**

I was strolling around the street the next night, deciding to visit Blair at Cuppa Cabras. The place still smelled the same of multiple perfume scents, but with a peppermint scent as well. I wasn't so afraid of a place like this, it was more like a bar anyways besides the hosts, otherwise it would be like a regular sit in bar. But when I walked in a man grabbed me by the elbow and directed my path towards the changing room for the hosts.

"Your late Janice, what did I tell you about being late?" the man snapped in a rude tone.

"Excuse me, but my names not-"

"Ok fine Jennifer, Jess, Jessica, Jackie. Look I don't care what your name is I need you on the floor in ten got it?"

Suddenly I was pushed into a dressing room.

"Get dressed before ten minutes and your not fired," the man said before slamming the door closed.

"Wait!... I don't understand..."

Not knowing what to do I looked at the pile of red and white clothing on the bench for me to change in.

I can't believe I'm going to do this...

A red Christmas dress with a red bow with white fuzzy pom pome at the ends tied around my waist. A snug red Santa hat around my head. And white tights with a missal toe pattern on them along with a pair of red heels.  
>Intentionally I wanted to come by, say hi to Blair, then go get my picture developed, instead I'm dressed like a stripper... sort of.<br>I shyly got out of the dressing room and into the glare of the same man who put me in this position. He handed me a silver tray and snapped his fingers three times.

"Orders two and three for tables one and five are ready, go serve our customers now, but make sure to attention ally trip when you don't have anything on the tray, the customers love that!" he said, leading me towards the door.

"Eh!" I said shocked when I was pushed out the open door, slightly tripping on my heels and blushing with the spotlight put on me.

Let's see which table is one and five, where do I take the orders? What am I doing?

"Maka chan?" a familiar voice said.

It was Blair in a similar outfit as me. She walked over to me and patted my head for some odd reason.

"What are you doing dressed as an employee?"

"I came by to say hi, and this guy, Janice, and and made me wear this!" I said all at once, feeling very tired for some reason.

Blair sighed before snapping her fingers twice. "Steve!"

Suddenly the man from before showed up.

"Yes Blair?" he said irritated.

"What are you doing letting a minor work at a host club?"

"Um..."

"If boss finds out you mistaken an innocent pedestrian for Jill again, and an underaged one at that, then you would surly be fired."

"Please Blair chan I beg of you! Don't tell boss! I'll do anything! I promise!" the man cried, suddenly on his knees bowing down to Blair.

"Fine, I want Christmas off for all the workers and..."

"And?"

Blair reached out and grabbed me into a hug with my face in her chest. "A picture of Maka in this cuuute outfit!"

"Besides, Maka chan owes me that pleasure as well, so no complaining," Blair said as her face suddenly got dark and I was scared to death.

"Here use my camera," I said, handing over my camera to Steve who adjusted the camera around.

I lightly blushed as I laced my fingers together in front of me and looked at the camera with an embarrassed and shy look.

There was a flash and Steve handed me my camera. I went back into the dressing room and put the camera on the bench as I got changed.

**_ *Three days till Christmas*_**

I was at Burnt Tea enjoying some strongly brewed tea with Tsubaki when BlackStar Nureyev through the doors and jumped onto our table. My eyes widened. BlackStar was in a Santa costume without a beard and had a sack slung over his shoulder and a Nerf gun slung across his chest with a strap.

"BlackStar! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Playing Santa assassin with Soul! Were trying to steal each other's sacks by hitting each other with a Nerf bullet which will paralyze us for five seconds! So far I'v been hit seven times! That just shows how much big of a star I'am!"

"Tsubaki, why couldn't you pick a smart boyfriend?" I asked her with a concerned face, but she just smiled and pretended she didn't hear me.

Suddenly BlackStar jerked forward, before colas ping on the table. Behind him was Soul in a similar Santa costume with a sack and Nerf gun. He took BlackStar's sack and kicked him three times.

"Was kicking necessary?"

"Yes, every time I shot him in the face he cheated and kept running away, this time I temporarily knocked him out with the butt of my gun," Soul said holding up his Nerf gun.

"Merry Christmas," Soul said before leaving.

*Two days till Christmas*

I was laying in bed sick. I had caught a cold, probably from yesterday of hanging out with Tsubaki. Either way I was burning up in my bed, feeling irritated and that I forgot something really important. Man, what was it?

This is really starting to piss me off.

So I got out of bed and went in the kitchen to make myself a piping hot bowl of ramen when I stopes to admire the Christmas tree in the living room, twinkling with lights and tinsel along with the streaming bows tying presents together with their festive wrapping paper.

Presents...

I still haven't processed the picture for Soul's gift!

Panicking I zoomed back into my room and rummaged for my camera while holding back wet coughs. I can't find my camera. I started tearing my bag apart, then my bed, then my room, and eventually any untouched parts of the house. I ended up getting really tired and taking a two our nap on the couch. In my dream I was at Cuppa Cabras with a fringed bread man and Blair. Blair was waving my camera around while singing jingle bells and that's when I woke up.

I left it in the dressing room at Cuppa Cabras!

I checked the time and groaned. It was 11:45pm. Cuppa Cabras closes at eleven thirty. Maybe if I called Blair she could run back quick and check!

_Ring ring ring_

_"Hi Maka chan!"_

"Blair, thank god you picked up!"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Can you go back to Cuppa Cabras and check and see if I left my camera there? It's urgent!"

_"Ok Maka chan, don't you worry, I'll get your camera blickety split!"_

Blair hung up.

I let out a breath of relief before passing out on the couch again.

**_*One day till Christmas*_**

I woke up when the shrill cry of the phone rang. I answered the phone with a groggy and more sick voice.

"Hello?" I croaked.

_"Maka chan?"_

"Yeah Blair?"

_"I have your camera, are you ok?"_

"No, I think I caught the flue."

_"Oh no, is there anything I can do?"_

"Well can you do me a favor?"

_"Sure!"_

"Go to Death Photos and get the photo with me in red printed out, have it framed and wrapped and Please send it to Soul."

_"No problem Maka chan! You leave it to Blair!"_

Boy did I messed up leaving it to Blair.

**_*One day after Christmas*_**

Soul and I were hanging out together a day after Christmas at Burnt Tea, telling each other what we got and what favorite things we did while having hot chocolate. Then I asked how Soul liked my gift. Soul blushed.

"I thought it was very daring of you to send me that."

"What are you talking about? It's just a picture from our trip to California."

That's where things got quiet.

"Nooo, it's that picture of you in that Santa dress."

I choked on my coffee.

"What!"

"Yeah, I made a smaller version for my wallet," Soul said, retrieving his wallet and showing me the exact picture Steve took of me in the Santa dress.

I blushed furiously with embarrassment then I got really angry.

"I'm gonna kill that sneaky cat lady!"


End file.
